That s so Blaine
by Dani Criss
Summary: Blaine llevaba una vida normal hasta que se graduó. Cuando comenzó a estudiar en Nyada sus compañeros de piso decidieron irse para vivir juntos. Esa decisión iba a darle un quebradero de cabeza y no sólo por tener que buscar a nuevos compañeros ...
1. Prólogo

Buenas!

Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. Este fic es interactivo, es decir vosotros mismos vais a ir eligiendo cómo va a ir evolucionando. Al final de cada capítulo os pondré una serie de preguntas (a veces con posibles opciones y otras os daré libertad absoluta para responder) y vosotros tenéis que elegir la opción que más os guste. Tendréis 1 semana para contestar a las preguntas mediante vuestras reviews. (Si veo que hay pocos votos esperaré unos días más) y la opción que tenga más votos será la que incluya en el siguiente capítulo. En este fic el protagonista va a ser Blaine aunque también saldrán otros personajes. Tenéis que olvidaros de todo lo que ha pasado en Glee ya que comenzaré desde cero con el personaje de Blaine, es decir que Blaine por ejemplo no conoció a Kurt ni se fue al McKinley, etc. Del resto de personajes no he decidido que voy a hacer con ellos (dependerá un poco de lo que me respondáis en la pregunta que os hago más abajo).

De momento os voy a decir que Blaine está viviendo en Nueva York y se acaba de graduar. Va a estudiar en Nyada y por la noche va a trabajar en un restaurante porque tiene que pagar el alquiler del piso. Estaba viviendo en un piso compartido con Matt y Dylan (personjes inventados) pero éstos se van a ir del piso porque se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban entre ellos y se han buscado un piso para los 2 y ahora Blaine está buscando nuevos compañeros de piso.

Aquí es donde entráis vosotros. Tenéis que responder a estas pregunta:

1 ¿Quienes queréis que sean sus 2 compañeros? Evidentemente aparte de estos 2 compañeros también saldrán otros personajes pero simplemente es para pensar en lo que le podría pasar a Blaine con esos personajes. Podéis elegir cualquier personaje, me da igual si es algún alumno del McKinley, de Dalton, de Vocal Adrenaline o incluso personajes adultos. Por supuesto podéis elegir 2 chicas, 2 chicos o 1 chica y 1 chico, como vosotros veáis. Los 2 personajes con más votos serán los compañeros de piso de Blaine.

2 ¿Queréis que los chicos tengan el gen del embarazo?

COSAS QUE TENEIS QUE TENER EN CUENTA PARA ELEGIR LA MEJOR RESPUESTA

En este fic Blaine es gay de inicio pero a lo largo del fic tal vez se pueda ver atraído por alguna chica. Todo dependerá de vosotros.

Pensad muy bien en las opciones que vais eligiendo porque el hecho de que se elija una opción u otra tendrá repercusiones como por ejemplo que Blaine rompa su relación, que se mude a otro piso, que pierda su trabajo o que le expulsen de Nyada, etc. Evidentemente en la 1ª pregunta no va a afectar mucho ya que se trata sólo de que me digáis los compañeros de piso de Blaine pero en la 2º si que va a afectar porque tal vez incluya que algún chico se quede embarazado en el caso de que decidáis si los chicos puedan tener el gen del embarazo.

Lo he puesto en M porque hay bastantes posibilidades de que haya alguna escena de sexo, en cualquier caso lo indicaré al principio del capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quería agradeceros a todos por haber leído y haber dejado vuestras opiniones.

Gabriela no te puedo garantizar que ni Sam ni Tina aparezcan en el fic. Como dije en el prólogo todo va a depender de vosotros.

En cuanto a las respuestas que habéis puesto en lo del gen del embarazo como no se va a mencionar en este capítulo os adelanto de que los chicos tendrán el gen del embarazo por lo que se podrá utilizar en alguna trama.

Y en cuanto a los compañeros pues lo vais a saber en este capítulo (Luego pondré la lista con los votos). Como os comenté en el capítulo anterior el hecho de que esos personajes no hayan salido elegidos como compañeros de piso no significa que no vayan a salir en el fic . Es más , incluso puede que en un futuro esos personajes sean compañeros de piso.

Una vez aclarado los temas voy a empezar con el primer capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 1: MIS NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS DE PISO**

POV Blaine

Mi vida hasta ahora había sido perfecta. En el instituto era bastante popular, tenía muchos amigos. Sin embargo en el tema amoroso no me había ido tan bien y es que desde que salí del armario he tenido la mala suerte de que no he conocido a ningún chico que quisiera ser mi novio y para colmo vivía en un pueblo llamado Westerville en el que no abundan muchos chicos gay.

Pese a no haber tenido novio siempre me lo pasaba en grande gracias a mis 2 mejores amigos (Matt y Dylan). Los 3 éramos inseparables. Cuando llegó el último año los 3 solicitamos plaza para estudiar en Nueva York y así poder mantener nuestra amistad. Todo parecía perfecto para los 3. Los 3 fuimos aceptados para estudiar en Nueva York y ya habíamos encontrado un piso para compartir cuando de repente un día volví temprano a casa cuando me encontré a Darren y a Chris practicando sexo. Fue una escena realmente asquerosa. Pero lo peor no fue eso, sino que después de que se vistieran los 2 me dijeron que se iban a ir a vivir juntos a Los Ángeles ya que los 2 habían sido aceptados en esa universidad y querían vivir los 2 solos. Yo me quedé a cuadros cuando me lo dijeron. Primero porque Matt y Dylan (sobretodo Matt) siempre habían tenido fama de mujeriegos y segundo porque me habían dejado solo en el piso. Al menos ellos tuvieron la decencia de decirme que me ayudarían a encontrar a 2 compañeros de piso. Estaba algo enfadado pero finalmente accedí a su propuesta porque en el fondo quería lo mejor para ellos ya que son mis mejores amigos.

Al día siguiente Matt, Dylan y yo estuvimos poniendo anuncios para buscarme compañeros de piso. Como acababan de comenzar las clases sabía que iba a ser algo difícil buscar así que no puse casi ningún requisito salvo que fuera limpio. Para sorpresa mía un chico me llamó para ver el piso así que quedé con él después de clase así que cuando terminaron mis clases me fui al piso y a la media hora vino el chico que me llamó por teléfono.

\- Buenas. ¿Eres Kurt, verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Adelante, pasa.

\- Gracias.

La verdad es que el chico parecía agradable así que intenté sacarle el tema de la homosexualidad por si acaso conociera a algún chico y pasara la noche aquí.

\- Pues esta es mi habitación. Todas las habitaciones son más o menos parecidas en cuanto al espacio. Si decidieras quedarte te aviso de que si dejo colgado un calcetín es que tengo a un chico en mi habitación. No es que sea de traer a muchos chicos pero solo quería avisarte.

\- Está bien. Supongo que tendré que poner yo otro si también los traigo.

\- ¿Eres gay?

\- Si ¿es que no te habías dado cuenta?

\- La verdad, no. A pesar de que también lo soy no tengo desarrollado el radar gay jejeje.

\- Entonces ¿cómo lo haces para ligar?

\- Pues ... si me gusta un chico simplemente le entro.

\- Valle.

\- Bueno, pues al lado de mi habitación está el cuarto de aseo. Aquí está la cocina. Y luego están las 2 habitaciones. Como has llegado primero puedes elegir la que quieras si decides quedarte.

Entonces le enseñé las 2 habitaciones,

\- Bueno ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Dónde está el truco?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- No entiendo cómo estás en este piso sin compañeros de piso.

\- Los tenía pero se van a marchar.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues verás mis compañeros eran mis mejores amigos y ayer cuando volví de clases me los encontré haciéndolo. Lo curioso es que hasta ayer pensaba que eran heteros y ahora me han dicho que se van a Los Ángeles y van a buscar su nidito de amor.

\- ¿Y no te diste cuenta de que eran gays?

\- Jejejej ¿por qué te piensas que te he dicho eso antes?

\- La verdad es que tus amigos te han hecho una putada.

\- Lo sé pero son mis amigos y sólo quiero lo mejor para ellos.

\- Me quedo, vamos si aún quieres compartir el piso conmigo.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que quiero!

\- Muy bien. Pues mañana preparo mi maleta.

\- Una pregunta Kurt ¿por qué no tenías piso antes?

\- Mis antiguos compañeros eran unos cerdos. No querían limpiar y estaba hasta el gorro de tener que limpiar yo siempre.

\- Me gusta que digas eso.

\- Por cierto ¿y la otra habitación?

\- Pues por desgracia no me han llamado así que de momento sólo somos tu y yo.

\- Supongo que yo también elegiré quien entré ¿no?

\- Claro.

\- Bueno, pues me voy a mi piso a decirles que les dejo.

\- Un placer conocerte Kurt.

\- Lo mismo digo Blaine.

Y entonces Kurt se fue. La verdad es que cayó muy bien Kurt. Sabía que había hecho bien eligiéndolo como compañero de piso. A los 5 minutos de que se fuera Kurt me llamó una chica para ver el piso. Ahora que Kurt ya iba a ser mi compañero de piso pensaba en que sería lo mejor si metiéramos a otro chico pero a pesar de todo le dí una oportunidad. Quedamos en tomar un café para conocerla mejor antes de enseñarle el piso ya que por suerte para mi Kurt había resultado ser un buen chico pero no me podía fiar de que todos iban a ser como él. Al principio la chica pareció maja pero a los pocos minutos me di cuenta de que era una homófoba y es que una pareja gay pasó por donde estábamos y ella empezó a burlarse. No quise empezar a discutir y no le dije nada. Preferí inventarme una excusa para irme. Después de haber conocido a esa chica volví a casa para cambiarme para ir al Spotlight Dinner, que es donde trabajo para pagarme Nyada, y es que mi padre no quería que estudiara nada relacionado con el arte y aparte aunque no me lo haya dicho abiertamente odia a los gays. De hecho intentó que yo trabajara de mecánico para ver si me convertía en hetero. En definitiva mi padre no me pagaba los estudios. Por suerte mi madre poco a poco me va pasando algo de dinero para poder ir más o menos tirando.

Al día siguiente me encontré con Kurt y le dí una copia de la llave cuando me llamaron para ver el piso y entonces le dije de quedar a tomar un café, ahora con más razón que nunca y luego le colgué. A continuación le dije a Kurt lo que me ocurrió con aquella chica y luego me fui a Nyada mientras Kurt se fue a la escuela de diseño.

Después de que terminasen las clases ayude a Kurt a que se instalara en el piso. Luego nos fuimos a comer y de ahí nos fuimos a la cafetería para quedar con Puck, el chico con el que había hablado antes. Antes de que viniera Puck, Kurt y yo comenzamos a hablar.

\- Kurt, si vemos que ese tal Puck es mala gente nos inventamos una excusa para irnos.

\- Vale, pero podríamos decir alguna excusa para los 2.

\- ¿Y qué excusa decimos?

\- Pues ... podríamos buscar algo que tengamos en común.

\- ¿Estuviste en el Glee Club de tu instituto?

\- Sí ¿por?

\- Podemos decirle a Puck que vamos a quedar con antiguos alumnos de nuestro Glee Club.

\- Un momento si tu me estás diciendo eso ¿es que tu eras de los Warblers?

\- Sí. De hecho era su capitán. ¿Y tú?

\- En Nuevas Iniciativas.

\- No me suena mucho. Tengo una idea. Podríamos cantar alguna canción juntos.

\- Normal, nunca pasábamos de las Sectionals y en cuanto a lo de cantar acepto.

Y entonces un chico se acercó a nosotros y empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Sois Blaine y Kurt?

\- Sí - contestamos a la vez.

\- Soy Noah Puckerman aunque todo el mundo me llama Puck.

\- Bueno, Puck ¿por qué no tenías piso? - pregunté.

\- Acabo de graduarme. Me cayeron algunas asignaturas pero por suerte las aprobé.

\- Noah ... digo Puck ... no sé como decirte este tema ...

\- ¿Sois pareja? Porque la verdad es que hacéis una pareja estupenda.

\- ¿Qué? - Los 2 saltamos a la vez

\- No. De hecho nos acabamos de conocer - le dijo Kurt.

\- Perdón si os ha molestado.

\- No pasa nada - le dije. Si quieres podemos enseñarte el piso. Está cerca de aquí.

\- Perfecto.

\- Perdona por no haber quedado en el piso directamente pero es que no hemos tenido buena experiencia y preferíamos charlar un poco antes de enseñarte el piso - le dijo Kurt.

\- No pasa nada. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Entonces nos levantamos los 3 y le enseñé el piso y a Puck le encantó el piso. Luego le pregunté a Puck si era ordenado y me dijo que sí por lo que le dije que si quería podía ser nuestro compañero de piso por mi estaría encantado y Kurt le dijo lo mismo. Entonces Puck decidió aceptar la oferta y se convirtió en nuestro compañero de piso y luego Puck se fue. Tras irse Kurt y yo volvimos al apartamento y hablamos de Puck.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que Puck es adecuado? Porque quiero que estés 100% seguro.

\- Sí, parece majo.

\- Por cierto ¿por qué crees que Puck se ha pensado que éramos pareja?

\- No lo sé. Tal vez nos haya visto y se habrá dado cuenta de que somos gays y enseguida se ha pensado que somos pareja.

\- Supongo que puede ser.

\- Por cierto Kurt ... hablando de ese tema.

\- ¿Sí?

\- No quiero malos rollos entre nosotros así que creo que lo mejor para los 2 es que no intentemos ligar el uno con el otro.

\- ¿Es qué te gusto?

\- No es eso. Me caes bien pero lo que me refiero es que no quiero que haya ningún tonteo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que si nos gustáramos no intentarías nada conmigo?

\- En el hipotético caso sí, no intentaría nada.

\- Pues no lo entiendo.

\- Es muy sencillo. Imagínate que tu y yo salimos y la cosa sale mal. Uno de los 2 tendríamos que dejar el piso.

\- Está bien. Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Se lo dices tú a Puck?

\- Aunque no tengo el radar gay desarrollado yo diría que Puck es hetero así que no hace falta.

\- La verdad es que yo también lo pensaba. No sé por qué lo he dicho.

Y entonces los 2 nos pusimos a reír. Los 2 habíamos conectado mucho y en esos momentos supe que en Kurt había encontrado a uno de mis mejores amigos.

Horas más tarde me fui a trabajar cuando Matt y Dylan me estaban esperando en el Spotlight y los 2 decidieron despedirse de mi. No me hacía mucha tener que hacerlo pero quería lo mejor para ellos y sin duda alguna era lo mejor. Tan sólo esperaba que yo pudiera encontrar al hombre de mi vida aunque eso de momento lo tengo un poco crudo. Al menos ya había conseguido encontrar a mis nuevos compañeros de piso.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Aquí os dejo la lista con los votos recibidos para el tema de los compañeros de piso:

VOTOS RECIBIDOS

* Kurt: 4 Votos

Rachel: 1 voto

Sam: 1 voto

* Puck: 1 voto

Jeff: 1 voto

Sebastián: 1 voto

Brittany: 1 voto

* Puck y Kurt han recibido un voto de Gabriela que me los envió por privado ya que había dejado su review y al ser la primera en enviarme la review he decidido que su voto valga más. Para las próximas veces si veo que hay empate yo mismo elegiré la opción que me parezca más lógica.

* * *

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

Va a ver una fiesta. Necesito que me digáis quiénes van a asistir en la fiesta (puede ser cualquiera). Aviso de que todo el que mencionéis entrará aunque sólo tendrá protagonismo si luego lo escogéis para la segunda pregunta.

¿Queréis que Blaine se enrolle con alguien? Si decís que sí tenéis que decirme con quién (puede ser con cualquiera menos con Kurt y Puck ya que son compañeros de piso y de momento Blaine no va a querer acostarse con sus compañeros de piso).

Tenéis de tiempo para contestar hasta el próximo sábado.


	3. Capítulo 2

Gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas del anterior capítulo vais a saber las respuesta a lo largo del capítulo. Al final del capítulo pondré el recuento de los votos. Evidentemente como dije en el anterior capítulo todo el que decíais va a la fiesta.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, que contiene una escena de sexo. Os lo pondré en cursiva por si alguien no quiere leerlo.

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA FIESTA**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Matt y Dylan se habían marchado. Puck ya se había instalado. La convivencia entre los 3 era buena. Blaine y Kurt estaban intimando mucho y Puck se estaba dando cuenta. Al segundo día Kurt se fue a la universidad y Blaine y Puck se quedaron solos cuando éste empezó a hablarle.

\- No es que sea de mi incumbencia pero ¿hay algo entre Kurt y tú?

\- ¡No!. Kurt y yo sólo somos amigos. Que los 2 seamos gays no implica que automáticamente nos vayamos a liar.

\- Blaine, te he visto cómo le miras y tienes ojos de enamorado.

\- Pues te equivocas.

\- Está bien. Si quieres negarlo allá tú. Por cierto había pensado en que podríamos hacer una fiesta para inaugurar el piso ¿qué te parece?

\- Por mi vale aunque luego quiero que recojamos entre todos.

\- Sí, sí. No te preocupes.

\- ¿Cuándo la vas a hacer? Lo digo por el trabajo.

\- Pues ... ¿cuándo libras?

\- Al jueves.

\- Bien, pues al jueves la haremos. Voy a poner por el campus que damos la fiesta.

\- Vale, pero no quiero que esto se llene demasiado. Podrían llamarnos la atención.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Kurt.

\- Pues ... hablalo con él. ¿Sabes una cosa? Esta fiesta realmente va a ser necesaria para los 2 porque así los 2 bebéis un poco y así tendréis el empujoncito que os hace falta para que os enrolléis.

\- Estás un poco pesado con ese tema. No pienso enrollarme con Kurt.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Primero porque es mi amigo y segundo porque es nuestro compañero de piso. Si saliera mal la cosa uno de los tendría que dejar el piso ya que sería muy violento vivir juntos.

\- Eso son bobadas pero si no quieres acostarte con él haz lo que quieras.

\- Pues para mi no lo son.

\- He dicho que está bien Blaine.

\- Vale. Me voy a clase.

Y entonces Blaine se fue a clase. Mientras estaba en el autobús le mandó un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole lo de la fiesta que Puck quería hacer. Le dijo que aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo que aceptaba.

Llegó la tarde y Puck se fue a comprar la bebida para la fiesta mientras Kurt y Blaine se quedaron en casa. Entonces Blaine aprovechó para contarle a Kurt lo sucedido con Puck.

\- Kurt. Quiero preguntarte algo.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Somos amigos? Es decir ¿no estamos actuando como novios?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que somos amigos. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Según Puck parecemos una pareja.

\- No le hagas caso a Puck. Los 2 somos buenos amigos.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Mmmm

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me debes un dueto.

\- ¿Es que quieres cantarlo ahora?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué canción quieres cantar?

\- A thousand miles.

\- ¿No es un poco romántica?

\- Lo sé pero me encanta.

\- Está bien.

Y entonces empezaron a cantarla

**Kurt**

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

**Blaine**

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

**Blaine y Kurt**

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

**Kurt**

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And wonder if you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory

**Blaine**

Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?

**Blaine y Kurt**

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

**Kurt**

And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory

Blaine

I, I don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't

**Kurt**

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound

**Blaine**

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

**Kurt**

And I still need you

**Blaine**

And I still miss you

**Blaine y Kurt**

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Oh, oh

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

**Kurt**

If I could just see you

**Blaine**

If I could just hold you

**Blaine y Kurt**

Tonight

Cuando Kurt y Blaine terminaron de cantarla Blaine se dio cuenta de una cosa: y es que Puck tenía razón. Sin quererlo Blaine se había enamorado de Kurt pero él no podía hacer nada porque no quería perderlo como amigo y luego está el tema de que compartían piso así que de momento decidió no decirle lo que sentía por él.

A la media hora Puck volvió al piso y Kurt le contó a Puck que había cantado con Blaine "A thousand miles". Enseguida Puck le dijo que esa canción era romántica para cantarla 2 amigos y Kurt le dijo que Blaine y él son sólo amigos. Blaine lo oyó todo y no pudo evitar ponerse triste, ya que eso significaba que Kurt no sentía lo mismo que él siente por él pero por otro lado era mejor para él ya que así significaría que tendría que olvidarse de él, mejor dicho tendría que dejar de verlo de esa forma.

Pasaron los días y finalmente llegó el jueves. Después de las clases Kurt, Blaine y Puck empezaron a preparar la fiesta. Empezó la fiesta y empezaron a llegar gente, entre las cuales estaban las amigas de Kurt (Santana y Mercedes) y gente que no conocían de nada como Rachel, Sam, Brittany, Elliot, Artie, Jeff y el resto de los Warblers. Todos empezaron a beber y a bailar y parecían pasárselo bien salvo Blaine, que todavía seguía colado por Kurt. Éste se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba algo raro y lo llevó a la habitación de Blaine poniendo un calcetín en la puerta para que nadie los molestara y entonces los 2 comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué has puesto el calcetín? Así Puck se pensará que nos estamos enrollando.

\- Lo he hecho porque tenemos que hablar y así me aseguro de que podemos hablar perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo que te moleste?

\- No. Es que ...es que estás un poco raro desde hace unos días ¿estás bien?

En esos momentos Blaine pensó en decirle a Kurt lo que pasaba pero pensó que no podía hacerlo y entonces decidió contarle otra cosa que aunque no le afectaba tanto como le afectaba el hecho de estar enamorado de Kurt, también le afectaba.

\- Echo de menos a Matt y a Dylan.

\- ¿Era por eso? pero ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

\- Supongo que pensaba que no era nada y que ya se me pasaría.

\- Blaine ... sabes que me tienes a mí para lo que sea.

\- Kurt ... gracias.

Entonces Kurt se acercó a él y empezó a abrazarlo. A Blaine le encantó que Kurt le abrazara porque a pesar de saber que sabía que Kurt no sentía lo mismo que él sentía por él al menos podía tenerlo como amigo. Sin embargo mientras estaban abrazados entró Puck, quien le dio igual que estuviera puesto el calcetín.

\- ¿En serio no hay entre vosotros?

\- ¡No! - dijeron al unísono.

\- Bueno, os dejo.

\- ¿Por qué has entrado? - preguntó Kurt.

\- Nada, iba a deciros una cosa pero ya os la diré mañana. No es importante.

\- Como quieras.

Y entonces Puck se fue y al momento Kurt se fue a su cuarto. Por su parte Blaine salió al comedor y se quedó pensativo sobre su situación con Kurt y en esos momentos pensó que lo que podía hacer era intentar ligar con otro tío para ver si podía olvidarse de Kurt. En esos momentos entró Sebastian y Blaine quedó prendado por su físico. Sabía que no iba a tener la misma conexión que tenía con Kurt pero pensó que con él al menos podría dejar de ver a Kurt de esa forma. Entonces ocurrió el milagro que Blaine estaba esperando. Aquel chico empezó a fijarse en él y ambos empezaron a bailar. Tras escuchar 2 canciones Sebastian empujó a Blaine contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo y Blaine decidió corresponderle. Después del beso Blaine le comentó a Sebastian si quería ir a su habitación y por supuesto éste le dijo que sí.

* * *

_Cuando llegaron al la habitación de Blaine, éste lo cogió y empezó a besarlo. Sus bocas se movían lentamente, y sus cuerpos se presionaban. Blaine lentamente desabrochó la camisa de Sebastian para revelar la extensión suave, pálida de su pecho y el estómago. Sebastian se encogió de hombros sin camisa con entusiasmo y deslizó sus manos bajo los pantalones de Blaine mientras empezó a chuparle el cuello._

_Llegaron a la cama y Blaine cogió un condón y una botella de lubricante de su mesita. Luego se quitaron la ropa. Blaine abrió la botella de lubricante y se echó sobre sus dedos. Luego cogió un dedo y lo metió en el orificio de Sebastian haciendo que éste gimiera._

_Blaine se mordió el labio mientras sentía que Sebastian estaba caliente y apretado. Se retorció el dedo, empujando hacia adentro y hacia fuera hasta que Sebastian se relajó lo suficiente para él para añadir un segundo dedo. Al introducir el segundo dedo X gritó más fuerte sobretodo cuando los dedos de Blaine llegaron a la próstata de Sebastian._

_"Blaine ... más, Blaine, por favor ... Dios."_

_Luego Blaine se colocó el condón y se echó algo de lubricante. Blaine se deslizó dentro de Sebastian en un movimiento rápido. Cuando se la metió la sensación que tuvo fue indescriptible._

_Sebastian apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, gimiendo en voz baja, y clavó los talones en la parte baja de la espalda de Blaine, tratando de empujarlo hacia adelante._

_"Más duro, Blaine "._

_Más que feliz de hacerlo, Blaine empezó a follarlo duramente. Sebastian gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia abajo para cumplir con los empujes de Blaine. Blaine inclinó sus caderas, en busca de la próstata de Sebastian, y una vez la encontró él se aseguró de golpearla en cada golpe, por lo que Sebastian gimió en cada embestida._

_Blaine envolvió su mano alrededor de la erección de Sebastian, acariciando en el tiempo con las duras movimientos de sus caderas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sebastian se corriera, derramando su semen sobre el puño de Blaine. Luego Blaine empujó sobre el borde, así, y Sebastian se corrió con un grito. __Blaine salió de Sebastian lentamente después de unos momentos de silencio y bajó la voz temblorosa al suelo. El cabello de Sebastian estaba revuelto, con los labios rojos e hinchados, y una marca roja, rodeada por las hendiduras de los dientes de Blaine, cubría la mayor parte de su hombro derecho._

Después de hacerlo Sebastian se fue de la habitación de Blaine. Éste se quedó bastante mal y es que el polvo que acaba de echar no había conseguido hacer olvidar los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por Kurt.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de autor

En cuanto a las respuestas recibidas sobre si Blaine se acostaba con alguien la cosa ha quedado así

5 votos sí

1 votos no

Dentro de los de sí, la cosa ha quedado así

Sebastian 4 votos

Elliot 1 voto

* * *

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

1) ¿Queréis que Blaine le diga a Kurt lo que siente por él? Si es que sí ¿queréis que Kurt le corresponda (Para esta respuesta tenéis que saber que Kurt escuchó como Blaine se acostaba con otro). Si es que no ¿queréis que se acueste con otro/a?. Si es que sí indicad quien.

Podéis contestar a las preguntas hasta el próximo Sábado.


	4. Capítulo 3

Gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas en el capítulo vais a saber las respuestas. Como de costumbre luego pondré las votaciones como han quedado.

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¿DECEPCIÓN O CELOS?**

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente me levanté y lo primero en que pensé fue en la estupidez que había cometido acostándome con Sebastian cuando en realidad es Kurt quien me gusta. Realmente tenía ganas de decirle a Kurt lo que sentía por él así que me fui a su habitación pero allí no había nadie. Entonces Puck salió del baño y empezamos a hablar.

\- ¿Buscas a Hummel?

\- Sí.

\- Pues ... se fue hace media hora.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué estás así? Cualquiera lo diría después de la noche que tuviste ...

\- ¿Nos ... nos escuchaste?

\- Como para no hacerlo.

\- ¿Sabes si Kurt lo oyó?

\- Pues no lo sé. Supongo que sí.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tenías razón ¿vale? Me gusta Kurt y ayer me acosté con Sebastian para intentar dejar de tener esos sentimientos por Kurt pero no lo he conseguido.

\- ¿Y ahora ibas a decirle a Kurt lo que sientes?

\- Sí.

\- Error. ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

\- Ya lo sé pero es que ...

\- Ni es que ni nada Blaine. La has cagado y has perdido tu oportunidad. Si ahora le dices a Kurt que te gusta te va a mandar a la mierda por haberte acostado con Sebastian.

\- Pero ... no puedo dejar de pensar en Kurt. ¡Quiero estar con él!

\- Si se lo dices vais a discutir y eso va a ser malo para la convivencia. ¿Por qué no intentas salir con otros chicos?

\- Pues porque cuando canté A thousand miles me di cuenta de que nunca me había sentido así con nadie y no puedo eliminar los sentimientos así como así.

\- Pues ... si tanto te gusta al menos espérate unos días para que Kurt vea que realmente te has podido enamorar de él porque yo, sinceramente no me creería que me dijeran que le gusto a alguien y sin embargo me he acostado con otro.

\- ¿Y si le pierdo?

\- Piensa un momento Blaine. Si realmente Kurt es tu pareja definitiva estoy más que seguro que los 2 acabaréis juntos. Yo quiero que así sea y por eso mismo te pido que seas algo paciente.

\- Está bien aunque realmente no me apetece esperar.

Y tras decirme eso me fui a Nyada. Estuve toda la mañana pensativo sobre si debía de hacerle caso a Puck o no ¿realmente Kurt y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos? ¿y si llega otro chico y Kurt se enamora antes? En esos momentos tomé la decisión de hacerle caso a Puck aunque desde luego que iba a estar vigilando a Kurt para que ningún chico se acercara a él.

Tras terminar las clases volví a casa y allí me encontré con Kurt. Por un momento la situación estuvo tensa así que decidí romper la tensión como si nada hubiera ocurrido o supiera que algo malo fuera a ocurrir.

\- ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche? No te he visto esta mañana.

\- Bueno ... no estuvo mal hasta que ... se descontroló un poco y he salido temprano.

\- Sé que es un poco embarazoso pero siento mucho si Sebastian o yo te molestamos ayer.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Sebastian fue al que te tiraste?

\- ¿Le ... le conoces?

\- No y no te preocupes. No me molestó. En fin, podría haberme pasado a mi también y no hubieras dicho nada ¿no?

\- Kurt ... si te ha molestado puedes decírmelo. No me voy a enfadar contigo.

\- En serio, no me ha molestado.

\- Como quieras pero que sepas que si te molesta algo puedes decírmelo y procuraré no hacerlo lo que sea que te moleste.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

Después de mi conversación con Kurt me fui a mi cuarto a comer. Normalmente hubiera comido con Kurt pero me sentía mal con él porque aunque no me lo haya dicho directamente sé que le había molestado que me acostara con Sebastian ¿Acaso sentía celos de él o se sentía decepcionado por haberme acostado con Sebastian sin conocerlo? La verdad es que me volví a plantear decirle a Kurt lo que sentía por él porque sin duda alguna le había molestado y tenía que comprobar si realmente Kurt siente algo por mí.

Después de comer me fui al salón cuando Kurt decidió irse del piso ¿tan mal estaba conmigo? El caso es que cuando salió Kurt Puck entró.

\- Buenas ¿Y a este que le pasa? ¿Has hablado con él?

\- No sé, y si, he hablado con él pero no le he dicho lo que siento por él. Quería saber cómo se había tomado lo de que me acostara con Sebastian.

\- ¿Y?

\- Parece molesto. Yo diría que demasiado. Estoy pensando en que tal vez podría tener celos o que está decepcionado conmigo. No le he dicho nada porque tampoco me parece bien decirle eso o lo mismo es que le ha pasado algo en la universidad. Le he dicho que podía hablar conmigo de lo que fuera pero me ha dicho que está bien así que no sé qué pensar.

\- Tienes que pensar que no vas a decírselo.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Y tú qué harías si te pasara a ti? ¿te quedarías como un gilipollas esperando a saber si siente algo por ti?

\- Sé que es difícil pero tienes que esperar. Blaine, te he estoy viendo venir. Prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a Kurt.

\- Puck ¿sabes lo incómodo que hemos estado Kurt y yo? La tensión era tal que me he ido a comer a mi habitación y eso que no le he dicho nada. Tengo que cortar la tensión y veo que esa es la única forma de hacerlo.

\- Blaine, en unos días se le habrá pasado a Kurt. No te traigas a chicos a casa o si lo haces no gritéis tanto.

\- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes Puck? No quiero traer a más chicos a casa. Sólo quiero estar con Kurt.

\- Pues entonces espérate unos días.

\- Está bien aunque no me parece justo. Me voy a trabajar.

Y entonces me fui a trabajar. La verdad es que no estuve muy atento en el trabajo. Recuerdo que me riñeron algunos compañeros y es que no paré de pensar en Kurt. Ya sé que le había dicho a Puck que no se lo diría pero no pude hacerle caso y cuando volví del trabajo fui a la habitación de Kurt. Por suerte para mí estaba leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

\- Pues ... dímelo.

\- Verás ... sé que me vas a criticar por lo que te voy a decir pero antes que nada quiero que te quede claro lo primero que te voy a decir.

\- ¿Por qué te iba a criticar?

\- Porque es muy fuerte.

\- Me estás asustando Blaine ¿qué pasa?

\- Pues ... el caso es ... el caso es que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti desde hace unos días ... mejor dicho desde que te conocí. Al principio pensaba que era amistad pero ...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Kurt, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

\- ¿Estás loco? Osea ¿después de acostarte con Sebastian me dices que te has enamorado de mi? ¡vete a la mierda!

\- Kurt, no quise decírtelo antes porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti y cuando lo hice quería intentar olvidarte pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

\- ¡Eso lo dices porque Sebastian no quiere salir contigo!, ¿verdad? Pues lo siento pero no soy segundo plato de nadie.

\- ¡Kurt!

\- ¡Ni Kurt ni nada!

\- Kurt, tú nunca has sido segundo plato. Tú siempre has sido mi primer plato.

\- Si era tu primer plato ¿por qué te acostaste con él?

\- Pues porque te oí decirle a Puck que no sentías nada por mí y como no quería malos rollos intenté sacarte de mi cabeza pero no pude.

\- Para luego contármelo de todas formas.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Kurt? Que estoy casi seguro de que en el fondo tienes celos de Sebastian porque el se acostó conmigo y tu en el fondo querías ser él porque sino no entiendo tanto cabreo.

\- ¡Lo que faltaba por oír! Ahora el nene va de diva como si todos los tíos quisiéramos acostarnos contigo.

\- ¡Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así! pero en el fondo lo sabes. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo y sé que tú también sino explícame ¿por qué estabas enfadado esta mañana? te recuerdo que tu no sabías lo que sentía yo por ti.

\- Da igual. El caso es que te acostaste con otro y ahora quieres estar conmigo.

\- Kurt, si sientes algo por mi podemos intentarlo. Sabes de sobra que sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nunca me he sentido de esta forma con ningún chico. Si hubiera sabido que tenía alguna opción para que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos jamás me hubiera acostado con Sebastian.

\- No sé si puedo fiarme.

\- Tienes que fiarte. Yo ... en cuanto terminamos me arrepentí de lo que hice porque no siento absolutamente nada por Sebastian. No le he llamado ni él tampoco lo ha hecho y no tengo intención de llamarle porque no me gusta como novio. En cambio tu ... tu eres perfecto.

\- ¡Qué me vas a decir! Si lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues eso, que en cuanto te acuestes conmigo me vas a dejar.

\- Kurt, yo no soy así. Vale que no haya tenido novio nunca pero cuando estoy con alguien le soy fiel.

\- Eso dicen todos.

\- Kurt, por favor. Dime que vas a confiar en mi. Haré lo que sea.

\- No me sirve.

\- Además mi objetivo no es acostarme contigo sino que seas mi novio y que estemos juntos para siempre. Sé que suena cursi pero es lo que realmente quiero.

\- Si que es una cursilada pero no me vale. Lo estás diciendo porque no te queda otra para que te haga caso.

\- Kurt, si sólo hubiera querido sexo contigo te lo habría propuesto y no estaría diciéndote estas cosas.

\- Sabes que eres muy pesado ¿no?

\- Sólo cuando me importa algo y tú eres lo que más me importa. No quiero que pienses que soy el típico que sólo quiere tener sexo.

\- Pues dime una razón por la cual deba creerte.

\- Pues ... pues ... porque cuando Matt y Dylan me dijeron que se querían y que se iban a vivir juntos me sentía mal porque en el fondo yo también quería tener lo mismo y cuando te veo a ti veo que eso lo puedo tener.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes, es decir, antes de que le dijera a Puck que no sentía nada por ti? ¿Por la norma estúpida que estableciste?

\- No estaba seguro de lo que sentía. En cuanto cantamos A thousand miles me enamoré de ti.

\- Antes me has dicho que nunca habías sentido algo así por nadie. ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de que eso que sientes no es un simple capricho?

\- ¿Crees que eres un capricho?

\- Pues no sé, Blaine.

En esos momentos estaba demasiado nervioso porque veía que Kurt siempre estaba intentando darme alguna excusa para no estar con él así que me acerqué a él y empecé a besarle apasionadamente y tal y como sospechaba él continuó el beso. Después de besarnos durante 20 segundos noté que las manos de Kurt estaban tocándome el culo cuando le paré.

\- ¿Por qué paras? ¿No es esto lo que querías?

\- Ya te he dicho que no. Sólo quiero que seamos pareja.

\- En ... entonces ¿ibas en serio?

\- ¡Claro que sí? Kurt, me gustas mucho.

Entonces me volví a acercar a él y le dí otro beso y luego me fui a mi habitación. ¡Lo había conseguido!. ¡Le había dicho a Kurt lo que sentía por él y él me había correspondido! Cuando llegué a mi habitación me cambié de ropa y me fui directo a la cama. A pesar de lo mal que había comenzado el día al final resultó ser uno de los mejores que había tenido.

* * *

Nota de autor

Los resultados de las pregunta fueron estos:

¿Debe Blaine decirle a Kurt lo que siente por él?

Sí 4 votos

No 0 votos

¿Debe Kurt corresponderle?

Sí 2 votos

No 2 votos

Al haber empate y luego tras ver el resto de preguntas he decidido que Kurt le corresponda.

Los siguientes resultados no influyen pero os lo dejo.

Si es que no ¿queréis que se acueste con otro?

Sí 1 votos

No 1 votos

Si es que si indicad quien.

Sebastian 1 voto

* * *

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

Aquí os dejo la siguiente pregunta.

Kurt y Blaine se van a acostar ¿quién queréis que sea pasivo?


	5. Capítulo 4

Pues una semana más os agradezco por las reviews.

En cuanto a la pregunta sobre quien es pasivo ... lo vais a ver en el capítulo. Evidentemente hay una escena de sexo que pondré en cursiva.

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA PRIMERA VEZ**

Habían pasado una semana desde que Blaine y Kurt empezaron a salir juntos. La relación iba bien salvo por un tema, y es que no se habían acostado todavía. Al principio a Kurt no le importaba porque éste pensaba que no lo estaban haciendo porque Blaine quería demostrarle que realmente siente algo por él pero una de las veces en las que se estaban besando y parecía que iban a hacerlo pero sin embargo Blaine le paró Kurt se enfadó con Blaine y empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué paras?

\- Yo ... yo ... no me apetece hacerlo.

\- Pues perdona pero te estoy viendo tu erección y me dice lo contrario.

\- Kurt, no quiero hacerlo. Prefiero conocerte, saber todo sobre ti. Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti. Antes de llegar a ese punto me gustaría saber más de ti.

\- Blaine, puedes saber más cosas de mi después de acostarnos. No tienes por qué saberlo todo sobre mi.

\- Cariño ... nunca he tenido novio y me gustaría poder disfrutar de lo que tenemos ahora. No quiero que cuando lo hagamos solo tengamos sexo y no conectemos de otra forma.

\- Blaine ... eso nunca va a pasar ¿vale? Te prometo que no sólo será sexo. ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?

\- Kurt. No se trata de forzar la situación ¿vale? Quiero que cuando lo hagamos sea todo natural.

\- Está bien.

\- Cariño. No quiero que te enfades porque no quiera hacerlo.

\- No te preocupes. No me enfado.

\- Bueno, pues me voy a trabajar.

\- ¿Preparo la cena y luego vemos una peli?

\- Vale.

Y entonces Blaine se fue a trabajar algo preocupado porque no quería perder lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Cuando terminó su turno en el Spotlight Dinner fue a casa y allí Kurt le había preparado la cena y se pusieron a ver la película, tal y como le había dicho Kurt que haría. Cuando terminó la película Kurt se puso encima de Blaine y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Blaine enseguida empezó a excitarse y antes de que dejara de controlar sus impulsos rompió el beso y le pidió a Kurt que parara. Sin embargo Kurt no lo hizo y empezó a tocarle el culo a Blaine. Entonces Blaine le cogió la mano y le pidió que parara y esta vez Kurt le hizo caso y se puso al lado de Blaine. Le pidió disculpas porque sabía que no quería hacerlo y aún así insistió un poco y Blaine le perdonó y tras eso el moreno se fue a su habitación no sin antes besando a Kurt.

Lo cierto es que Blaine a pesar de lo que le había dicho antes a Kurt era cierto había una cosa que no le había contado a Kurt y esa era una de las razones más importantes por las que no quería acostarse con él, y precisamente tras su última sesión de besos se puso más nervioso y es que a pesar de que Blaine se había acostado con otros hombres nunca había pasivo y parecía que Kurt iba a cambiar eso.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue temprano a la universidad y Puck aprovechó para hablar con Blaine.

\- No es que me quiera meter en vuestra relación pero no os oigo hacerlo ¿tan despacio vais?

\- Puck, se llama conocer a tu pareja antes de acostarse con ella.

\- Pues eso en mi pueblo significa que te va a dejar por no acostarte con él.

\- ¿En serio crees que Kurt es tan superficial que está conmigo sólo por sexo?

\- ¡Claro que no! pero Blaine en cualquier pareja si no hay sexo al final acaban rompiendo.

\- Kurt y yo seremos la excepción. No sabes cuánto conectamos estamos sin necesidad de tener sexo.

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿esperar hasta el matrimonio para casaros? porque sinceramente no creo que Kurt aguante ... bueno ni él ni nadie.

\- No voy a esperar tanto Puck.

\- Pues no sé a que estáis esperando. Te lo digo porque no quiero que rompáis. Es que no lo entiendo, Kurt te quiere y tu a él, no sé a que esperáis.

\- Pues ... no es de tu incumbencia Puck.

\- Si no te hubiera oído gemir el hace una semana cuando te acostaste con Sebastian diría que tienes miedo a perder la virginidad así que no sé qué puede ser.

\- ¡Por favor Puck no insistas!

\- Está bien, no hablaré más del tema. Me voy a la universidad.

Y entonces Puck se fue del piso. Blaine se quedó pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Puck. Sabía que tenía el problema del miedo a ser pasivo pero desde luego que no podía hablarlo con Puck. Tenía que hacer algo para perder ese miedo así que estuvo pensando hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea.

Llegó la tarde y Blaine se fue al cuarto de Kurt algo nervioso. Cuando entró Kurt se dio cuenta y empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto raro ...

\- Kurt ¿Confías en mi?

\- ¡Claro! ¿por qué?

\- Quiero que cierres los ojos un momento, bueno en realidad unos minutos.

\- Me estás asustando Blaine ¿qué ocurre?

\- Tú hazme caso.

\- E... está bien.

Entonces Kurt cerró los ojos. Luego Blaine le tapó los ojos para que no viera absolutamente nada. Luego cogió a Kurt y lo subió al coche y lo llevó hasta un hotel. Durante el trayecto Kurt estuvo muy nervioso porque quería saber que estaba planeando Blaine. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación que Blaine había reservado y entonces Blaine le quitó el pañuelo que le tapaba los ojos a Kurt. Cuando los abrió Kurt vio que en la cama de la habitación estaba rodeada de pétalos de rosas y en medio de la cama ponía la palabra Klaine y abajo había una foto de ellos 2 besándose.

\- ¡Dios mío Blaine! ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- ¡Me encanta! pero ... ¿a qué viene esto?

\- Viene a que quería pedirte perdón por el tema del sexo.

\- No pasa nada Blaine. Aún así esto podrías haberlo hecho en mi habitación o en la tuya.

\- Ya, pero en tu habitación o en la mía no tendríamos intimidad. Puck estaría molestándonos.

\- No es por nada pero para lo que solemos hacer no creo que Puck nos moleste.

\- Bueno, pero yo creo que para esto si que nos molestaría ...

Entonces empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Los 2 continuaron con el beso hasta que Blaine empujó a Kurt a la cama.

\- Blaine, no tenemos por qué hacer nada. Yo estoy muy bien contigo.

\- Pero yo quiero hacerlo ...

\- Entonces ¿por qué hemos estado discutiendo esta mañana?

\- Pues porque es cierto lo que te he dicho pero aún así hay algo que no te he contado y quería contártelo ahora.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿No te habrás acostado con otro?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Jamás te pondría los cuernos Kurt.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces quiero contarte que la principal razón por la que no quería acostarme contigo es porque ... porque soy virgen ... analmente hablando y tenía miedo de que me doliera demasiado la primera vez.

\- ¡Blaine! Si tenías miedo tenías que habérmelo dicho. Simplemente puedo ser el pasivo hasta que estés listo.

\- Es que creo que ya estoy listo.

\- Blaine ... no lo hagas por mi. A mi no me importa.

\- Kurt. Quiero hacerlo, quiero ser el pasivo. Sé que este miedo tengo que quitármelo como sea y nunca realmente voy a estar preparado así que ...

\- Entonces no estás listo.

\- Kurt ¿acaso estuviste listo cuando lo hiciste por primera vez? Seguramente no ¿verdad?

\- Lo cierto es que tienes razón.

\- ¿Ves? Pues ahora lo mismo. Déjame a mi ser el pasivo. Quiero entregarte mi virginidad Kurt. Sé que en ti puedo confiar plenamente.

\- Blaine ... me vas a hacer que me enrojezca.

\- Lo único que te pido es que vayas despacio.

\- No te preocupes cariño. Iremos lo despacio que quieras y si te hago daño tan sólo dímelo para que pare y recuerda ... no tenemos por qué hacerlo hoy.

\- Te quiero Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti tonto.

_Entonces Kurt empezó a besarlo mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón a Blaine. Luego Kurt se quitó los pantalones. Después Blaine le quitó el calzoncillo a Kurt y al verlo completamente desnudo le besó. Después Blaine se quitó los suyos._

_Sin decir palabra, Kurt llega a más de mesilla de noche de la habitación del hotel y tira de abrir el cajón superior para coger la botella de lubricante. Kurt se echó un poco en las manos y antes de introducirle el primer dedo Kurt le volvió a recordar que irían lento para que no le doliera demasiado cosa que agradeció Blaine._

_Después Kurt cogió su dedo y comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de la entrada de Blaine. Éste parpadeó rápidamente ante la sensación, mirando a Kurt con tal intensidad que casi parecía como si estuviera mirando directamente a través de él a la pared de enfrente. La siguiente vez que dejó su dedo Kurt lo empuja hasta pasado el primer nudillo y lo mantuvo durante unos segundos antes de sacar de nuevo. Él sólo tuvo que repetir este ciclo una vez más antes de que Blaine empezara a asentir con la cabeza de nuevo. Kurt se deslizó hasta el segundo nudillo y finalmente el dedo índice de Kurt se metió totalmente en el interior de Blaine. Después Kurt le añadió un segundo dedo. Éste mantuvo su mirada en el rostro de Blaine para comprobar que no le estaba doliendo. Luego Kurt añadió un tercer dedo pero Blaine quería más. Entonces Kurt se puso el condón y se echó un poco de lubricante y empezó a penetrarle poco a poco. Blaine empezó a gemir y a susurrarle a Kurt que lo amaba. Éste empezó a besarlo. Mientras se besaban los 2 gimieron. Luego Kurt continuó con las embestidas hasta que llegó a la próstata de Blaine. Cuando llegó Kurt no paró de embestirlo mientras Blaine no paraba de gemir. Así estuvieron todo el rato hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. El primero en llegar fue Blaine y segundos mas tarde el castaño tuvo su orgasmo._

Tras hacerlo los 2 se quedaron tumbados en la cama. Tras descansar un poco los 2 se dieron la vuelta mirándose entre sí.

\- Me alegro de que hayamos esperado tanto.

\- Y yo.

\- Te quiero Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti. ¿Seguro que no te ha dolido nada?

\- Un poco al principio pero enseguida el dolor se convirtió en placer ... . Kurt.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Gracias por haber ido despacio.

\- Por ti haría lo que fuera.

\- Eres tan perfecto Kurt.

\- Tu también lo eres.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me alegro mucho de que haya perdido mi virginidad anal contigo.

\- Y yo me alegro de que nuestra primera vez haya sido perfecta.

\- Kurt.

\- Dime.

\- Quiero que me prometas que ahora que lo hemos hecho hagamos otras cosas aparte de esto.

\- Te lo prometo, cariño.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vemos la tele o...

\- Prefiero descansar un poco.

\- Genial porque yo también estaba algo cansado.

\- Bien, pues buenas noches mi amor.

\- Kurt.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Puedo dormirme abrazado a ti?

\- Claro.

Entonces el moreno abrazó al castaño y al rato ambos se quedaron dormidos. Para Blaine todo había salido todo perfecto. Se había acostado con Kurt y ese nervio que tenía por perder la virginidad se le había quitado. Por ahora las cosas iban bien para los 2. Sin embargo lo que no supieron fue que más adelante comenzarían a tener problemas ...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Nota de autor

Estas fueron vuestras respuestas:

¿Quién queréis que fuera pasivo?

Kurt 1 votos.

Blaine 4 votos.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo

Tras 1 capítulo sin drama Klaine va a empezar a tener problemas.

¿Quién queréis que se entrometa en la relación? (Vale cualquiera menos Puck).

Edito para contestar a la pregunta que ha dicho Darrenatic, si, puede ser cualquiera de los nuevos.

Como de costumbre tenéis de tiempo para dejar vuestra review hasta el próximo sábado. Al domingo podréis dejarla también pero no influirá en la votación.


	6. Capítulo 5

Gracias a todos por la review.

Lo primero es que a mi personalmente no me hace gracia que haya drama pero es que así se hace más interesante. En cuanto a lo de que Klaine rompan yo personalmente no quiero que ocurra pero sois vosotros los que decidís así que yo sólo dejo la opción para que eso ocurra y si no queréis que ocurra pues votad que no rompan.

En cuanto a la pregunta de quién se entrometerá lo vais a ver. Luego os pondré los resultados como de costumbre.

Darren Criss Fan la verdad es que Puck es algo cotilla en este fic jejeje.

Os dejo ahora con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 5: COMPLICACIONES**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Blaine y Kurt se habían acostado por primera vez. Hasta ahora las cosas les iban bien a ambos. Sin embargo un buen día empezó a complicarse la cosa. Ese día comenzó como cualquier otro. Blaine y Kurt habían dormido juntos la noche anterior. El moreno, al levantarse primero preparó el desayuno para él y su novio. Entonces el castaño se levantó y empezaron a desayunar. Mientras lo estaban haciendo Blaine empezó a hablar.

\- Cariño, he pensado en que podría llamar a Matt para que quedáramos con él y Dylan.

\- ¿Te refieres a una doble cita?

\- Sí, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Por mi perfecto.

\- Genial. Pues voy a llamarle.

Entonces Blaine se fue a Nyada. Mientras se fue llamó a Matt y quedaron para cenar al viernes siguiente. Cuando Blaine llegó a Nyada tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Sebastian.

\- Blaine, tenemos que hablar.

\- Sebastian, creo que acordamos los 2 que solo fue sexo así que no tenemos nada de que hablar. Si me disculpas llego tarde a clase.

\- Yo creo que si que tenemos que hablar.

\- No. Mira Sebastian aparte de que sólo fue sexo estoy saliendo con Kurt y lo quiero mucho así que no quiero nada contigo ¿te enteras?

\- Blaine, en serio tenemos que hablar.

\- ¡He dicho que no!

Tras decirle eso se fue a clase. El resto de la mañana fue normal. Incluso Sebastian no volvió a molestarle más. Cuando terminaron las clases Blaine volvió al piso y allí estaba Kurt esperándole.

\- ¡Hola cariño!

\- ¡Hey Blaine! ¿qué tal la mañana?

\- Bueno ... en general bien salvo por una cosa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Me he topado con Sebastian.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería?

\- Hablar.

\- ¿Y de qué quería hablar?

\- Pues no lo sé porque no le he dejado.

\- Seguro estoy que quiere algo contigo.

\- Lo he pensado y por eso mismo le he dicho que lo que pasó la otra vez no va a volver a repetirse.

\- Pero, ¿sabe que no estás disponible?

\- Sí. En cuanto se lo he dicho se ha callado y me fui a clase. Desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con él.

\- Pues menos mal porque la verdad es que no me fío de ese tipo.

\- Tranquilo cariño, que sólo tengo ojos para ti.

\- Lo sé.

Y entonces los 2 se besaron. Luego se pusieron a comer. Mientras estuvieron comiendo volvió Puck y le comentaron lo sucedido con Sebastian.

\- Chicos, si se pone muy pesado llamadme que os aseguro que no os va a volver a llamar.

\- No hace falta llegar a esos extremos. Creo que con lo que le he dicho es suficiente.

\- Pues yo no terminaría de fiar. Sé que puedo fiarme de ti Blaine pero hay algo en él que no me gusta.

Cuando Kurt dijo eso Blaine no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el castaño se refería a que él se había acostado con él pero decidió no comentar nada sobre eso.

\- A ver cariño, el hecho de que crea que es suficiente no significa que no vaya a estar atento por si quiere volver a tener algo conmigo.

Terminaron de comer y luego Blaine y Kurt se fueron al cuarto del castaño y se pusieron a ver un dvd. Por la tarde Blaine se fue a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que tenía que leer para una clase cuando de nuevo se encontró con Sebastian.

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo o qué?

\- Lo cierto es que sí.

\- ¿Es que no te ha quedado claro lo de esta mañana? No quiero tener nada contigo.

\- Lo cierto es que ... ya lo tienes.

\- ¿De qué hablas? El hecho de que nos acostáramos una vez no significa que seamos algo.

\- A ver Blaine. Si me dejaras hablar te lo explicaría todo.

\- Pues .. explícate.

\- El caso es que desde hace unos días empecé a sentirme mal. Empecé a tener náuseas y me encontraba algo más cansado de lo habitual. Fui al médico y ...

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que estás embarazado?

\- Sí.

\- Eso ... eso es imposible.

\- Tengo el gen del embarazo así que es posible Blaine.

\- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que cuando lo hicimos usamos condón.

\- Al parecer dio igual. Quiero que sepas que quiero quedármelo. Me da igual si quieres formar parte de la vida de nuestro bebé.

\- Entonces ... entonces ¿no estarás haciendo esto para que empecemos a salir?

\- ¿Qué? Jamás mentiría sobre algo así. Si no estás listo para ser padre lo entenderé perfectamente.

\- Cla... claro que quiero ser padre, es decir, no me esperaba serlo tan joven pero si que quiero serlo. ¡Es mi bebé! Aunque que quede claro. El hecho de que vayamos a ser padres no nos va convertir en pareja ni en nada, solo en padre del bebé.

\- Me parece perfecto. No quiero entrometerme en tu relación con Kurt. Por eso antes no te dije nada pero luego pensé que tenías el derecho a saberlo. Ya te llamaré cuando tenga la primera ecografía.

Entonces Blaine pensó en lo que le había dicho Kurt. ¿Realmente Sebastian le estaba diciendo la verdad?

\- Un momento. Perdona por la pregunta pero, ¿seguro que es mío? quiero decir ¿no te has acostado con otros?

\- Por supuesto que es tuyo. No suelo acostarme con el primer tío que conozco. Si lo hice contigo fue por pura suerte. Así que sí es tuyo al 100%. No me he acostado con nadie aparte de ti.

\- Está bien, pues .. voy a seguir con lo mío.

\- Vale.

Y entonces Sebastian se fue. Nada más irse Blaine se puso a pensar en lo que Sebastian le acababa de decir. Estaba embarazado de él. Empezó a darle vueltas sobre lo que va a pasar ahora, sobretodo lo que le va a decir Kurt cuando se entere. Blaine cogió el libro que había ido a buscar y se iba a ir de la biblioteca cuando se encontró a Puck.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa Blainey? Tienes una cara ...

\- Lo sé. Tu también la tendrías en mi situación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No le habrás puesto los cuernos a Kurt?

\- ¡No! Acabo de hablar con Sebastian.

\- ¿Otra vez molestándote? Ahora se va a enterar.

\- ¡Quieto! No le hagas nada.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

\- Porque si le haces daño ... si le harías daño a ... también le harías daño a mi bebé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes. Sebastian quería contarme que está embarazado de mi.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que eres el padre?

\- Me ha dicho que no se ha acostado con nadie aparte de mi, claro.

\- Exígele una prueba de ADN y que se haga un test de embarazo delante tuyo.

\- ¿No te fías para nada de él,no?

\- ¿Acaso tú si?

\- No creo que me mienta, es decir, si fuera mentira él no me habría dicho que me llamaría para quedar para la primera ecografía.

\- No sé Blaine. Tal vez se lo esté inventando para volver contigo, mejor dicho que empecéis a salir.

\- Pues no. Él me ha dicho que no espera que yo me haga cargo del niño tal siquiera. Por supuesto, le he dicho que quiero formar parte de la vida del niño aunque claro, eso no significa que vayamos a ser pareja e incluso el me ha dicho que no quiere meterse en mi relación con Kurt

\- Blaine, eso es lo típico que se dice por quedar bien. Seguro estoy que va a entrometerse en vuestra relación y utilizará al bebé como excusa y sino ya verás.

\- Pues yo le he creído y ya sabe lo que hay y no pienso permitir que entorpezca mi relación con Kurt.

\- Solo te digo que tengas cuidado.

\- Lo tendré.

\- ¡Ah! Y también ten cuidado a ver cómo se lo dices a Kurt. Ya sabes que seguramente no le vaya a hacer gracia que sepas que vas a tener un hijo con otro.

\- Descuida que también lo tendré.

Y entonces Blaine se fue para el piso. Cuando llegó allí estaba esperándole Kurt. Sabía que tenía que decirle que iba a ser padre e intentó buscar la mejor forma para decírselo a Kurt porque sin duda alguna tenía que decírselo para que no hubieran mentiras entre ambos e intentaran que la relación fuera lo más normal teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

\- Kurt, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Me estás asustando.

\- Ya sé por qué Sebastian quería hablar conmigo. He hablado con él hace un rato. Te juro que no estaba buscándolo ni nada por el estilo.

\- Ok. Te creo pero ... ¿por qué quería hablar contigo? ¿quiere volver contigo o ... o empezar algo contigo?

\- Antes de decirte nada quiero que sepas que lo que te voy a decir es algo que nos va a afectar como pareja pero te prometo que nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Blaine? Me estás asustando ...

\- Resulta que Sebastian tiene el gen del embarazo y al parecer cuando me acosté con él ...

\- Lo dejaste embarazado.

\- Sí. Lo siento mucho Kurt. Quiero que sepas que esto es lo último que quería pero aún así quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida y que el bebé no va a hacer que te quiera menos de lo que te quiero.

\- Lo sé y no quiero que te preocupes por mi aunque primero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿estás seguro de que es tuyo?

\- ¿Honestamente? No lo sé al 100%. Cuando lo hicimos usamos condón pero según él sólo se ha acostado conmigo.

\- Bueno pues cuando nazca o incluso antes se le pide una prueba de paternidad.

\- Entonces ¿no estás enfadado?

\- Está claro que no estoy para tirar cohetes pero no es el fin del mundo. Intentaremos llevarlo con la más normalidad posible para que lo nuestro funcione.

\- Gracias por comprenderlo.

\- De nada. Por cierto quiero que tengas cuidado porque no me fío del suricato. Lo mismo utiliza el bebé para que rompamos.

\- Eso no voy a permitirlo y, además, el me dijo que no quería meterse en nuestra relación.

\- Pues para no quererlo ya lo ha hecho. De todas formas quiero que estés atento por si acaso.

\- Lo estaré. Te quiero Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti Blaine.

Tras decirle eso Blaine besó a Kurt. Luego se fue a su cuarto y se dispuso a leer el libro que había cogido de la biblioteca cuando empezó a pensar en el embarazo de Sebastian y las consecuencias que podía tener no sólo hablando por el hecho de ser padre sino por el hecho de que sin quererlo Kurt se iba a convertir en padre y no estaba muy convencido de que fuera justo para él tener esa carga sin haberla buscado.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Los resultados de la pregunta han sido éstos:

¿Quién queréis que se entrometa?

Spencer 2 votos

Sebastian 3 votos.

* * *

Ahora voy a poner las preguntas.

1 ¿Queréis que Blaine haga algo para que que rompa con Kurt para que no cargue con el bebé de Sebastian y él?

2 ¿Queréis que el embarazo de Sebastian sea cierto o se lo esté inventando?

3 Si sale que es inventado ¿Queréis que alguien se entere de que el embarazo es falso?

Es muy importante responder a todas las preguntas. Aunque por ejemplo respondáis que el embarazo sea cierto tenéis que responder en la 3º por si acaso saliera que es falso. También aprovecho para decir que aunque decidáis que los Klaine rompan lo cierto es que podrán volver (os daré la opción para que vuelvan en algún capítulo).


	7. Capítulo 6

Muchas gracias a todos por la review.

En cuanto a las preguntas luego veréis los resultados al final. Aviso de que realmente en este capítulo sólo se ven las 2 primeras preguntas. La 3º he decidido no incluirla en este capítulo pero si que saldrá más adelante más que nada para alargar un poco más esta trama.

Os dejo ahora con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 6: ESA ES LA CUESTIÓN**

Pasaron unos días desde que Blaine le había dicho a Kurt que Sebastian estaba embarazado. A pesar de que Kurt le había dicho que quería formar parte de la vida del bebé Blaine sentía que en el fondo estaba obligando a Kurt a ser padre cuando él no lo había buscado porque fue él quien se acostó con Sebastian. Desde que lo comentó Blaine había tenido dudas sobre si decírselo a Kurt. Aquella mañana Blaine decidió ser valiente y preguntárselo a Kurt.

\- Cariño. Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿No habrás dejado a otro embarazado verdad? Jejejeje.

\- Hablo en serio cariño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es sobre Sebastian y mi bebé.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo?

\- Ocurre que quiero que me digas si ... si estás seguro de que quieres formar parte de la vida bebé.

\- ¡Claro que quiero serlo! ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Es que a Sebastian no le parece bien?

\- No lo he hablado con él pero supongo que le parecerá bien.

\- ¿Entonces ... entonces no quieres que forme parte de la vida del bebé?

\- ¡No es eso!

\- ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Por qué me lo estás preguntando sino? Si realmente quisieras que formara parte de la vida bebé no lo hubieras hecho pero lo has dicho. ¿Por qué Blaine? ¿Por qué?

\- Kurt, yo ... yo quiero que recapacites y te lo pienses detenidamente.

\- No hay nada que pensar. Quiero formar parte.

\- Kurt, no lo entiendes. No estamos hablando de un juguete que puedes tirar cuando no te gusta. Si quieres formar parte de la vida bebé sabes que va a ser para siempre.

\- Ya lo sé Blaine.

\- Sólo te digo que no me parece justo que te obligue a ser padre por un error que cometí.

\- Puede que sea tu error pero yo te quiero a ti y a tus errores así que sí, quiero formar parte de la vida del bebé.

\- Kurt, prométeme que te lo vas a pensar un poco más.

\- Puedo hacerlo pero mi respuesta va a ser la misma.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Sí, pero ¿qué hacemos mientras tanto? Yo no sé tú pero no puedo hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido porque sé que el bebé no existiera.

\- Pues ... actúa como siempre y procura no hablar de ese tema hasta que no te lo pienses mejor.

\- Vale. Bueno, me voy a clase.

\- Yo también.

Y entonces los 2 se fueron a clase. Realmente a Kurt le había sentado mal lo que le había dicho Blaine y no podía evitar pensar en ese tema así que decidió saltarse la clase y le mandó un mensaje a Puck para hablar del tema.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hummel? Por el mensaje parecías preocupado.

\- Se trata de Blaine y yo. Hemos discutido más o menos.

\- Déjame adivinar. ¿Es por el bebé?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es qué Sebastian está aprovechándose de Blaine?

\- De momento no. Espero que eso no ocurra aunque no me puedo fiar.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Blaine me ha insistido en que me piense bien si quiero formar parte de la vida del bebé. ¿te lo puedes creer?

\- Pues ... lo entiendo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mira Kurt, yo sólo te digo que no todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a formar parte de la vida de un bebé que no es suyo.

\- Pero yo ya le he dicho que sí.

\- ¿Entiendes que es para siempre?

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Pues entonces dile a Blaine eso.

\- Pero si se lo dije e insistió en que siguiera pensándomelo.

\- Mira Kurt. No quiero meterme en vuestra relación pero pienso que deberías de hablarlo con él y no conmigo.

\- Es que luego me dijo que no quería obligarme a formar parte de la vida del bebé.

\- Es que tiene razón Kurt. Piensa un poco. Ponte que dices que sí y al final acabas echándole la culpa a Blaine por haberte obligado a ser padre cuando no querías serlo. Sólo quiere que estés seguro de querer serlo.

\- Supongo que debo de hablar con él ¿no?

\- Es lo que te estoy diciendo pero escucha Kurt. Es preferible que esperes como mínimo hasta mañana para que vea que lo has recapacitado un poco.

Tras decirle eso Kurt se fue a clase.

Por su parte cuando terminaron las de Blaine éste se fue al apartamento de Sebastian porque quería decirle que ya había hablado con Kurt.

\- ¿Qué quieres Blaine? ¿No te habrás echado atrás? porque perfectamente lo entendería.

\- ¿Qué? No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hay una cosa que te quería comentar sobre el bebé.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- A pesar de que tu y yo somos sus padres quiero que Kurt forme parte de la vida del bebé..

\- Mmm vale pero ¿de verdad Kurt quiere serlo?

\- Sí.

Sabía que le había mentido pero tenía que decirle eso para que ver la reacción de Sebastian.

\- Blaine, puedo estar de acuerdo a que Kurt vea a nuestro bebé pero ... quiero que Kurt entienda que no puede estar de acuerdo ahora y luego desentenderse.

\- Ok. Pues luego se lo diré.

\- ¿Querías algo más?

\- ¿Cuándo es la ecografía?

\- Me toca la semana que viene. En serio Blaine, no hace falta que vayas.

\- Soy el padre y quiero verlo.

\- Bien, pues ya te llamo para ir juntos.

\- Ok, pues me voy a decírselo a Kurt.

Y entonces se fue de casa de Sebastian. Cuando lo hizo Sebastian llamó a un amigo suyo para que preparara la ecografía ya que realmente Sebastian no estaba embarazado y sólo lo estaba diciendo para intentar conquistar a Blaine.

Finalmente Blaine llegó al apartamento. Allí estaban Kurt y Puck. En cuanto entró Blaine el castaño se metió a su habitación.

\- Puck ¿Kurt me está evitando?

\- Será mejor que hables con él.

\- Ok.

\- Pero Blaine, hazme un favor y no intentes expulsarlo de tu vida.

\- ¿Te contó lo que le dije?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- ¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas?

Entonces Blaine entró en la habitación del castaño y empezaron a hablar.

\- Cariño ¿me estás evitando?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Pues porque en cuanto he entrado te has ido a tu habitación. ¿No habrás cambiado de opinión y no te atreves a decírmelo? Porque aunque me doliera lo aceptaría perfectamente.

\- Blaine, no he cambiado de opinión. Nunca lo he hecho y no pienso cambiar de opinión. Puedes decirme que espere 3 meses que seguiré pensando lo mismo. Quiero formar parte de la vida del bebé.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Mira cariño. Te voy a ser franco. No me hace mucha gracia, bueno en realidad nada de gracia que vayas a tener un bebé con Sebastian pero es lo que hay y sé que voy a querer a ese niño tanto como te quiero a ti.

\- ¡Kurt!

Entonces el moreno se acercó al castaño y empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que paró Blaine.

\- Por cierto acabo de hablar con Sebastian. Tengo que irme con él la semana que viene para su primera ecografía.

\- Perfecto. Pues ya iremos.

\- Te quiero tanto Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- Por cierto, sé que has hablado con Puck.

\- Es que no entendía por qué estabas actuando así y ahora lo sé. Quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a echar en cara que al aceptar este bebé me esté perdiendo otras cosas.

\- Yo ... yo siento haberte intentado alejarte.

\- Es lógico cariño. Sabes que esta decisión en principio es para toda la vida. Tenías que estar seguro que yo estaba seguro que sé lo que hago.

\- Pero podría haber hecho algo distinto.

\- Eso no importa. Lo importante es que hemos superado este problema y eso nos hace más fuertes como pareja.

\- Mmmm supongo que tienes razón ... pero, ¿por qué te has ido a tu habitación en cuanto he vuelto? Me habías asustado. Pensaba que habías cambiado de opinión y te había perdido.

\- Lo siento si te ha parecido eso pero nunca jamás me vas a perder y menos por esto que tenía tan claro desde el momento que me lo dijiste. Eres lo mejor de mi vida Blaine.

\- Tú también lo eres Kurt.

\- Entonces se besaron de nuevo.

\- Cariño, me voy un momento. ¿quedamos en el cine y luego cenamos algo?

\- Vale.

Y después de decirle eso Kurt se fue a casa de Sebastian. No quiso decírselo a Blaine ya que podría molestarle pero tenía la sensación de que tal vez Sebastian pudiera estar tramando algo para que Blaine rompiera con él.

Mientras Kurt se dirigía a su casa Sebastian llamó a su amigo y éste le confirmó que ya había conseguido prepararlo todo para que continuara con su farsa para conquistar a Blaine.

Finalmente Kurt llegó a la casa de Sebastian.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kurt?

\- Quiero que sepas que gracias a tu bebe a mi y a Blaine nos has hecho más fuerte como pareja.

\- ¿y?

\- Que espero por tu bien que tu embarazo no lo utilices para acercarte más a Blaine.

\- ¿Qué? Ya le dije a Blaine que no quiero interferir en vuestra relación - mintió.

\- Yo sólo te aviso.

\- ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué me quedé embarazado a propósito para poder conquistar a Blaine?

\- Espero que eso no sea cierto porque diría la clase de persona que eres.

\- Mira Kurt, como no te vayas de aquí le pienso decir a Blaine que estás insultándome e insinuando cosas que no son.

\- Entonces ¿seguro que no le dijiste que se asegurara que yo quería formar parte de la vida del bebé?

\- No te voy a engañar Kurt, esta mañana me ha comentado que lo sabías y le he preguntado si tú estabas seguro pero yo no le dicho nada antes y si quieres puedes decírselo.

\- Lo haré.

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo, Kurt? Que tienes envidia de que yo voy a tener a su primer hijo y todo porque me acosté con él antes de que salierais y eso no es justo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrate que no voy detrás de Blaine?

\- Yo no tengo celos de ti porque estoy más que seguro que más adelante Blaine y yo tendremos nuestros propios hijos y me da igual si no es el primero porque yo quiero la felicidad de Blaine. En cuanto a lo de demostrarme que no vas detrás de él pues es muy sencillo, liga con otros.

\- Sabes de sobra que no es fácil y menos aún ahora que estoy embarazado.

\- Me da igual. Entonces procura llamarlo sólo para las emergencias.

\- Está bien, eso haré y si me disculpas quiero estar solo.

\- Vale, ya me voy.

Y entonces Kurt se fue de allí. A Sebastian no le había gustado la visita que había tenido de Kurt porque ahora se complicaban las cosas para conseguir su plan de conseguir a Blaine.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Los resultados de la pregunta han sido éstos:

1 ¿Queréis que Blaine haga algo para que que rompa con Kurt para que no cargue con el bebé de Sebastian y él?

Si: 2 voto.

No: 3 votos.

2 ¿Queréis que el embarazo de Sebastian sea cierto o se lo esté inventando?

Cierto: 2 voto.

Falso: 3 votos.

3 Si sale que es inventado ¿Queréis que alguien se entere de que el embarazo es falso?

Si: 3 votos.

No: 2 votos.

Para esta pregunta realmente no había preguntado quien se iba a enterar y como me habéis dado vuestra opinión algunos os lo voy a preguntar ahora para que todos expreséis vuestra opinión.

* * *

Ahora os dejo con las nuevas preguntas

1 En el siguiente capítulo Sebastian va a tener ayuda de un personaje adulto para seguir fingiendo el embarazado. ¿Qué personaje adulto queréis que le ayude? Valen todos los adultos menos Cooper.

2 ¿Queréis que Sebastian bese a Blaine?

3 ¿Queréis que Blaine le corresponda?

4\. ¿Quién queréis que se entere del embarazo falso de Sebastian? Elegid una de estas opciones.

a) Puck

b) Kurt

c) Blaine

d) Santana

e) Mercedes.

Me hubiera gustado poner a más gente pero es que son los únicos que se haya visto que tienen amistad con Kurt o Blaine. Como en el anterior capítulo a pesar de que contestéis que no en la 2º pregunta debéis de responder en la 3º pregunta.


	8. Capítulo 7

Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas luego veréis los resultados al final.

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 7: CAYENDO EN LA TRAMPA**

Había pasado una semana desde que Blaine y Kurt solucionaron sus problemas. Desde entonces las cosas eran bien para Blaine y Kurt. Sin embargo lo que no sabían es que iban a caer en la trampa de Sebastian, mejor dicho Blaine iba a caer.

Aquella mañana Blaine y Kurt se levantaron como un día normal. Blaine estaba algo nervioso porque tenía la primera ecografía con Sebastian.

\- ¿Te dijo Sebastian que te llamaría?

\- No, he quedado con él a las 11:00 en su casa.

\- Ya sabes que me gustaría poder ir ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé y no te preocupes. Ya le diré al ginecólogo de Sebastian que nos grave una copia y luego te la puedo enseñar.

\- Realmente me sabe mal. Es la primera ecografía.

\- Cariño, tú concéntrate en la presentación del trabajo. Además sé que no te van a dejar venirte a la ecografía.

\- Pero aún así me encantaría.

\- Lo sé.

Después de decirle eso Blaine y Kurt se fueron a clase. Cuando llegaron las 11 Blaine se fue a casa de Sebastian.

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Al final Kurt no viene?

\- No ha podido cambiar la presentación.

\- Está bien.

\- Luego le pedimos una copia para que lo pueda ver.

\- Me parece bien.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Blaine?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ayer empecé a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Al principio pensé que era que me había enamorado pero no podía ser porque esa sensación la tuve cuando estuve con Jane y soy totalmente gay.

\- Entonces ¿por qué tuviste sentiste mariposas?

\- Estuve buscando en Internet y descubrí que eso es normal en los embarazados.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, al parecer esa sensación son las patadas del bebé solo que como el bebé es tan pequeño pues yo noto esa esa sensación.

\- ¿de verdad? ¿has vuelto a tener esa sensación?

\- No.

\- Lamento mucho haberme perdido ese momento.

\- Blaine, no te disculpes. Es normal. Tu y yo no somos pareja por lo que seguramente te vas a perder algunas cosas por desgracia.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Blaine, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Tienes toda la razón.

\- Bueno, pues ... será mejor que nos vayamos al ginecólogo.

\- Sí.

Entonces los 2 se fueron del piso. En cuanto salio del piso Sebastian le avisó a Terri para que preparara todo para continuar la falsa. De momento Blaine acababa de caer en la trampa ya que el primer objetivo era hacerle sentir mal al haberse perdido las primeras patadas del bebé. Ahora venía el momento definitivo para Sebastian ya que necesitaba que todo saliera perfecto para que continuara con su plan. Si todo sale como supuestamente debía de salir Sebastian sabía que tenía que seguir haciéndole sentir mal y en un momento de descuido besarlo para que entonces Blaine recordara como fue aquel beso que se dieron y así podría dejar a Kurt. Pasados unos días Sebastian le diría a Blaine que se empezaría a sentir mal y habría perdido al bebé. Sebastian pensaba que a pesar de la perdida del bebé los 2 seguirían juntos y más adelante intentarían tener otro bebé.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sebastian recibió un mensaje de Terri diciéndole que el material estaba todo preparado. Finalmente Blaine y Sebastian llegaron al hospital y enseguida les llamaron para la cita falsa que tenía programada Sebastian.

\- Buenos días. Soy Terri Del Moniaco.

\- Buenas. Yo soy Blaine y este es Sebastian, la "madre" de mi bebé.

\- Muy bien. ¿Puedo deciros una cosa? Realmente hacen una pareja encantadora.

\- Lo siento doctora pero en realidad ... en realidad yo ... yo tengo novio. Sebastian y yo nos acostamos antes de empezar a salir con Kurt.

\- Oh, lo siento.

\- No se preocupe. No podía averiguarlo.

\- Bueno, pues vamos a comenzar. Por favor Sebastian pasa aquí al lado y ya empezamos.

\- Está bien. - contestó Sebastian.

Entonces Sebastian se sentó en la silla mientras Terri se fue a por el gel de ultrasonido. Evidentemente tanto Terri como Sebastian sabían que no iba a pasar nada puesto que el propio Sebastian se había hecho pruebas el día anterior. Al saber que iba a salir negativo Terri también preparó para que todo saliera perfecto.

\- Bueno Sebastian, ya puedes quitarte la camisa. Después notarás algo de frío.

\- Bien.

En cuanto se lo dijo Sebastian le hizo caso y Terri le restregó el gel. Entonces Terri cogió e hizo como si encendiera el ecógrafo aunque realmente estaba poniendo el vídeo donde salía la ecografía de un paciente. Todo lo habían hecho perfecto para que coincidiera con la fecha de la supuesta gestación del bebé y que además fuera de un paciente varón. Luego editaron el nombre del paciente y parecía cómo si fuera real.

Terri empezó con la ecografía. Durante la ecografía les fue explicando que todo iba bien. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto para Sebastian, quien no paró de reír. Blaine pensaba que era de felicidad pero en realidad era porque su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Blaine se estaba creyendo que en realidad seguía embarazado.

Después de la ecografía Terri les dio una copia de la misma. Luego Blaine y Sebastian salieron del hospital y Sebastian continuó con su plan para recuperar a Blaine.

\- Pues ... parece que todo va bien.

\- Sí, todo va de maravilla.

\- Blaine.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Puedes acompañarme a casa? Me siento algo mareado.

\- Cla... claro.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

Entonces Blaine acompañó a Sebastian a su casa. Cuando entraron Blaine lo llevó hasta la habitación del castaño.

\- No tenías que acompañarme hasta aquí.

\- Pero realmente quería. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

\- De nada.

Tras decirle eso Sebastian se tumbó en la cama y al poco rato empezó a fingir que sentía mariposas.

\- ¡Mira, otra vez!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estoy sintiendo otra vez las mariposas en el estómago.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí ... Blaine ¿por qué no me tocas el estómago para ver si las sientes?

Sebastian sabía que Blaine no iba a sentir nada y también sabía que Blaine no iba a querer rechazar esa proposición tras haberse perdido la anterior vez.

\- Claro.

Entonces Blaine se acercó a Sebastian y empezó a tocar a Sebastian. Blaine se sentía un poco mal porque era la primera vez que estaba tocando a otro hombre que no fuera a Kurt pero sin embargo le pudieron las ganas.

\- ¿Por dónde las has notado?

\- Por aquí.

Entonces Sebastian se puso sentado en la cama y le cogió la mano a Blaine y le indicó el lugar donde supuestamente estaba sintiendo las mariposas. A pesar de que Sebastian no estaba embarazado si que empezó a sentir las mariposas y es que estaba enamorado de Blaine. Sin embargo el moreno no sentía nada y se quedó mirando la barriga del castaño. Luego Blaine levantó la cabeza y entonces vio como Sebastian le estaba comiendo la mirada. El castaño se acercó a Blaine y empezó a besarlo. Lo más raro para Blaine es que le siguió el beso durante unos segundos hasta que paró porque realmente no quería besarlo. Sólo le había seguido el beso porque le había pillado desprevenido. Sebastian, que se dio cuenta intentó arreglar la situación.

\- Lo siento mucho Blaine. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando.

\- No, no te preocupes.

\- Soy un estúpido.

\- No lo eres.

\- Sí, Blaine, lo soy. El otro día hable con Kurt y le dije que iba a intentar menterme lo menos posible en vuestra relación y ahora voy y te beso. Soy un estúpido.

\- Sebastian, no eres estúpido. A veces las personas cometemos errores.

\- Lo dices para intentar consolarme.

\- Mira si realmente fueras un estúpido me habrías besado y no me estarías diciendo esto ahora.

\- Bueno ... pero ahora cuando se lo cuentes a Kurt se va a cabrear conmigo y va a tener toda la razón.

\- No te preocupes. Si quieres no se lo cuento porque ... ¿no sientes nada por mi no?

\- ¡Claro que no! Es decir sé que eres importante para mí porque eres el padre de nuestro bebé pero no siento nada por ti.

\- Pues entonces no se lo cuento.

\- Blaine, no lo hagas por mi. Si se lo ocultas te podría perjudicar en tu relación. Quiero que tengas una relación sana.

\- Entonces ¿quieres que te riña Kurt?

\- Evidentemente no quiero pero es lo justo así que sí.

\- Bueno, pues me voy a mi casa a enseñarle el vídeo a Kurt.

\- Muy bien.

Entonces Blaine se fue de casa de Sebastian. Éste sabía que su plan había fracasado pero aún así el castaño no se había dado por vencido y seguiría intentándo recuperar al moreno aunque eso significara que tuviera que romper primero la relación entre Kurt y Blaine antes de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

Luego el moreno se fue a casa. Al poco de llegar volvió Kurt.

\- ¿Qué tal la ecografía?

\- Perfecto.

\- Te noto un poco raro para haber salido perfecto. ¿estás bien?

\- Bueno, es que ha pasado una cosa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No quiero que te enfades.

\- No puedo prometerte nada. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Después de la ecografía Sebastian no se sentía bien y le he acompañado a su casa. Luego ha empezado a sentir mariposas en el estómago y al parecer eso son las patadas del bebé. Entonces me he acercado a él para ver si podía sentir las mariposas y Sebastian me besó. Te juro que me he apartado y luego Sebastian se ha arrepentido.

\- ¡Será ...! ¡Sabía que esto ocurriría!

\- Kurt, no seas así con él. Me ha pedido perdón y me ha dicho que no siente nada por mi.

\- Perdona cariño pero te crees todo lo que te dicen. Lo ha dicho claramente porque no le has correspondido el beso.

\- Bueno ... a mi me ha parecido bastante sincero.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pasa aquí Blaine? Que aquí el suricato se está aprovechando de ti. Sabe que te crees todas sus mentiras. Estoy más que seguro que se sentía perfectamente y te ha pedido que le acompañaras para luego acabar cayendo en su trampa.

\- Mira cariño, yo no he caído en ninguna trampa porque no siento nada por él.

\- Pero podías haber caído.

\- Tendré cuidado la próxima vez.

\- Más te vale.

\- Entonces ¿no estás enfadado conmigo?

\- Un poco. No me gusta que otros chicos te besen aunque tú no le correspondas y aún encima de la forma en que te han besado. Por favor te lo pido Blaine procura no creerte todo lo que te digan, sobre todo lo que te diga Sebastian.

\- Está bien.

\- Bueno, y ¿me vas a enseñar la ecografía?

\- Claro.

Entonces Blaine sacó el dvd y lo puso en el reproductor. Blaine le estuvo explicando a Kurt todo lo que les estuvo diciendo la ginecóloga. Luego Blaine se fue a comprar algunas cosas y Kurt se quedó en casa. Se puso a pensar en el asunto del beso de Sebastian y en esos momentos empezó a pensar que tal vez todo era un plan de Sebastian para recuperar a Blaine pero el problema es que no podía demostrarlo. Entonces Kurt le envió un mensaje a Puck, quien se había ido a su pueblo porque allí eran fiestas.

\- Puck, necesito tu ayuda. Creo que Sebastian está intentando separarme de Blaine.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Los resultados de la pregunta han sido éstos:

1 En el siguiente capítulo Sebastian va a tener ayuda de un personaje adulto para seguir fingiendo el embarazado. ¿Qué personaje adulto queréis que le ayude? Valen todos los adultos menos Cooper.

Terri 2 votos.

Cassandra 1 voto.

Sue 1 voto.

2 ¿Queréis que Sebastian bese a Blaine?

Si 3 votos.

No 1 votos.

3 ¿Queréis que Blaine le corresponda?

Si 1 votos.

No 3 votos.

4\. ¿Quién queréis que se entere del embarazo falso de Sebastian? Elegid una de estas opciones.

a) Puck 2 votos

b) Kurt 0 votos

c) Blaine 2 votos

d) Santana 0 votos

e) Mercedes 0 votos

* * *

Ahora os dejo con la nueva pregunta:

1\. ¿Queréis que Blaine caiga en otra trampa de Sebastian antes de que descubra la verdad?


	9. Capítulo 8

Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a la pregunta luego veréis el resultado al final.

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Os adelanto que de momento Sebastian ya no molestará más a los Klaine.

**CAPÍTULO 8: DESMONTANDO EL PLAN DE SEBASTIAN**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Sebastian se hizo la falsa ecografía. Aquel día Blaine se fue a Nyada como de costumbre. Al terminar las clases se cruzó con Sebastian y empezó a hablar con él.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien.

\- Por cierto Sebastian. Le conté a Kurt lo del beso y no tienes que preocuparte. Todo está perfectamente entre Kurt y yo.

Cuando Blaine le dijo eso a Sebastian, éste se quedó mal porque pensaba que Kurt rompería con él o al menos discutirían con lo cual Blaine estaría mas vulnerable.

\- ¿No habéis discutido ni nada? Lo digo porque si yo fuera tu novio y otro me besara me lo tomaría mal.

\- Bueno ... se enfadó un poco pero enseguida se le pasó.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con él para aclararlo todo?

\- Gracias pero no hace falta.

\- Bueno, pues ... ya te avisaré para la próxima ecografía.

\- Vale.

Y entonces Blaine se fue para casa. Cuando volvió Kurt le estaba esperando con la comida recien hecha.

\- ¿Qué tal la mañana cariño?

\- Bien. Oye ¿cuándo vuelve Puck?

\- Esta tarde.

\- Ok. Por cierto he hablado con Sebastian esta mañana. Le he comentado que te conté lo del beso.

\- Déjame averiguar. Te ha dicho que lo siente mucho y que quiere hablar conmigo ¿no?

\- Si.

\- ¡Qué falso que es! Y lo peor es que seguro que le has creído.

\- ¿Qué? Mira cariño a mi me da igual si me ha mentido o no. Sólo te digo lo que me ha dicho.

\- Pues a mi no me da igual si te lo vas a estar creyendo.

\- Kurt ¿por qué quieres discutir esto? Sabes que te quiero y que para mi Sebastian sólo es el padre de mi hijo.

\- ¿Qué por qué quiero discutir? ¿Es qué no lo ves? Mira lo que está haciendo y eso que no ha tenido el bebé.

\- Cariño, ya sabías que algo así podía ocurrir. Evidentemente el beso no entraba dentro de los planes pero aún así sabías que íbamos a discutir.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No voy a discutir contigo pero por favor si hablas con él no quiero saber lo que te dice y espero por tu propio bien que no te dejes enredar y acabe besándote otra vez.

\- Kurt ...

\- Ni Kurt ni nada. Estoy harto de que Sebastian se haya metido en nuestra vida.

\- Cariño, a mi tampoco me gusta pero por desgracia la cosa ha venido así. Si quieres sólo te contaré las cosas de la ecografía pero tu tienes que dejar de cabrearte tanto.

\- Está bien.

Entonces los 2 se dispusieron a comer. Kurt estaba enfadado por toda la situación y aunque le había dicho a Blaine que no se cabrearía tanto lo cierto es que siguió cabreado pero decidió no desahogarse con él porque no quería volver a discutir así que esperó a que se fuera a trabajar y a la llegada de Puck para contarle a éste último todo lo sucedido.

\- Kurt. Parecías muy preocupado por el mensaje. ¿Qué ha hecho Sebastian?

\- Pues el otro día besó a Blaine.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, y lo peor es que sigue con sus trucos para hacer que Blaine caiga en su trampa y lo está consiguiendo porque últimamente noto que me estoy distanciando de Blaine.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas de ello?

\- Pues no, es decir aparte de lo que me cuenta Blaine.

\- Kurt, creo que estás celoso aunque razones no te faltan.

\- Es evidente que lo estoy. Me siento ahora mismo impotente porque ... porque estoy viendo que el amor de mi vida se escapa y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

\- El problema Kurt es que sin pruebas no puedes hacer nada. Es tu palabra contra la suya y Blaine por desgracia va a defenderle.

\- Pues no debería de hacerlo. Yo soy su novio y el es el padre de su hijo.

\- Pues ... lo único que puedo decirte es que busques pruebas.

\- No tengo nada. Sólo tengo la copia del dvd de la ecografía y lo que me ha dicho Blaine.

\- Pues ... podríamos empezar por el dvd.

\- ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?

\- ¿Acaso no desconfías de él?

\- Pues claro que sí pero inventarse un embarazo lo veo demasiado mezquino.

\- Bueno, pues de momento enséñamelo y si no veo nada sospechoso al menos habré visto a tu hijastro/a.

\- Vale aunque yo lo ví y no había nada raro.

Entonces Kurt colocó el dvd y le estuvo explicando a Puck lo que Blaine le dijo. Al terminar de ver el dvd Kurt lo sacó.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿has visto algo raro? porque yo no.

\- La verdad es que no, es decir no había visto una ecografía antes pero todo parece normal.

\- Entonces me he quedado sin opciones. Y ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo que algún día estalle y Blaine y yo rompamos.

\- ¡Un momento!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Déjame el dvd.

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

\- Sé que es una locura pero tal vez puede que sea la solución a tus problemas.

Entonces Kurt le dio el dvd a Puck. Éste se fue a su habitación y colocó el dvd en el ordenador.

\- Puck, por mucho que lo vuelvas a poner se va a ver lo mismo.

\- Mi objetivo no es verlo.

\- ¿eh?

\- Tú espera y verás.

Entonces Puck comprobó la fecha en la que se había creado el dvd y descubrió que se hizo hace diez años.

\- ¡Ajá!

\- ¿Qué ocurre Puck?

\- Pues que resulta que el dvd se hizo hace diez años.

\- Entonces, entonces ... Blaine no va a ser padre.

\- Nop.

\- Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿por qué pone en la fecha de la ecografía la de hace 2 días?

\- Pues porque lo habrá cambiado.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Puck?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aunque una parte de mi se alegra de que la farsa va a terminar por otro lado a Blaine le va a afectar mucho y no quiero verle triste.

\- Pues para eso te tiene a ti y a mi y todos nuestros amigos.

\- Ya pero le hacía mucha ilusión y no es justo que ese cabrón le haya hecho esto.

\- Sé que no es justo Kurt pero es lo que hay.

\- ¿Cómo se lo digo a Blaine? ¿Se lo suelto sin más?

\- Creo que deberías de asegurarte de que está bien y luego se lo sueltas. Le dices que lo sientes mucho.

\- ¿No podría ir yo a hablar con Sebastian para que se vaya para siempre?

\- Por lo poco que conozco a Sebastian es capaz de hablar con Blaine y decirle cualquier cosa para que te deje a ti y a mi me mande a la mierda. Este tipo ha sido capaz de falsificar un embarazo así que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Aún así es un poco gilipollas porque sabe que si no está embarazado se le va a notar que no lo está.

\- Supongo que para entonces él ya tenía previsto empezar algo con Blaine y luego decirle que ha tenido un aborto.

\- ¡Qué asco de persona!

\- ¿Sabes que? Cuando le digas a Blaine la verdad deberíais inventaros algo para decírselo a Sebastian y que luego sufra.

\- No sé. Puede que odie a Sebastian pero no soy capaz de hacer algo así. Por cierto ¿qué tal las fiestas?

\- Bien, como siempre.

Y así siguieron hablando hasta que Blaine llegó a casa.

\- Estoy reventado.

\- Lo siento mucho cariño.

\- Le he pedido al dueño que trabaje una hora más todos los días para ahorrar algo para el bebé.

En cuanto le dijo eso Kurt sabía que tenía que decírselo a pesar de que no estaba en las óptimas condiciones para decírselo.

\- Ya cariño, sobre eso ...

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Por favor Kurt no quiero discutir más.

\- Y yo tampoco quiero discutir.

\- Entonces ¿qué ibas a decirme?

\- Cariño lo que te voy a decir es muy fuerte.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ocurre que ... que deberías de decirle a tu jefe que trabajes las mismas horas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ... porque ...

\- Cariño ¿por qué?

\- Porque Sebastian no está embarazado.

\- ¿Qué? Mira Kurt, esto ya es absurdo. Ya sé que no te hace gracia todo este tema pero eso es demasiado. Si no quieres formar parte de la vida del bebé lo entenderé perfectamente.

\- Que no es eso Blaine. Sebastian no está embarazado. No me lo estoy inventando.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es qué ha sufrido un aborto?

\- No, es porque nunca lo estuvo.

\- Pero ... ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que nunca lo estuvo?

\- Pues porque yo estaba cabreado con todo este tema y se lo conté a Puck. Luego le enseñé el dvd de la ecografía y entre los dos, bueno mejor dicho Puck descubrió que ese dvd se grabó hace 10 años.

\- Por favor Kurt, déjame sólo.

\- Cariño por favor no te enfades conmigo. Yo ... yo no quería que esto ocurriera pero por desgracia ha ocurrido y yo ...

\- Por favor Kurt. Quiero estar sólo.

\- Como quieras ...

Entonces Blaine se fue a su cuarto y cerró su puerta. Por su parte Kurt se fue a su habitación y empezó a llorar porque pensaba que Blaine se había enfadado con él. A los pocos segundos Puck entró en la habitación de Kurt.

\- Ya veo que no se lo ha tomado bien ¿no?

\- Ahora me odia. Estoy más que seguro que querrá romper conmigo.

\- Kurt, no seas así. Blaine acaba de recibir una terrible noticia. Seguramente necesite tiempo para asimilar lo que ha pasado pero no creo que vaya a romper contigo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

\- ¿Por qué? Pues porque seguía defendiendo a Sebastian y él sabía que te estaba jodiendo con el tema del bebé así que tú no vas a ser la excepción. Además tú no has hecho nada. Ha sido Sebastian.

\- Será mejor que duermas un poco. Ya verás como mañana Blaine se levanta con mejor humor y sigue queriéndote como siempre.

\- Ojalá tengas razón.

Entonces Kurt se fue a la cama e intentó dormir pero no podía hacerlo de pensar que podría perder al amor de su vida. Finalmente se durmió a las 3 de la mañana y cuando llegaron las 8 Blaine entró en su habitación y despertó a Kurt de forma suave.

\- Buenos días cariño.

\- Buenos días Blaine. ¿estás bien?

\- Lo estaré.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quería decirte que voy a hablar con Sebastian. He decidido que voy a joderle y cuando me suplique que vaya a cuidar a su bebe le diré que sé la verdad.

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Ok. Pues vamos a desayunar. Te he preparado tostadas.

\- Un momento. ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? No. Estaba enfadado con Sebastian, bueno sigo enfadado con él pero jamás me he enfadado contigo. ¿Por qué pensabas eso?

\- Como querías estar sólo y te acababa de dar esa noticia pensé ...

\- Mi amor, te quiero pero en esos momentos necesitaba estar sólo.

\- Ok. Yo también te quiero.

Entonces Blaine besó a Kurt y se fueron a desayunar. Luego el moreno se fue a clase y tras terminar las clases le mandó un mensaje al castaño diciéndole que iba a hablar con Sebastian y que quería hacerlo sólo así que se fue a casa de Sebastian.

\- Hola ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro ...

\- Sebastian tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Siento mucho esto que te voy a decir pero es una decisión que he tomado y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ayer Kurt y yo estuvimos discutiendo hasta altas horas de la noche.

\- Lo siento.

\- Lo que siento es que al final lo arreglamos y he decidido que no puedo hacerme cargo del bebé.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque no quiero romper con Kurt. Él es el amor de mi vida y este bebé me está haciendo discutir con él.

\- Osea que prefieres a tu novio antes que a tu hijo ¿no? Menudo padre que estás hecho.

\- ¿En serio me vienes con esas?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Es normal lo que he dicho.

\- Mira Sebastian pensaba seguir con este rollo un poco más pero veo que no puedo. Sé que no estás embarazado, que nunca lo estuviste y que sólo fingías estar embarazado para que empezáramos a salir así que tú realmente sí que eres mala persona. Si realmente hubieras estado embarazado te habría escogido cuidar al bebé pero evidentemente así lo tengo bastante claro. Quiero que te alejes de mi y de Kurt.

\- ¡Blaine!

\- Ni Blaine ni nada. Sé que ese vídeo es de una ecografía de hace 10 años así que no intentes excusarte. Has jugado con mis sentimientos y eso no se hace.

\- Blaine ... yo ... yo te quiero.

\- Me da igual lo que sientas. No quiero volver a verte nunca jamás.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine se fue de casa de Sebastian dejándolo triste. Luego Blaine le mandó un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole que ya había hablado con Sebastian y ya no tendrían que preocuparse de él nunca más.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

El resultado de la pregunta ha sido éste:

1\. ¿Queréis que Blaine caiga en otra trampa de Sebastian antes de que descubra la verdad?

Si: 0 votos.

No: 4 votos.

* * *

Ahora os pongo las nuevas pregunta:

1\. Cooper va a visitar a Blaine. ¿Quéreis que que Cooper se lleve bien con Kurt?

2\. Kurt y Blaine se van a acostar. ¿Quién de los 2 va a ser pasivo?


	10. Capítulo 9

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas ya veréis lo que pasa. Luego pondré como quedaron las votaciones. Evidentemente hay escena de sexo así que la pondré en cursiva por si alguien no la quiere leer.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 9: ADIVINA QUIEN VIENE A CENAR**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Kurt y Blaine descubrieron la verdad sobre Sebastian. Desde entonces todo les había ido bien para los 2.

Aquel día fue como uno normal. Después de comer Blaine se fue a trabajar y Kurt se fue a hacer un trabajo. Cuando volvió el castaño se encontró a un chico que estaba sentado en el sofá. No lo conocía de nada y le extrañó mucho así que se dispuso a hablar con él.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola!

Después de saludarle Kurt pensó que aquel chico estaría allí por Puck porque Blaine no le había dicho nada y además sabía que se había ido a trabajar así que llamó a Puck.

\- ¡Puck!

\- No está. Se fue hace media hora.

\- Entonces ... ¿quién eres tú y por qué estás aquí?

\- Soy Cooper. Estoy esperando a Blaine.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Pues está trabajando. No va a volver hasta las diez.

\- Ok, pues si no te importa quiero esperarle.

\- Vale. Yo ... yo voy a mi cuarto.

\- ¡Un momento!

\- Dime.

\- Si Puck es el chico que se ha ido antes ¿tú eres Kurt?

\- Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti.

\- ¿Tú hermano?

\- ¿No me digas que Blainey no te ha hablado de mi?

\- ¿Blaine ... Blaine es tú hermano?

\- Ya veo que no ... pues sí, soy su hermano.

\- Encantado de conocerte. ¿puedo ofrecerte algo para beber?

\- No, gracias.

\- Ok. Pues si quieres algo pídemelo.

\- Ahora que lo dices ... quiero saber qué intenciones tienes con mi hermanito.

\- ¿Qué intenciones?

\- Si.

\- Pues ... voy en serio con él si lo que te preguntas es eso.

\- Bien ... porque no quiero que nadie le haga daño ¿entiendes?

\- Y yo tampoco.

\- Ya ...

\- ¿Es qué no te fías?

\- Lo siento pero acabo de conocerte.

\- ¿No decías que Blaine te había hablado de mi?

\- Sí, pero ya sabes que hay veces que lo que dicen no es verdad.

\- Pues en este caso sí que es verdad. Un tipo empezó a decirle que estaba embarazado de él cuando era mentira y en cuanto descubrí la verdad se lo dije y si no te lo crees pregúntale a él mismo o a Puck.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Es qué no te dijo eso?

\- ¿Quién ha sido el cabrón que le ha hecho eso?

\- Da igual. Ya habló con él y no hemos vuelto a saber de ese tipo.

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- Si insistes en saberlo ... se llama Sebastian Smythe.

\- Ok.

\- Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto.

Y entonces Kurt se fue a su cuarto. Cuando entró pensó en lo mal que se había portado Cooper con él cuando le había estado hablando bien.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegaron las diez. Entonces llegó Blaine y al ver a Cooper lo abrazó enseguida. Luegoel moreno, Cooper y Kurt se pusieron a cenar. Mientras cenaron Blaine y Cooper estuvieron poniéndose al día. Blaine notó que durante la cena que Kurt estaba bastante serio. Después de cenar Cooper estaba realmente cansado así que Blaine le ofreció dormirse en su cuarto. Después de que se acostara Cooper Blaine se acercó a Kurt y empezaron a hablar.

\- Cariño ¿estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- No me gusta que me mientas Kurt. Has estado muy serio durante la cena.

\- Oh, no es nada.

\- Kurt, venga que te conozco.

\- Está bien. Es Cooper.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás preocupado de que no le caigas bien?

\- Es que ... es que ... de hecho no le caigo bien.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque me ha empezado a hacer preguntas como las intenciones que tengo contigo y en cuanto le contestaba que voy en serio contigo enseguida me decía que no podía fiarse de mi porque no me conoce. Por un lado lo entiendo pero otro creo que ha sido algo grosero conmigo.

\- No te preocupes cariño que voy a hablar con él.

\- No, Blaine. No lo hagas.

\- Sí, Kurt, voy a hacerlo ¿sabes por qué? Porque Cooper siempre ha estado protegiéndome desde que era pequeño. ¿A qué no sabes quien fue el que convenció a mi padre para que me matriculara en Dalton cuando salí del armario?

\- ¿Cooper?

\- Sí, y así con todo. Cariño, yo sé que me quieres y yo te quiero así que tiene que respetar mi decisión y confiar en mi criterio.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Seguro que si Cooper nos ve a ti y a mi felices estoy más que seguro que cambiará de opinión. Cuando mi padre se enteró de que tenía novio al principio también le interrogó un poco pero sin decirle nada lo aceptó al cabo del tiempo.

\- Bueno, pero yo si que quiero decírselo Kurt. Son muchas cosas.

\- Ok, como quieras pero no le digas que te he dicho nada.

\- Está bien. Lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada. Por cierto, ¿Tu padre es muy protector contigo?

\- Ahora ya no tanto pero antes sí. Creo que empezó a ser más protector conmigo cuando murió mi madre.

\- Normal, yo también lo sería al principio.

\- Sí, pero luego conoció a mi madastra y desde que está con ella ya no lo es tanto.

Tras decirle eso se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue temprano a clase y Blaine aprovechó que Puck también se había ido para hablar con Cooper.

\- Coop ¿qué te parece Kurt? ¿a que es un cielo?

\- Pues no sé, apenas lo conozco.

\- Ya ... pero por lo poco que lo conoces ¿qué dirías sobre él?

\- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Has hablado con él, verdad?

\- Sí, Coop. He hablado con él. ¿Por qué le has dicho esas cosas?

\- Perdona por intentar conocer cómo es realmente.

\- No, Coop. Te has pasado de la ralla y todo esto por lo de siempre. Intentas protegerme de nuevo y créeme cuando te digo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Kurt me quiere muchísimo y yo a él. Incluso aceptó a criar conmigo un bebé cuando un cabrón me dijo que estaba embarazado de mi y luego descubrimos que no estaba.

\- ¿En serio te dijo eso?

\- Sí ... pero ¿no te sorprendes de lo del embarazo de aquel chico?

\- Kurt me lo contó pero no sabía si era cierto. Entonces ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, sobretodo gracias a Kurt.

\- Supongo que la he cagado con él ¿no?

\- Sí, Coop. La has cagado.

\- Entonces ¿vas a disculparte con él?

\- Sí, tranquilo. Luego hablaré con él.

\- Pero Cooper tienes que dejarme cometer errores y dejar de ser tan protector conmigo.

\- Blainey, te quiero mucho y siempre voy a fijarme en lo que haces. Para algo soy tu hermano mayor.

\- Coop, los hermanos mayores están para apoyar la decisión que tomen los menores y se si equivocan estar ahí para ellos.

\- Está bien.

Tras decirle eso Blaine se fue a Nyada. Cooper sabía que se había equivocado con Kurt. Realmente se había dado cuenta de que el castaño amaba a su hermano.

Más tarde Kurt volvió de sus clases y Cooper se dispuso a hablar con él.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Blaine?

\- No es eso Kurt.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud de ayer. Reconozco que soy algo sobreprotector con mi hermano pero es que no puedo remediarlo.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Mi padre también me sobrepretegía, sobretodo cuando mi madre murió.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- No te preocupes. Eso fue hace muchos años.

\- Aún así no tenía que haberme comportado así. Espero que podamos empezar desde cero.

\- Claro. Por cierto ¿puedo darte un pequeño consejo?

\- Dime.

\- Deja que Blaine cometa errores. Aunque parezca que es malo cometer un error lo cierto es que luego aprendes a que no tienes que volver a hacerlo. Lo sé por propia experiencia.

\- Ya me lo ha dicho Blaine. Le he dicho que lo intentaré aunque eso no evitará que me preocupe por él.

\- Ya, te entiendo perfectamente. Me pasó con la historia de Sebastian y el falso bebé. Yo me olía algo raro pero hasta que no pude demostrarle a Blaine que Sebastian mentía dejé que siguiera creyendo esa mentira.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Pues porque le quiero y en cuanto tu hermano me dijo que no tuviera celos de lo que pudiera pasar con el tema del bebé supe que no quería verme quejándome de Sebastian así que aunque me jodió mucho decidí respetar su decisión

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora que sé está en buenas manos puedo volver a Los Ángeles.

\- No tienes por qué volver. Puedes quedarte aquí.

\- Gracias pero tengo que volver para grabar más anuncios de todas formas.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Pues después de comer.

\- Ok, aunque sabes que te puedes quedar si cambias de opinión.

Después de decirle eso Kurt se puso a preparar la comida. Al poco rato llegó Blaine. Cooper le dijo que ya había hecho las paces con Kurt y también le dijo que pensaba que Kurt le quería mucho. Tras decirle eso Blaine le abrazó, y es que había conseguido que su hermano y su novio hicieran las paces. Después de hacer la comida se pusieron a comer. Luego Blaine acompañó a Cooper hasta el aeropuerto y se despidió de él. Después Blaine se fue a trabajar. Cuando Blaine volvió de trabajar se encontró unos pétalos que le guiaban hasta la habitación de Kurt. Éste se puso algo nervioso y se fue a la habitación del castaño. Cuando entró vio que Kurt estaba esperándolo en la cama.

\- ¿Y estos pétalos?

\- Todo es poco para el mejor novio del mundo.

\- Te quiero mucho Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti.

_Entonces Blaine se acercó a Kurt y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Después Blaine empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Kurt. Luego se la quitó y empezó a besarle lentamente. Después Kurt le empezó a quitar la camisa a Blaine y luego lo empujó a la cama. Después Kurt se puso encima y empezó a besar a Blaine. A los pocos segundos de hacerlo Blaine estaba completamente excitado y empezó a gemir. Luego Blaine se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos mientras Kurt fue a por el lubricante. Después Kurt se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Más tarde Kurt se echó algo de lubricante en un dedo y lo introduzco en la entrada de Blaine. Éste empezó a gemir y empezó a pedirle que le introdujera un segundo dedo. Kurt le hizo caso y al introducírselo empezó a gemir. Sin previo aviso Kurt decidió meterle otro dedo, lo cual provocó otro gemido del moreno. Kurt empezó a sacar y a introducir los 3 dedos lo cual hacía que Blaine gimiera. Finalmente Kurt sacó los dedos de la entrada de Blaine y se puso el condón, luego se echó lubricante sobre el condón. Mientras se estuvo echando el lubricante Blaine le rogó que le penetrara. Después Kurt se acercó a Blaine y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine y empezó a penetrarle lentamente lo que provocó que ambos empezarán a gemir. Kurt comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, empujando más rápido mientras Blaine empezó a mover sus caderas y a gemir con cada embestida. Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que el moreno llegó al orgasmo y unos segundos después Kurt también llegó. Luego Kurt se tumbó al lado de Blaine._

\- Te quiero tanto Blaine.

\- Y yo a ti. Me alegro mucho de que hayas solucionado tu problema con Coop.

\- Y yo también.

Y tras decirle eso los 2 se fueron a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

El resultado de las pregunta ha sido éste:

1\. Cooper va a visitar a Blaine. ¿Quéreis que que Cooper se lleve bien con Kurt?

Si: 3 votos.

No: 1 votos.

2\. Kurt y Blaine se van a acostar. ¿Quién de los 2 va a ser pasivo?

Kurt: 1 votos.

Blaine: 3 votos.

* * *

Ahora os pongo la nueva pregunta:

1 Tras haberse acostado ¿queréis que Blaine se quede embarazado?


	11. Capítulo 10

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a la pregunta ya veréis lo que pasa. Luego pondré como quedó la votación.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 10: BUENAS NOTICIAS**

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Cooper se volvió a Los Ángeles. Las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine iban más o menos bien y es que últimamente pasaban poco tiempo juntos y para colmo ese poco tiempo libre que tenían no lo aprovechaban sobretodo porque el moreno no se encontraba demasiado bien. Hasta ahora Kurt había sido paciente con Blaine pero aquel la tarde no pudo más y estalló.

\- Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Que qué ocurre? Dirás ¿qué no ocurre?

\- Ya sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero te prometo que te compensaré.

\- Blaine, llevamos así 3 semanas. Si no fuera porque me besas diría que estamos actuando como amigos.

\- Kurt, sabes que yo te quiero.

\- Lo sé y por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

\- Tranquilo, que intentaré compensarte.

\- Espero que sea pronto porque menuda racha que tenemos.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que lo estoy haciendo a propósito?

\- No sé. El poco tiempo que estamos juntos siempre estás cansado y ya no lo hacemos.

\- No tengo la culpa de venir cansado del trabajo. No todos tenemos la suerte de que nuestros padres nos paguen el alquiler ¿sabes?

En cuanto le dijo eso Kurt se quedó sorprendido ante tal contestación pero lo más sorprendente que hasta el propio Blaine se quedó sorprendido por lo que le dijo.

\- Lo, lo siento mucho Kurt. No sé porque lo he dicho. Por favor perdóname.

\- Blaine, lo has dicho porque lo sientes.

\- Cariño, yo sé que tu padre te paga la universidad y todo pero te juro que no quería echártelo en cara.

\- Blaine, tienes razón en lo que has dicho. Sé que estás cansado por el trabajo y que trabajas porque tu padre no te paga la universidad.

\- Entonces ¿no estás enfadado?

\- Pues la verdad es que un poco.

\- Por favor Kurt, perdóname. Haré lo que sea para que me perdones.

\- No tienes que hacer nada.

\- Kurt, por favor. Me tengo que ir a trabajar y no quiero que la cosa esté mal entre los 2.

\- No lo está ¿vale?

\- Quiero que me lo prometas.

\- Te lo prometo.

Entonces Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le besó.

\- Te quiero con toda mi alma Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti Blaine.

Tras decirle eso Blaine se fue a trabajar y dejó a Kurt pensando en el cambio de humor que había tenido Blaine hace un rato. Luego Kurt se fue al salón a ver la tele y allí estaba Puck así que el castaño aprovechó para hablarle de Blaine.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro ¿qué ocurre?

\- Es sobre Blaine ¿no lo has notado algo raro?

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Pues no sé, está un poco raro. Antes estábamos tan bien y de repente me ha soltado una frase que no me ha hecho mucha gracia aunque en el fondo tiene razón.

\- Pues ... conmigo ha actuado como de costumbre.

\- Es que no sé qué ha pasado exactamente pero desde que Cooper se fue estamos pasando menos tiempo juntos y luego me echa en cara eso que me ha dicho sin ton ni son y yo ya no sé qué pensar. ¿Es qué ya no me querrá?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

\- Yo ya no sé qué pensar. Ya ni siquiera quiere hacerlo.

\- A ver si Blaine está embarazado ...

\- ¿Qué? No digas tonterías Puck. Blaine es imposible que esté embarazado. La última vez que lo hicimos fue cuando se fue Cooper y usamos protección.

\- Jajajaja era una broma tonto.

\- Pues no tiene gracia.

\- Lo siento. Ahora en serio Kurt. Intenta hablar con él e insinúate para que él vea que quieres hacerlo.

\- Ya lo he hecho antes pero me ha dicho que no quiere hacerlo.

\- Pues díselo. Dile que lleváis mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

\- Puck, no pienso decirle algo así. Para mí el sexo no es tan importante y aunque realmente quiera hacerlo no puedo decírselo, tendría que insinuarlo.

\- Bien, pues dile que no te sientes conectado a él y si te parece demasiado pues simplemente hablad e insinúate pero asegurándote de que vaya a caer a tus pies.

\- Lo intentaré.

Después de decirle eso Kurt se puso a ver la tele un rato. Luego se fue a su cuarto y se puso a pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Blaine. Cuando éste volvió del trabajo se fue a su cuarto y allí estaba esperándole Kurt.

\- Hola cariño ¿qué tal el trabajo?

\- Estoy reventado mi amor. Me voy a dormir.

\- ¿No vas a comer algo?

\- Ya he comido algo en el trabajo.

\- Por favor Blaine quiero que hablemos.

\- Vale, pero date prisa.

\- Cariño, no sé muy bien como decirte esto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Siento que me estás apartando de ti. Apenas estamos tiempo juntos y cuando podemos estar juntos siempre estás cansado. ¿Es que ... es que te has cansado de mi?

\- ¿En serio me preguntas eso?

\- Sí.

\- Cariño, no me he cansado de ti. Simplemente estoy cansado. Eres lo más importante de mi vida.

\- Y tú también. Por eso no quiero perderte.

\- No vas a perderme. Mmmm ¿por qué no nos vamos de picnic mañana?

\- Ok. Me gusta la idea.

\- Si prefieres hacer otra cosa puedes decírmelo.

\- Lo sé pero me apetece comer al aire libre.

\- Pues ya está decidido. Mañana nos vamos de picnic. Como mis clases terminan antes voy al super antes y preparo la comida ¿vale?

\- Perfecto.

Entonces Blaine se acercó a Kurt y empezó a besarle como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¿Sigues pensando que me he cansado de ti?

\- No. Ya no.

\- Me alegro mucho de que hayamos hablado y solucionado el problema.

\- Y yo.

Entonces Kurt empezó a reirse y Blaine se mosqueó un poco.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- No es nada.

\- ¿Es qué he hecho algo para que te rías?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es una tontería.

\- Cariño, no es ninguna tontería si te has reído.

\- Es que he hablado antes con Puck sobre ti.

\- ¿Y por eso te ríes?

\- No es eso.

\- ¿De qué estabas hablando con él?

\- Pues sobre tu comportamiento conmigo.

\- Mmm ¿y qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Es que ... es una gilipollez pero si insistes en saberla ... el caso es que Puck me había comentado que el cambio de humor que habías tenido conmigo antes podía ser porque estabas embarazado. Yo le he dicho que no podía ser porque usamos condón y aparte yo sabía que hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacíamos así que ...

\- ¿Sólo porque haya tenido ese cambio de humor ya estoy embarazado?

\- Bueno ... lo cierto es que también estás muy cansado últimamente pero de todas formas son cosas normales. Últimamente trabajas mucho.

Entonces Blaine se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Kurt y se quedó parado y algo preocupado. Enseguida Kurt se dio cuenta y empezó a hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

\- Que ... a lo mejor tiene razón.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Ayer me levanté y tuve nauseas. Pensé que me había sentado mal la comida pero claro si a eso le añades el cansancio y el cambio de humor tal vez ... tal vez significa que esté embarazado.

\- ¿Tienes un predictor?

\- No.

\- Tenemos que ir a por uno ahora.

\- Kurt, si hoy estoy embarazado lo voy a estar mañana así que nos esperaremos a mañana. Ahora estoy muy cansado.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Me he dejado llevar.

\- Pero Kurt no quiero que te ilusiones con que esté embarazado.

\- ¿Es qué ... es qué no querrías tenerlo si lo estás?

\- A ver mi amor. Yo no te he dicho que no quiera tenerlo. Si lo estoy por supuesto que quiero tenerlo pero si no lo estoy no significa que vaya a querer volver a intentar quedarme embarazado. No me malinterpretes, sé que algún día me gustaría tener hijos contigo pero de momento si no lo estoy no quiero tenerlos.

\- No, si yo también lo entiendo y también pienso lo mismo que tú pero la idea sola de que puedas estar embarazado me hace muy feliz.

\- Y a mi me encanta hacerte feliz.

Entonces los 2 se abrazaron. Tras el abrazo los 2 se fueron a la cama del moreno y se dispusieron a dormir. Cuando los 2 estuvieron tumbados en la cama el castaño empezó a tocarle la barriga a Blaine y éste empezó a reírse por dentro. A los pocos minutos de estar en la cama los 2 acabaron totalmente dormidos. A pesar de no haber conseguido su objetivo Kurt estaba contento de que al menos tenía la certeza de que Blaine le seguía amando.

Al día siguiente los 2 se levantaron más temprano debido a los nervios que tenían por saber si realmente iban a ser padres o no. Se fueron a desayunar y mientras estuvieron desayunando Puck salió de su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué hacéis levantados tan temprano?

\- Nada. - contestaron al unísono.

\- Ya, y por eso habéis contestado a la vez y diciendo que nada.

\- Blaine cree que está embarazado.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Lo cierto es que tengo los síntomas. No estoy seguro al 100%.

\- ¿A qué esperáis para haceros un test?

\- Pues porque no tenemos y tampoco queremos ir a la farmacia de guardia para saberlo.

\- ¿Eso significa que si estás pensáis quedároslo?

\- Sí. - contestaron los 2 mirándose el uno al otro.

\- Pues ya estáis tardando a ir a la farmacia.

\- Tranquilo que no han abierto todavía.

Después de desayunar Kurt estaba demasiado nervioso y no podía esperar más así que Blaine decidió que fueran a la farmacia mientras hacían tiempo. Se fueron a la farmacia y tras esperar casi un cuarto de hora los farmacéuticos llegaron y Blaine y Kurt se compraron el predictor. Para estar más seguro decidieron comprar 2 tests. Cuando lo hicieron los 2 volvieron a casa.

Una vez llegado a su casa Puck les estuvo esperando y Blaine se fue directo a hacerse la prueba. Tras hacerse la prueba Blaine observó los resultados y descubrió que tenía razón y estaba esperando un bebé. Sin embargo el moreno quería celebrarlo primero con Kurt así que cuando salió del baño les dijo que no estaba embarazado. Cuando se los dijo Kurt se quedó decepcionado. Realmente a Blaine no le hizo mucha gracia ver esa reacción de Kurt pero todo era por celebrarlo con él primero así que tras decirle la noticia se fue a clase. Después de las clases se fue al super para comprar para seguir con el plan del picnic. Cuando terminó de comprar se fue al piso y empezó a preparar la comida. Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar llegó Kurt y se sorprendió al verlo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Terminando la comida para irnos al picnic.

\- ¿En serio quieres ir? Porque aunque ya sé que me dijiste que no quería que me ilusionara lo hice y realmente no me apetece irme de picnic. Si quieres podemos comer aquí pero no me apetece salir.

\- Cariño, ayer te prometí que íbamos a hacer este picnic y quiero cumplirlo. No me importa si no estoy embarazado. A mi también me jode pero no por ello voy a dejar de hacer planes contigo y hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar así que hazte el ánimo que nos vamos de picnic.

\- Vale.

Tras confirmarle Kurt que iban a ir al picnic se relajó un poco porque realmente no sabía que decirle para convercerlo de ir al picnic.

Entonces Blaine terminó de hacer la comida y se fueron a un parque que estaba en el centro de Nueva York. Cuando llegaron los 2 se pusieron a comer y Blaine notó que Kurt aún seguía triste por la noticia así que decidió que era hora de decirle la verdad.

\- ¿Aún sigues así?

\- ¿Es qué no estás triste?

\- Mi amor, no tienes que estar así.

\- Desde luego Blaine que no entiendo cómo puedes estar así.

\- Pues puedo estar así porque ... porque ¡estoy embarazado!

\- ¿Qué? ¿No habías dicho que no?

\- Sí, pero mentí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Sabías que me hacía mucha ilusión que estuvieras embarazado.

\- Lo siento mucho cariño pero era la única forma de que pudiéramos celebrar los 2 sólos que estoy embarazado. Me ha sabido muy mal verte así todo el rato. Por favor perdóname.

\- Bueno ... te perdono pero la próxima vez no me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo. Avísame o algo antes de decir el resultado del test.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Has cogido cita para el ginecólogo?

\- Sí, la tengo para mañana. La verdad es que he tenido suerte porque un paciente canceló la cita.

\- Pues sí, pero lo más importante es que ha dado positivo. ¿te has hecho el segundo test?

\- No, me lo haré después.

\- Ok.

\- Kurt, no quiero que entusiasmes y ahora te lo digo en serio. No he ido al ginecólogo ni nada. Hay veces que los tests se equivocan.

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Por cierto no le digas a Puck nada hasta que lo sepamos cierto.

\- Ok.

Después siguieron comiendo. Después de comer recogieron las cosas y volvieron al piso. Allí siguieron con el plan de no decirle nada a Puck a pesar de que Kurt tenía ganas de decírselo. Blaine se fue al aseo y se hizo un segundo test y volvió a salir positivo y se lo contó a Kurt en la habitación de éste ya que no quería que Puck lo supiera.

Al día siguiente la pareja fue al ginecólogo. Cuando llegaron Blaine se sentó en la silla mientras el ginecólogo fue a por el gel de ultrasonido. Luego el ginecólogo le restregó el gel y encendió el ecógrafo. Fue entonces cuando el ginecólogo les confirmó lo que ambos ya sabían y era que Blaine estaba embarazado de 3 semanas.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

El resultado de las pregunta ha sido éste:

1 Tras haberse acostado ¿queréis que Blaine se quede embarazado?

Si: 4 votos.

No: 0 votos.

* * *

Ahora os pongo las nuevas pregunta:

Kurt y Blaine les van a decir a sus padres que están embarazados.

1 ¿Qué reacción queréis que tengan los padres de Blaine?

2 ¿Y los padres de Kurt?


	12. Capítulo 11

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.  
Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.  
En cuanto a la pregunta ya veréis lo que pasa. Luego pondré como quedó la votación.  
Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 11: VISITANDO A LOS PADRES:**

Había pasado una semana desde que Blaine y Kurt habían descubierto que iban a ser padres. Después de la visita a la ginecóloga le comentaron a Puck las nuevas noticias. Éste se alegró mucho por los 2.

Aquella noche Blaine volvió del trabajo y se fue directo a la cama. Kurt entró en la habitación y empezó a hablarle a Blaine.

\- Cariño, ¿has comido algo?

\- Si. No te preocupes.

\- Siento ser pesado pero como estás embarazado tienes que comer por dos.

\- Lo sé.

\- Por cierto, hablando del embarazo. Creo que deberíamos de visitar a tus padres. Quiero conocerlos.

\- Ni hablar Kurt.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Ya te lo dije cariño. Mi padre es un monstruo. Me odia. Te recuerdo que intentó volverme hetero pero evidentemente no lo consiguió.

\- Entiendo tu punto de vista pero tienes que decirles que van a ser abuelos.

\- No lo entiendes Kurt. Si mi padre se enfadó conmigo cuando le dije que soy gay imagínate lo que dirá cuando se entere de que estoy embarazado.

\- Cariño, no te estoy pidiendo que tu padre forme parte de la vida de nuestro bebé. Tan sólo que sepa que va a ser abuelo o ... ¿prefieres que se entere por otra persona y se enfade todavía más?

\- Me da más rabia que tengas razón en esto.

\- Y a mi también mi amor. Con la excusa de que quiero conocer a tus padres les decimos que van a ser abuelos y lo hacemos todo de una vez.

\- Está bien, iremos a ver a mis padres pero si también vamos a ver a los tuyos.

\- Perfecto.

\- Es un plan.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a visitarles?

\- Pues ... este fin de semana. Vamos al sábado a ver mis padres y al domingo vamos a ver a los tuyos ¿vale?

\- Bien.

Pasaron los días y Blaine estaba algo nervioso ya que no le apetecía tener que ver a su padre aunque Kurt tenía razón. Era preferible que su padre se enterara por él que por otros de que va a ser abuelo. El moreno avisó a su madre de su visita al próximo mientras que el castaño hizo lo mismo con su padre pero al domingo.

Finalmente llegó el Sábado. Blaine y Kurt cogieron el primer vuelo hacía Westerville. El avión aterrizó a las 13:30* y los 2 se fueron a casa de los padres de Blaine. Cuando quedaban 2 calles para llegar allí Kurt le preguntó a Blaine si había algún tema que debía de evitar y éste se lo dijo.

Llegaron a la casa de los padres de Blaine y en cuanto entraron Pam, la mamá de Blaine abrazó a su hijo y luego éste le presentó a Kurt. James, el padre de Blaine todavía no había vuelto de trabajar así que el moreno aprovechó para enseñarle su habitación a Kurt. Cuando llegaron las 14:00 llegó James y se dispusieron a comer. Blaine empezó a ponerse nervioso y lo peor de todo es que estaba teniendo nauseas aunque por suerte para él podía controlarlas.

\- ¿A qué has venido hijo? - preguntó James.

\- ¿No puedo venir simplemente aquí a haceros una visita?

\- Ya, pero que no tiene sentido. Dijiste que volverías en Navidad y aún queda 1 mes y medio.

\- ¿Y qué mas da si el niño ha venido a visitarnos ahora aunque dijera eso?

Entonces Kurt empezó a mirar a Blaine. Se dio cuenta de que su novio no se sentía cómodo y que no estaba preparado para decirle a su padre que iba a ser padre así que Kurt decidió decirle a Blaine que no hacía falta decírselo con una metáfora.

\- Cariño ¿te acuerdas del proyecto que me dijiste? Resulta que aún tienes más tiempo para hacerlo.

En cuanto Kurt dijo eso Blaine se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y se lo agradeció mucho. Sin embargo, minutos más tardes Pam trajo el postre y antes de que pudiera probarlo le dio tantas nauseas que no pudo aguantar más tiempo y vomitó. Por suerte le dio tiempo a ir al aseo. En cuanto Kurt lo vio se dio cuenta de que ya les habían pillado así que se fue a ver cómo se encontraba su novio.

\- ¿Qué tal estás cariño? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

\- Sí, creo que ya se me ha pasado.

Entonces se acercó James muy enfadado al aseo.

\- Desde luego que tienes muy poca vergüenza hijo. Osea que te presentas aquí para presentarme a tu amante y aún encima no tienes otra idea que venir aquí colocado despreciando el postre que había hecho tu madre.

\- ¡James! - gritó Pam.

\- Ni James ni nada. Tengo razón. Cada día me decepcionas más Blaine.

Entonces Blaine se encabritó tanto que explotó.

\- Ya sé que soy una decepción para ti pero ¿sabes qué? Me da igual. Sí, he venido aquí para presentarte a mi novio, la persona a la que más quiero y eso de que estoy colocado es falso porque si acabo de vomitar es por una sencilla razón, que es por la cual he venido hasta aquí. Lo he hecho porque Kurt y yo hemos descubierto que estoy embarazado y pienso quedarme con el bebé y pensé que lo más lógico era decíroslo antes de que lo supierais por otra persona.

Tras decirle eso James se quedó parado ya que no se lo esperaba. Entonces soltó.

\- Y ... ¿para cuándo la boda?

\- ¿Boda?

\- Claro, porque ... porque os casaréis ¿no?

\- Siento decepcionarte papá pero Kurt y yo no pensamos casarnos de momento.

\- Mejor será que me vaya porque hijo ... desde luego que te estás luciendo y no quiero decir cosas de las que luego me arrepienta.

Entonces James se fue de su casa mientras Kurt y Blaine se fueron al cuarto del moreno. Allí Kurt empezó a hablar con Blaine.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué no querías venir. Lo siento mucho.

\- No te disculpes. Tenías razón. Teníamos que decírselo.

\- Pero exactamente ¿por qué odia tanto ésto? Entiendo que a lo mejor no se tomara bien el hecho del embarazo pero tampoco me imaginaba ésto.

\- Para mi ha reaccionado como me imaginaba que hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué?

\- ¿Por qué odía a los gays?

\- Él es un poco homófobo pero la cuestión es que sé que es algo homófobo. Primero me odio cuando le confesé mi homosexualidad y ahora se ha enfadado por el embarazo porque eso significa que como mínimo soy el pasivo y para él es una bajeza ser el pasivo.

\- ¿Qué clase de gilipollez es esa?

\- Es la que hay. Es lo que siempre ha creído y no piensa cambiar de opinión.

\- Cariño, no te preocupes que no pienso tolerar que él esté con nuestro bebé como no cambie de opinión.

\- Gracias por decir eso.

Entonces entró la madre de Blaine. Ella sabía que su marido se había pasado e intentó calmar las cosas.

\- Entonces ... ¿de cuanto estás?

\- 1 mes.

\- Hijo ...

\- Mamá, sé que quieres calmar las cosas entre papá y yo pero es imposible sobretodo con las cosas que me ha dicho y me sigue diciendo.

\- Blaine. No voy a excusar a tu padre pero tal vez le ha sentado mal la noticia porque sois jóvenes y reconoce que no es de recibo para un padre enterarte de que estés embarazado a esta edad.

\- Mamá, eso ya lo sé pero aún así tú no has hecho lo mismo que él.

\- Sí ..

\- Mamá ¿en serio piensas que soy demasiado joven para ser padre?

\- A ver cariño, simplemente digo que los 2 estáis estudiando y que el ser padres os va a afectar en ese sentido pero si me preguntas si he dicho eso porque crees que pienso que no vas a cuidar bien al bebé en ese caso te digo que estoy más que segura que serás un buen padre. Cuando me dijiste que ibas a venir a visitarnos sabía que nos ibas a decir algo parecido a esto y en cuanto he visto que Kurt te estaba mirando antes de traer el postre había descubierto que era que estabas embarazado.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan segura?

\- Llámalo intuición. Si ya nos habías dicho que Kurt era tu novio sólo podía ser que os ibais a casar o el embarazo y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no era el matrimonio.

\- Mamá ...

Entonces Pam se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó. Después del abrazo Pam se fue a ver a su marido para intentar calmarlo y que pidiera disculpas por su comportamiento aunque por desgracia para ella no lo consiguió.

Al día siguiente Blaine y Kurt se fueron a Lima para visitar a los padres de Kurt. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kurt Burt, el padre de Kurt les abrió la puerta y de ahí se fueron al salón y comenzaron a hablar.

\- Así que ... tu eres el famoso Blaine.

\- Sí, señor Hummel.

\- Por favor, llámame Burt.

\- Como quieras.

\- Así que estás estudiando en Nyada ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Un amigo mío me dijo que su hijo también está estudiando allí. Se llama Mark.

\- No conozco a ningún Mark.

\- Hijo, aunque me gusta que visites a tu viejo ¿por qué habéis venido hasta aquí?

\- ¿por qué crees eso? ¿acaso no puedo visitarte por ninguna razón?

\- Vamos, Kurtie, que te conozco.

\- Simplemente quería que conocieras a Blaine.

\- Cariño, da igual. Voy a decírselo.

\- ¿Decirme qué?

\- Antes que nada quiero decirle que esto no fue buscado y que simplemente pasó porque pasó pero el caso es que estoy embarazado de su hijo y ambos hemos decidido tenerlo.

\- ¿De cuánto estás?

\- 1 mes. ...¿no vas a echarme la reñidura a mi o a Kurt?

\- Podría hacerlo porque sois jóvenes pero me alegro de que me vayáis a hacer abuelo.

Cuando dijo eso Kurt se quedó algo perplejo y pensó que le ocurría algo a su padre.

\- Papá, ¿estás bien? ¿no estás enfermo ni nada?

\- Estoy contento, hijo. Como acabo de decir quizás la edad no es la más conveniente pero realmente estoy contento si vosotros lo estáis.

\- Muchas gracias señor ... Burt.

\- De nada hijo. Si necesitáis cualquier ayuda con lo que sea avisádme.

\- Gracias papá.

Tras decirle eso Burt, Blaine no pudo evitarlo y se echó a llorar. Entonces el padre de Kurt se acercó al moreno.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Blaine?

\- N... nada. Son las hormonas.

\- Ya, pero las hormonas no te hacen llorar así porque así. ¿Qué te pasa Blaine? Puedes contarme lo que sea.

De nuevo Blaine empezó a llorar.

\- Es que ... es que ... ojalá tuviera un padre como tu. Ayer se lo dijimos a mis padres y mi padre empezó a decirme cosas horribles.

\- Hijo, siento mucho que tu padre te haya dicho esas cosas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas si acabas de conocerme?

\- Pues ... porque aquí mi hijo no para de hablar conmigo sobre lo maravilloso que eres y cualquier persona que trata así de bien a mi hijo le trato así.

\- Gracias.

\- Papá ¿y Carole?

\- Está trabajando. Vendrá para la hora de comer.

\- Ok.

\- Y tú Blaine. No le hagas caso a las tonterías que dice tu padre. Eres una buena persona y no te mereces que te digan eso.

Entonces Burt abrazó a Blaine.

\- Bueno, será mejor que ponga la mesa que Carole no tardará en llegar.

Entonces los 3 se pusieron a poner la mesa. Al principio Burt no estuvo de acuerdo ya que eran sus invitados pero tanto Kurt como Blaine insistieron y al final pusieron la mesa. Más tarde vino Carole y se pusieron a comer. Kurt le dijo a Carole que iba a ser padre y ella reaccionó igual que Burt. Después de comer Kurt y Blaine se fueron al aeropuerto para volver a Nueva York. Si bien es cierto que el fin de semana empezó mal Blaine salió bastante contento después de la visita a los padres de Kurt.

* * *

Al día siguiente se van a ver a los padres de Kurt. Ellos los apoyan. En la noche Blaine le dice a Burt que ojalá su padre fuera como él y Burt le dice que lo considera como un hijo.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

* No sé cuánto tiempo se tarda a ir desde Nueva York a Westerville así que he decidido inventármelo.

El resultado de las preguntas han sido estos:

1 ¿Qué reacción queréis que tengan los padres de Blaine?  
\- Bien: 1 puntos  
\- Mal: 2 puntos

2 ¿Y los padres de Kurt?  
\- Bien: 3 puntos  
\- Mal: 0 puntos

* * *

Ahora os pongo las nuevas pregunta:

1 ¿Os gustaría que Blaine o Kurt le dijeran a Sebastian lo del bebé?

2 Kurt o Blaine o los 2 van a tener que dejar la universidad debido al bebé. ¿Quién/es va/n a ser?  
a) Blaine.  
b) Kurt.  
c) Ambos.

Os aviso que tal vez al próximo domingo no pueda actualizar porque esta semana tengo todos los días exámenes.


	13. Capítulo 12

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.  
Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.  
En cuanto a las preguntas ya veréis lo que pasa. Luego pondré como quedó la votación.  
Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 12: TOMANDO DECISIONES:**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Kurt y Blaine fueron a visitar a los padres de ambos. Durante ese tiempo Blaine se había sentido muy cansado entre el trabajo y Nyada y ahora con el bebé se cansaba más fácilmente. Aquella noche Blaine no aguantó más y se lo comentó a Kurt.

\- Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo mi madre cuando fuimos a verla?

\- ¿Te refieres a lo de que tengamos que dejar la universidad?

\- Si. Pues ... creo que tiene razón.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Pues porque apenas llego a final de mes ahora y cuando tengamos el bebé los gastos van a aumentar considerablemente con lo que no vamos a tener suficiente dinero y no pienso permitir que nuestros padres nos estén pagando los gastos del bebé.

\- Entonces ¿qué propones?

\- He decidido que voy a dejar Nyada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿estás loco? ¿por qué quieres hacerlo?

\- Seamos realistas Kurt. No voy a poder bailar bien dentro de unos meses y sin duda alguna la matrícula de Nyada es cara así que podríamos tener dinero de sobra si dejo Nyada. Además ¿qué te pensabas que iba a proponer?

\- No sé. Pues por ejemplo encontrar otro trabajo que ganes más pero desde luego que no quiero que dejes Nyada por el bebé.

\- Quiero hacerlo Kurt.

\- Pero ... si lo haces por el bebé luego vas a poder decir que por culpa del bebé no terminaste tus estudios.

\- Jamás pienso hacerlo porque es mi hijo o mi hija y sé que va a ser lo más importante. Que termine mis estudios en Nyada me da igual. Te aseguro que no me voy a arrepentir de esta decisión.

\- Entonces yo también dejo la universidad.

\- ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues porque no hace falta. Mira cariño si yo dejo Nyada yo podría cuidar al bebé por la mañana y luego por la tarde pues lo puedes cuidar cuando trabaje y si tienes que estudiar siempre podemos contratar a una niñera pero no quiero que te sacrifiques.

\- Pues no lo entiendo. Osea que tengo que aceptar que vayas a dejar Nyada y yo no puedo hacerlo.

\- Cariño, seamos realistas con el embarazo no voy a poder bailar así que voy a suspender y me echarán de la escuela de todos modos así que prefiero irme yo antes de que me echen y no quiero que dejes la universidad porque yo ya me "sacrifico" por los 2 y quiero que tengas estudios.

\- No me parece justo aunque te entiendo.

\- Lo sé. Ojalá pudiéramos seguir estudiando y tener el bebé perfectamente sin necesitar ayuda pero es lo que hay.

Después de decirle eso los 2 se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente los 2 se levantaron temprano ya que hoy tenían la ecografía en la que podrían saber el sexo del bebé. Cuando salieron de su casa se encontraron con Sebastian para su desgracia. Éste se acercó a los 2 y empezó a hablar.

\- Blaine ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- Creí que te dije que no quería volver a verte en mi vida.

\- Lo sé. Tan sólo quería pedirte perdón por cómo me comporte.

\- Pues me da igual tus disculpas. No quiero saber de ti.

\- Sebastian ¿por qué no nos dejas? Llegamos tarde para el ginecólogo. - comentó Kurt.

\- ¿Ginecólogo?

\- Así es Sebastian. Blaine está embarazado así que déjanos en paz.

\- ¡Felicidades!

Tras felicitarles Sebastian se dio la vuelta y se fue y Kurt y Blaine se fueron al ginecólogo. Cuando llegaron se pusieron a hablar sobre el sexo del bebé antes de que les llamaran.

\- Cariño, sé sincero ¿quieres que sea un niño o una niña?

\- Me da igual Blaine. Voy a querer a este bebé sea niño o niña.

\- Ya, pero .. ¿qué crees que es, un niño o una niña?

\- ¿Sinceramente? Una niña.

Tras contestarle salió el ginecólogo y llegó el turno de Blaine. Éste se tumbó en la camilla y el ginecólogo empezó a echarle el gel y se puso serio.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? preguntó Blaine.

\- No estoy seguro. Voy a comprobarlo.

Entonces el ginecólogo observó lo que se veía en la pantalla y seguía con la cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? preguntó Kurt.

\- Os voy a ser franco chicos. No estoy al 100% seguro pero podrías tener una complicación en el embarazo.

\- ¿Qué clase de complicación? preguntó Blaine.

\- Según los datos que he visto en la pantalla tal vez y sólo tal vez vuestro bebé podría nacer el síndrome de Down. Yo os recomendaría que Blaine se hiciera unas pruebas para confirmarlo. Ya sé que tienen mucho que pensar pero si decidis hacer las pruebas las podríamos hacer dentro de 2 días.

\- ¿Y si no quiero hacerme las pruebas? sugirió Blaine.

\- Pues puedes no hacerlas pero no sabréis si nace con el síndrome hasta que nazca el bebé.

\- Doctor ¿hay algún riesgo al hacer esas pruebas? preguntó Kurt.

\- Es una buena pregunta. Lo cierto es que al sacarle sangre hay peligro de que pueda provocar un aborto involuntario pese a haber sobrepasado los 3 meses de embarazo.

\- A ver si me aclaro. O me espero a ver si el bebé tiene el síndrome de down o me hago las pruebas y puedo perder el bebé ¿no?

\- Eso es.

\- En ese caso si nos disculpas doctor queremos pensárnoslo.

\- Me parece perfecto.

Entonces el ginecólogo le quitó el gel a Blaine y el moreno y el castaño se fueron a su casa. Cuando llegaron se pusieron a hablar de las recientes noticias.

\- Cariño ¿crees que debería de hacerme las pruebas?

\- Estoy pensándolo Blaine. ¿crees que vamos a poder estar 6 meses sin saber si el bebé va a tener síndrome de Down?

\- No lo sé.

\- Aparte si no nos hacemos las pruebas y resulta que tiene síndrome de Down vamos a tener más imprevistos en los gastos. Él o ella necesitará cuidados especiales.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no le hemos preguntado el sexo del bebé?

\- Ya.

\- Por cierto por lo que me has dicho ¿crees que debería de hacérmelas?

\- No sé. Aunque te he dicho eso está el hecho de que si te haces las pruebas podemos perder al bebé.

\- Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de pudiéramos saberlo sin necesidad de poner en peligro al bebé.

\- Ojalá. Por cierto quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas te voy a apoyar.

\- Cariño, ahí no estoy de acuerdo. Quiero que también decidas. El bebé es de ambos.

\- Mi amor, lo sé. Sin embargo es tu cuerpo.

\- A mi eso me da igual. Si nos ponemos así son tuyos los espermatozoides así que lo decidiremos entre los 2.

\- Está bien. Me voy a clase aunque la verdad es que no tengo ganas.

\- Creo que deberías de ir. Así podrás despejarte un poco y luego lo podrás pensar con claridad.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Quién va a estar contigo en estos momentos mientras no estoy?

\- Puedo estar sólo. No pienso salir de casa. Intentaré pensar si debo de hacerme las pruebas.

\- Me voy. Si me necesitas me llamas ¿vale?

\- Tranquilo.

Entonces Kurt se fue a la universidad mientras Blaine se quedó pensando qué debía de hacer. Cuando llegaron las 2 Blaine se propuso a hacer la comida cuando alguien toco a la puerta. El moreno se quedó extrañado ya que no esperaba ninguna visita y tanto Kurt como Puck se habían llevado sus llaves. Blaine fue a abrir y para sorpresa suya era su madre.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Kurt me dijo lo del embarazo. Lo siento mucho hijo.

\- Gracias mamá. Por cierto he decidido dejar Nyada. De todas formas me iban a echar porque no puedo bailar en estas condiciones.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Por favor mamá no quiero ir más "lo siento".

\- Lo ... está bien.

\- Supongo que has venido hasta aquí para decirme tu opinión sobre el tema ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Papá sabe que estás aquí?

\- Se lo he dicho en cuanto Kurt me lo ha dicho.

\- Vale y ... ¿cuál es tu opinión? ¿debo hacerme las pruebas?

\- Cariño no puedo decirte si debes hacerte las pruebas o no.

\- Entonces ¿para que vienes?

\- Pues porque quiero estar contigo en este momento tan difícil y además quiero decirte lo que pienso pero sin obligarte a tomar la decisión.

\- Pues dime lo que piensas.

\- Pues ... yo sólo te puedo decir que es muy difícil criar a un niño o niña con síndrome de Down.

\- Osea que debo de hacerme las pruebas para prepararme ¿no?

\- No es eso.

\- Un momento ... ¿estás sugiriendo que aborte?

\- Cariño, no te lo estoy sugiriendo. Tan sólo quiero saber qué piensas hacer si el bebé nace con el síndrome.

\- Pues lo querré mucho porque es mi bebé.

\- Bien. Ahora que ya sé eso ahora quiero que te pongas a pensar en todo lo relacionado con el embarazo y piensa si de verdad vas a poder estar 6 meses sin poder saber si el bebé va a nacer con esa anomalía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con el embarazo? ¿Te refieres a que si Kurt y yo lo estábamos buscando?

\- Entre otras cosas.

\- De momento voy a hacer de comer y luego hablo con Kurt sobre el tema.

\- Me parece perfecto.

A los 5 minutos llegó Kurt.

\- ¿Qué tal estás cariño?

\- Bien. Por cierto gracias por llamar a mi madre.

\- De nada.

\- ¿Qué tal el vuelo señora Anderson?

\- Muy bien. Estoy algo cansada.

Entonces los 3 se pusieron a comer. Después de comer Pam se fue a la habitación del moreno mientras Kurt y Blaine se fueron a la habitación del castaño.

\- Cariño ¿crees que esto nos ha pasado por haberle restregado a Sebastian lo del embarazo?

\- No lo creo Kurt. Además ¿desde cuando eres católico?

\- No lo soy. Tal vez sea por eso.

\- Cariño. Que nuestro bebé pueda tener el síndrome de Down no tiene que ver por Dios. Además no sabemos si lo va a tener.

\- Tienes razón. Estoy tan asustado ...

\- Y yo Kurt. Y yo.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre?

\- No me ha dicho que hacer. Sin embargo creo que sé lo que voy a hacer, si estás de acuerdo.

\- Ya te he dicho que te apoyaré pero ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Creo que voy a hacerme las pruebas. Sé que es perjudicial para el bebé pero es que no tengo otra alternativa. No puedo estar 6 meses para saber si nuestro bebé va a tener el síndrome de Down.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con lo del aborto?

\- Pues si tengo el aborto ... tendré que aguantarme. Lo único que tengo claro es que volvería a intentar quedarme embarazado si ocurriera. ¿Qué piensas?

\- Digo que tienes razón. Yo tampoco podría esperarme 6 meses sin saber si el bebé va a nacer con el síndrome.

\- Tengo mucho miedo Kurt.

\- Y yo pero no podemos hacer otra cosa que intentar ser fuertes y pensar que todo va a salir bien ¿no?

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces Blaine llamó al ginecólogo y le dijo que preparara una cita para hacerse las pruebas. Luego abrió la puerta y se fue a hablar con su madre.

\- Mamá.

\- Dime.

\- Kurt y yo hemos decidido que me voy a hacer las pruebas.

\- Me alegro mucho Blaine. Es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar.

\- Estoy muerto de miedo.

\- Oh, cariño. No te preocupes que todo va a salir bien. No eres al primero que le hacen esas pruebas.

\- Mamá ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- El que sea.

\- Quiero que te quedes en casa hasta que el bebe no corra peligro por lo de las pruebas.

\- Pues claro que sí hijo. Además pensaba decírtelo si no me lo decías.

\- Gracias mamá.

\- De nada hijo.

Entonces Blaine abrazó a su madre.

Pasaron los 2 días y Blaine, Kurt y Pam se fueron al ginecólogo y éste le extrajo la sangre para hacer las pruebas. Después de hacérselas volvieron al piso y Blaine se fue directo a la cama para evitar movimientos y que no sangrara para así no provocar el aborto. La suerte ya estaba echada. Ahora sólo tenían que esperar unos días para saber si el bebé va a nacer salvo y si Blaine no va a sufrir un aborto.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

El resultado de las preguntas han sido estos:

1 ¿Os gustaría que Blaine o Kurt le dijeran a Sebastian lo del bebé?

Si 4 votos

No 0 votos

2 Kurt o Blaine o los 2 van a tener que dejar la universidad debido al bebé. ¿Quién/es va/n a ser?  
a) Blaine 3 votos.  
b) Kurt 0 votos.  
c) Ambos 1 votos.

* * *

Ahora os pongo las nuevas preguntas:

1 A pesar de que haya puesto que Kurt piense que es una niña ¿queréis que el bebé Klaine sea niño o niña?

2 ¿Queréis que Pam se divorcie de James?

3 No me lo había planteado pero ¿queréis que Blaine le dé el pecho al bebé?


	14. Capítulo 13

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.  
Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.  
En cuanto a las preguntas ya veréis lo que pasa. Luego pondré como quedó la votación.  
Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 13: ENTRANDO EN TERRENO PELIGROSO**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que el ginecólogo les dijo a Kurt y a Blaine que su bebé podría tener el síndrome de Down y se habían hecho las pruebas. Durante estas 2 semanas ambos saltaban a la mínima de los nervios por no saber si el bebé iba a tener el síndrome o no. Por suerte Pam, la madre de Blaine se quedó con los chicos para intentar calmarlos. Finalmente una mañana mientras todos estaban desayunando llamaron a Blaine para decirle que ya tenían los resultados de las pruebas así que terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a ver el ginecólogo.

Cuando llegaron los 3 se sentaron y el ginecólogo empezó a hablar.

\- Chicos, lamento mucho la espera. Sé por propia experiencia lo que es no saber los resultados durante ese tiempo.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Qué tal han ido las pruebas? Por favor vaya al grano.

\- Está bien. Afortunadamente el bebé está sano.

Entonces Blaine y Kurt se miraron y sin decirse nada ambos sabían que el otro estaba pensando que habían conseguido esquivar esta bala.

\- ¿No has sangrado mucho después de la extracción de sangre?

\- No.

\- Bueno, sé que no te toca una ecografía pero te la voy a hacer para asegurarme de que todo está bien.

\- Perfecto.

Tras decirle eso Blaine se coloco en la camilla y el ginecólogo fue a por el gel. Luego se lo restregó y comprobó que todo estaba perfectamente.

\- Pues está todo perfectamente. El de corazón de ella es muy fuerte.

\- ¿Has dicho ella? - preguntó Blaine.

\- ¿No os lo había dicho?

\- No. Supongo que los nervios de las pruebas ...

\- Pues sí, vais a tener una niña.

\- ¿Ves Blaine? Te dije que intuía que iba a ser una niña.

Entonces los 2 se pusieron a reír.

\- Me alegro mucho que os guste tanto que sea una niña.

\- Va a ser la primera Anderson en 2 generaciones. - comentó Pam.

\- ¿La primera? - preguntó Kurt.

\- Sí, Kurt.

\- Bueno chicos, la siguiente ecografía es dentro de 12 semanas.*

\- Muy bien.

Tras decirle eso los chicos y Pam volvieron al piso. Cuando lo hicieron Pam se fue a la habitación a por la maleta. Cuando salió tanto Blaine como Kurt se quedaron algo sorprendidos.

\- ¿Te vas ya?

\- Hijo, voy a perder el avión y tu padre también me necesita.

\- Entiendo ...

\- Blaine, el bebé y tú estáis bien y tu madre no puede quedarse aquí para siempre aunque no me importaría, la verdad.

\- Muchas gracias Kurt y cariño él tiene razón. Además estoy más que segura que Kurt va a cuidar muy bien de ti.

\- Lo sé pero estas 2 semanas han sido perfectas contigo, bueno no perfectas por la incertidumbre de no saber que el bebé estaba bien pero perfecta porque hemos estado juntos.

\- Tienes razón cariño pero me tengo que ir.

Entonces Pam abrazó a ambos y se fue del piso.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue a la universidad mientras Blaine se quedó en casa. Cuando Kurt llegó a clase se quedó sorprendido de que había un nuevo alumno en clase y se quedó más sorprendido cuando descubrió que ese nuevo alumno era Rory, el primer novio que tuvo Kurt. Cuando terminaron las clases Rory se acercó a Kurt y empezó a hablar con él.

\- ¡Hola Kurt! ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

\- ¡Hola! Claro, eres Rory. ¿Qué haces aquí Rory?

\- Estaba trabajando en Los Ángeles y lo dejé y me admitieron aquí.

\- Me alegro mucho de verte ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos?

\- Hace 2 años casi.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo?

\- Pues sí. Por cierto quiero pedirte disculpas por como terminamos.

\- Eso es agua pasada.

\- Entonces ¿podemos ser amigos?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Pues ... ¿qué te cuentas Kurt? ¿Sales con alguien?

\- Estoy saliendo con un chico. Se llama Blaine.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

\- Casi medio año con él.

\- Entonces ¿vas en serio con él?

\- Y tanto. Estamos esperando una hija.

\- ¿Una hija?

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende? Ya sabes que los chicos nos podemos quedar embarazados.

\- Sí, pero me ha sorprendido que vayas a ser padres llevando con él medio año.

\- Tienes razón. Lo cierto es que no lo buscamos. De hecho fue un milagro que se quedara embarazado pero aún así estoy muy contento.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Kurt.

\- Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te cuentas?

\- Pues ... acabo de romper con mi novio. De hecho la razón por la que dejé el trabajo es que pillé a mi novio liado con mi jefe.

\- Lo ... lo siento mucho.

\- No te preocupes. He decidido que no va a afectarme. Él es un sinvergüenza y punto.

\- Si quieres que hablemos de él ...

\- Gracias pero no hace falta.

\- Como quieras.

\- Por cierto Kurt.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme los apuntes?

\- Por supuesto. Mañana te los doy.

\- Ok. Pues ... me voy a otra clase. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Nos vemos.

Y tras decir eso Kurt se fue al piso. La verdad es que cuando Kurt vio a Rory pensó que iba a ser algo más violenta la charla pero por suerte para él había conseguido llevarse bien con él. Cuando llegó al piso Blaine le estaba esperando.

\- ¿Qué tal la mañana mi amor?

\- Bien.

\- ¿Bien?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque siempre sueles dar detalles y sin embargo hoy solo me has dicho "bien".

\- Como se nota que me conoces.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No es nada malo. Es que ... es que te voy a decir una cosa y quería pensar cómo decírtelo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt?

\- Es que ... esta mañana me he encontrado con mi primer ex.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿No estás un poco celoso?

\- Bueno ... claro ... pero ... ¿no sientes nada por él no?

\- Claro.

\- Pues entonces no pasa nada.

\- Me ha pedido que seamos amigos. Va a ir a clase conmigo.

\- ¿Y le has dicho que si,no?

\- Así es. También le he dicho que estoy contigo, que te quiero mucho y que vamos a tener un bebé.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho él?

\- Que es feliz de que yo lo sea.

\- Pero ¿está soltero?

\- Sí, pero tranquilo. No siento nada por él. Tú eres el amor de mi vida Blaine.

\- Y tu también.

Tras decirle eso los 2 se pusieron a comer. Mientras estuvieron comiendo Blaine estuvo pensando en el primer novio de Kurt. Él confiaba en la palabra de Kurt pero sin embargo no se terminaba de fiar de Rory. No sabía si era por las hormonas o cualquier otra cosa pero el caso es que no se fiaba de él.

Después de comer se fue a trabajar. Tras unas cuantas horas Blaine seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza con el tema del ex de Kurt cuando de repente un chico se le acercó a él y al ver la tarjeta de Blaine le llamó.

\- Blaine, ¿Me pones una cerveza?

\- Cla... claro.

Entonces se la dio y aquel chico se dio cuenta de que Blaine no se encontraba bien y decidió hablar con él.

\- Ya se que no te conozco de nada pero se nota que estás mal ¿un mal día?

\- Bueno ... no ha sido malo.

\- Pero sin duda alguna ha ocurrido algo que te ha disgustado ¿no?

\- Sí. Un ex de mi novio ha estado hablando con él y hacía mucho que no se hablaban.

\- Y ahora tienes nervios de que intente quitarte a tu chico ¿no?

\- Sí. Sé que Kurt no me pondría los cuernos pero no puedo fiarme de él. ¿Por qué ha venido hasta aquí?

\- Bueno, no puedes desconfiar de él sin tener motivos.

\- Tengo motivos. Está soltero. ¿Por qué le dices a un ex que quieres ser tu amigo? Quiere volver con él.

\- Eso no lo sabes. De todas formas yo no lo veo tan claro. Lo mismo tu chico te quiere mucho y no se fija en él. Vamos, yo lo haría.

Cuando le dijo eso Blaine se quedó parado porque no sabía si se lo había hecho para que confiara en que no pasaría nada entre Kurt y su ex o porque le acababa de tirar los trastos.

\- Gracias pero es lo que te digo. No me fío de ese tipo.

\- Díle a tu chico cómo te sientes y lo mismo a lo mejor deja de hablarse con el ex.

\- Lo va a ver por obligación ... perdona pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

\- Spencer y ¿por qué lo va a ver?

\- Se ha matriculado en la universidad donde estudia Kurt y coinciden en una clase así que por favor dime si no tengo motivos para estos celos.

\- Pues un poco sí. Tengo una idea ¿por qué no le pides a Kurt que organice una salida los 3? Así le podrás conocer y sabrás si va detrás de él.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No es mala idea. Gracias.

\- De nada. Ha sido un placer ayudar.

Tras decirle eso Blaine empezó a sentirse mal, concretamente empezó a tener nauseas y cuando Spencer vio que Blaine iba a vomitar se acercó a él.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. Son sólo nauseas.

\- ¿Estás embarazado?

\- Sí, de 3 meses.

\- Ahora entiendo lo de los celos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso eh?

\- Perdona, no quería ofenderte. Es que cuando estamos embarazados tenemos las hormonas revolucionadas.

\- No pasa nada. Lo siento mucho.

\- Pues ... ¿sabes qué? Estando embarazado si que no te pone los cuernos.

\- Hay mucha gente que si lo hace pero Kurt no es de esos.

\- Yo tampoco creo que lo sea por lo que me dices. Además ya tendría que ser un estúpido para ponerte los cuernos.

Tras decirle eso de nuevo Blaine se alteró pero sin embargo no le dijo nada a pesar de que acaba de decir que Kurt sería un estúpido si le pusiera los cuernos. Tras terminar su turno volvió al piso y decidió no decirle nada a Kurt sobre Spencer pero sin embargo si que le dijo la idea de éste sobre conocer a Rory.

\- Cariño. ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro ¿qué pasa?

\- Le he estado dando vueltas mientras estaba trabajando y ... creo que deberíamos de quedar tu ex, tu y yo.

\- ¿En serio quieres quedar con él?

\- Cariño. Cuando me has dicho que te has encontrado con él me ha dado un poco igual pero cuando me has dicho que quiere ser tu amigo simplemente es que necesito conocerle para saber que no quiere nada contigo. Yo sé que no me vas a engañar con él pero es que no puedo fiarme de él porque no lo conozco.

\- Osea que tienes inseguridades ¿no?

\- Kurt, no quiero perderte. Eres el amor de mi vida y realmente no sé porque lo dejasteis así que no puedo fiarme de él.

\- Pues ... él me dejó una nota diciéndome que se iba de la ciudad porque había conocido a un chico en Los Ángeles y sus padres se iban a mudar allí.

\- Lo siento mucho que te hiciera eso aunque gracias a eso ahora podemos estar juntos.

\- No pasa nada Blaine.

\- Pero aún así quiero conocerlo.

\- Vale. Cuando le vea le diré si podemos quedar los 3.

Después de decirle eso ambos se fueron a la cama a dormir cuando de repente el móvil de Blaine sonó. Resultó ser la madre de Blaine. Blaine lo cogió y ésta le dijo que su padre y él habían discutido mucho y que habían decidido divorciarse. Después Blaine colgó el teléfono y se lo comentó a Kurt.

\- Cariño.

\- Dime.

\- Prométeme que no ve más a dejar.

\- Claro que no. ¿Qué ocurre mi amor?

\- Mis padres ... ellos se van a divorciar .

CONTINUARÁ

* Me he inventado lo de la fecha de de la ecografía porque realmente no sé como va.

* * *

El resultado de las preguntas han sido estos:

1 A pesar de que haya puesto que Kurt piense que es una niña ¿queréis que el bebé Klaine sea niño o niña?

Niña 4 puntos.

Niño 0 puntos.

2 ¿Queréis que Pam se divorcie de James?

Si 4 puntos.

No 0 puntos.

3 No me lo había planteado pero ¿queréis que Blaine le dé el pecho al bebé?

Si 0 puntos.

No 2 puntos.

* * *

Ahora os pongo las nuevas preguntas:

1 ¿Queréis que Rory intente volver con Kurt?

2 ¿Queréis que siga Spencer siga tonteando con Blaine?

3 ¿Queréis que Blaine le pida matrimonio a Kurt?

4 ¿Qué le responde Kurt?


	15. Capítulo 14

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.  
Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews, en especial a Alanodog por incorporarse.

En cuanto a las preguntas ya veréis lo que pasa. Luego pondré como quedó la votación.  
Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 14: LAS INTENCIONES DE RORY**

\- Pero, ¿qué te ha dicho exactamente?

\- Que nada más volver han empezado a discutir y mi padre le ha pedido el divorcio.

\- Lo siento mucho Blaine. Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre tu padre pero aún así es tu padre y ...

\- Gracias mi amor. Lo que más me jode es que seguro que han discutido por mi culpa, por haberle pedido a mi madre que se quedara tanto tiempo.

\- Cariño, eso no se te ocurra decirlo y si ha sido así entonces es que es un mal padre por no entender que la necesitabas por no mencionar que podría habernos visitado algún día.

\- Supongo que tienes razón pero ¿sabes una cosa? que por mi parte me da igual porque para mi dejó de ser mi padre desde que salí del armario pero me preocupa mi madre. Ella le ama y él la hacía feliz y yo quiero que mi madre sea feliz ¿entiendes que esté así?

\- Cariño ... me encanta que te preocupes así por tu madre pero ya saldrá de esta situación.

\- Es que no sé Kurt, esta noticia me ha afectado mucho porque significa que por mucho tiempo que lleven juntos amándose 2 personas se puede ir todo a la mierda en cuestión de segundos.

\- Blaine ... no todas las parejas acaban así. Si todos pensáramos que vamos a romper con la pareja con la que estamos saliendo nadie querría tener relaciones estables y si te sirve de algo tu y yo vamos a tener un final feliz.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- No hay nada que me pueda asegurarme eso. Simplemente es una intuición que tengo. Si con las cosas que nos han pasado no hemos roto nada va a hacer que rompamos.

\- Entonces si se me acerca un chico y empieza a tontear conmigo y caigo en sus redes ¿qué?

\- Mi amor, yo confío en ti y sé que no me vas a hacer eso.

\- Te quiero mucho Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti Blaine.

\- Prométeme que no me vas a abandonar.

\- Te lo prometo.

Tras decirle eso Kurt los 2 se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue a clase y allí se encontró con Rory.

\- ¡Hey Kurt!

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¿Tienes los apuntes?

\- Sí, aquí tienes.

\- Muchísimas gracias Kurt. No sé que hacer para agradecértelo.

\- Creo que tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no me invitas mañana a cenar?

\- ¿A cenar?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con tu chico? ¿Le da igual?

\- Tranquilo, le da igual.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque yo no quiero que tengas problemas con tu chico.

\- Mira Rory, yo a Blaine le quiero muchísimo y jamás va a ocurrir nada entre nosotros.

\- No sé, Kurt aún así no me convence.

\- Está bien, te diré la verdad. Blaine quiere conocerte así que podríamos cenar los 3 juntos.

\- ¿Es que no se fía de mis intenciones?

\- No es eso Rory. Simplemente quiere conocerte. Blaine no es celoso. Además si no vas entonces si que va a pensar mal de ti.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Vale, dile que mañana quedamos.

\- Ok.

Y tras la conversación entraron a clase.

Mientras tanto Blaine se fue a trabajar ya que cambió el turno de un compañero para poder ir a la cena del día siguiente. Todo marchaba tranquilamente hasta que llegó Spencer.

\- Hola guapo.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo raro.

\- No quiero molestarte con mis problemas.

\- ¿Es por lo del ex tu novio?

\- No. Kurt ya me ha dicho que Rory no quiere volver con él.

\- Entonces ¿de qué se trata?

\- Mis padres ... se van a divorciar y creo que es por mi culpa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Con lo mono que eres no has podido hacer nada para que rompan.

Entonces Blaine se enfadó tras decirle eso.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de coquetear conmigo?

\- Lo ... lo siento pensaba que no te molestaba. Además no pretendía ligar contigo, es decir, estás muy bueno pero yo respeto que tengas una relación.

\- Si de verdad lo respetaras no lo habrías hecho.

\- Pues en ese caso deberías de haberme parado los pies antes. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Antes no me importaba porque era un juego pero ahora no quiero que sigas con el coqueteo porque no quiero perder a Kurt y después de lo de mis padres no quiero cometer ninguna estupidez que me pueda costar mi relación con él.

\- Ya veo ... supongo que puedo entenderte Blaine pero déjame decirte una cosa. La relación que tenían tus padres no es la misma que que tenéis tu y Kurt.

\- Lo sé pero aún así no puedo evitar pensarlo.

\- Blaine te voy a hacer unas preguntas. ¿Amas a Kurt?

\- ¿Qué clase pregunta es esa? Claro que sí.

\- Bien y ¿Kurt te quiere a ti?

\- ¿Por qué haces estas preguntas?

\- Contéstame y te lo diré.

\- Kurt me quiere y ahora , ¿por qué estas preguntas?

\- Pues para que tu mismo te des cuenta de lo que me acabas de responder. Si tu le quieres y el te quiere ¿por que estás pensando que vais a romper cuando no hay ningún motivo?

\- Pues porque no sabes lo que va a pasar y yo pensaba que el matrimonio de mis padres era perfecto.

\- Mira Blaine, nunca vas a poder saber lo que va a pasar y realmente si Kurt es la persona con la quieres estar para siempre y él piensa lo mismo de ti entonces no vais a tener problema alguno.

\- Gracias por decirme eso.

\- De nada.

Y tras decirle eso Spencer se fue y Blaine siguió trabajando hasta la hora de comer. Cuando llegó esa hora Blaine volvió al piso y se encontró a Kurt.

\- Hola cariño ¿qué tal la mañana?

\- Bien ¿y la tuya?

\- Bien. ¿Está Puck?

\- No. Es un poco raro pero se ha quedado en la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo. ¿Por qué?

\- Cariño, tengo que decirte una cosa y por favor no quiero que te cabrees.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

\- Pues ... es que ayer cuando estuve trabajando un chico se me acercó y empezó a coquetear conmigo y yo le dejé que lo hiciera. El chico no me gusta pero simplemente me lo tomé como un juego.

\- ¿Por qué dejas que un desconocido coquetee contigo?

\- No lo sé por qué lo hice Kurt. Quizás por celos.

\- ¿Por celos?

\- Me acababas de decir que te habías reencontrado con él y aunque no sientas nada por él mi mente pensó en que él podría seducirte y ... lo siento mucho Kurt. Quiero que sepas que hoy ha empezado con el tonteo y le he parado.

\- Blaine, tienes que confiar en que lo nuestro va a funcionar. Ya sé que es muy duro que tus padres se vayan a divorciar pero tienes que hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Por eso le he dicho que no quería que tonteara conmigo. Además nunca he tonteado con él porque te quiero con toda mi alma Kurt.

\- Blaine ...

Entonces el moreno se acercó al castaño y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Después del beso siguieron hablando.

\- Por cierto la operación de "las intenciones de Rory" sigue adelante.

\- Gracias por aguantarme mi amor. Sé que a veces puedo ser algo pesado.

\- Lo cierto es que me mosquearía un poco que no te molestara que me viera con un ex.

\- Entonces no te doy las gracias.

\- Cariño pero quiero que me prometas que si sientes que nuestra relación corre peligro que lo hables conmigo y sobretodo no hagas nada que pueda perjudicar nuestra relación.

\- Está bien, te lo prometo. Por cierto Kurt.

\- Dime.

\- Spencer, el chico que coqueteaba conmigo tampoco estaba interesado en mi. Es más él ha sido el primero en decirme que no quiere meterse en nuestra relación cuando le he dicho que parara con el coqueteo así que no tienes que preocuparte por él.

Y entonces se pusieron a comer. En la tarde Blaine se fue a trabajar mientras Kurt se quedó en casa repasando lo que habían dado en clase. Llegó las 11 y Blaine volvió de trabajar muy cansado, tanto que se fue a la cama directamente. Al día siguiente Blaine se fue a trabajar mientras Kurt se fue a la universidad. El día fue como uno cualquiera hasta que llegaron las 9, la hora a la que habían quedado con Rory para cenar. Cuando Blaine y Kurt llegaron el ex del castaño les estaba esperando.

\- Siento el retraso Rory.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Mira cariño, este es Rory Flanagan. Rory este es Blaine.

\- Un placer Rory.

\- Lo mismo digo Blaine.

Entonces los 3 se fueron a la mesa que habían reservado. Tanto Blaine como Rory estaban algo nerviosos por la situación. El moreno quería saber las intenciones del irlandés mientras que éste quería que el moreno no le viera como una amenaza. Kurt, que se dio cuenta de la tensión que había decidió romper el hielo.

\- Cualquiera que nos viera a los 3 cenando podría pensar que queremos hacer un trío.

\- ¿Qué? - soltó Rory.

\- Es broma. Solo intento que dejéis de estar tan nerviosos. Blaine, Rory no quiere nada conmigo y Rory, Blaine no te va a comer ¿estamos?

\- Sí - contestaron a la vez.

Entonces se acercó la camarera y les tomó nota. Después los 3 empezaron a hablar de sus cosas. Kurt y Blaine le contaron a Rory lo de Sebastian y Rory le contó lo de su ex y después siguieron hablando de otras cosas. Conforme fueron hablando Blaine se dio cuenta que Rory no era una amenaza para él ya que tendría que ser muy buen actor para estar aguantando toda la cena sin que se le notara que le seguía gustando Kurt lo que provocó que el irlandés se relajara más. Finalmente terminaron de cenar y Kurt y Blaine volvieron al piso. Cuando llegaron allí Puck no estaba así que se fueron al dormitorio del moreno.

\- ¿Ves como te dije que Rory no iba tras mi?

\- Lo sé pero necesitaba conocerlo.

\- Si te pidiera una que tuviéramos una cita con Spencer ¿qué me dirías?

\- Te diría que no hace falta pero por ti lo haría.

\- Ya, eso lo dices porque sabes que no te lo voy a pedir.

\- Puede que tengas razón pero de todas formas no es lo mismo Spencer que Rory. Tu tenías una historia con Rory mientras que yo con Spencer no tenía nada.

\- Pero puedo necesitar saber quién es el tipo que piropea a mi chico.

Entonces Blaine se rió.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Porque te quiero demasiado Kurt y todavía te quiero más cuando intentas ponerte celoso.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Entonces Kurt se acercó a Blaine y empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana cuando de repente Blaine notó una patada.

\- Kurt ¿lo has notado?

\- ¿Te ha dado una patada la niña?

\- Sí.

\- A ver si nos va a salir futbolista.

\- ¿Y qué si nos sale futbolista? ¿No te gusta el fútbol?

\- Bueno, el deporte en sí me parece algo aburrido. Sin embargo me gustan los futbolistas ...

Entonces Blaine se volvió a reír.

\- ¿Ya estás riéndote otra vez? Tienes suerte de que estés embarazado ...

\- Kurt ¿eres consciente que por opiniones como esas luego la gente generaliza que a los gays no nos gusta el fútbol?

\- Eso es absurdo. Yo puedo tener la opinión que quiera.

\- Y la puedes tener cariño. A mi me gusta el fútbol y sí, no te voy a negar que los futbolistas también pero eso de los futbolistas sobra.

\- Ya veo, osea que me podrías poner los cuernos con un futbolista ¿no?

\- ¿Los cuernos a ti? Eso nunca cariño. Eres el amor de mi vida y por un estúpido uniforme no voy a ponerte los cuernos. Vamos a ser una familia cuando nazca la niña, que por cierto no hemos pensado todavía el nombre, mejor dicho para mi ya eres mi familia. Kurt Hummel, mi amor ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Entonces Kurt se quedó totalmente parado. Luego pensó que era una broma pero al verlo tan serio el castaño le contestó.

\- Mira, Blaine. Sabes que te quiero ¿no?

\- ¿Vas a decirme que no?

\- Mmm si, osea que no quiero casarme contigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Te digo por qué? Porque creo que con esto del divorcio de tus padres crees que nuestra relación no está a salvo. Me has hecho tener una cita con Rory para saber sus intenciones aunque yo estuviera de acuerdo en tener la cita y una parte de mi cree que me estás pidiendo que me case contigo para que nuestra relación esté más consolidada. Por eso te digo que no. Casarnos es solamente firmar unos papeles y aunque nos casáramos siempre existiría la posibilidad del divorcio.

\- ¿Osea que no nos hemos casado y te estás planteando el divorcio?

\- No, Blaine. Digo que existe esa posibilidad y que desde luego que no quiero que ocurra pero te la nombro para que sepas que en esta vida no puedes asegurarte nada.

\- En ese caso Kurt te digo que te lo estoy pidiendo porque te quiero, no por el divorcio de mis padres. Sé que no hay nada seguro en esta vida pero estos días me he estado preguntando si eres la persona con la quiero estar el resto de mi vida y la respuesta es si así que ahora te lo estoy pidiendo yo a ti. Eres el amor de mi vida, me encanta todo sobre ti, sobretodo cuando me mimas y me apoyas en los momentos que más lo necesito e incluso me ayudas muchas veces sin pedírtelo así que te lo vuelvo a repetir. Kurt Hummel ¿te casas conmigo?

\- Sí, quiero.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le besó.

\- Siento mucho no haberte comprado el anillo. Mañana te compro uno sin falta.

\- No te preocupes mi amor. No pasa nada. Mañana lo miramos.

Y entonces los 2 se fueron a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

El resultado de las preguntas han sido estos:

1 ¿Queréis que Rory intente volver con Kurt?

Si 2 votos.

No 3 votos.

2 ¿Queréis que siga Spencer siga tonteando con Blaine?

Si 1 votos.

No 4 votos.

3 ¿Queréis que Blaine le pida matrimonio a Kurt?

Si 4 votos.

No 1 votos.

4 ¿Qué le responde Kurt?

Si 4 votos.

No 1 voto.

* * *

Ahora os pongo las nuevas preguntas:

1 ¿Quién queréis que sea el/la nuevo/a malo/a? (No pueden ser Spencer, Rory ni Sebastian ni Sue)

2 ¿Queréis que Blaine y Kurt busquen un piso para los 2 sólos?


	16. Capítulo 15

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.  
Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas ya veréis lo que pasa. Luego pondré como quedó la votación.  
Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 15: LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Al día siguiente Blaine y Kurt se levantaron como cualquier otro día. Blaine se sentó en el sofá mientras Kurt se fue a hacer el desayuno. Mientras estaban desayunando ambos vieron que la puerta de la habitación de Puck se abría y para sorpresa de ambos de aquella habitación salió Pam, la madre de Blaine en camisón. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos pero Blaine todavía más.

\- Buenos días chicos.

\- Buenos días - contestó Kurt.

\- Mamá ¿qué hacías en la habitación de Puck?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- ¡Mamá! ¿En serio tu y Puck ...?

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo raro.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Ni mamá ni leches hijo. Soy una mujer divorciada y puedo acostarme con quien quiera.

\- Pero ... pero ... Puck podría ser tu hijo.

\- Hijo, el sexo no entiende de edades. Si te soy sincera cuando vine no tenía la intención de acostarme con Noah pero al final pasó y desde luego que no me arrepiento. El quería hacerlo y yo también así que no hay nada de malo en lo que hemos hecho.

\- Mira mamá, no es que me caiga mal Puck pero él es un mujeriego. No quiero que te hagan daño.

\- Blainey, agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí pero en serio estoy bien. Los dos acordamos que sólo iba a ser sexo así que no pasa nada.

\- Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿es que no querías a papá? ¿ni siquiera habéis intentado hablar para solucionar vuestro matrimonio?

\- Hijo, quería a tu padre, lo sigo queriendo pero he decidido que no no voy a amargarme y quiero disfrutar de la vida mientras pueda. Por supuesto que he intentado hablar con tu padre pero ya sabes lo cabezón que es.

\- No te lo he preguntado pero ... ¿no os divorciasteis por mi,no?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Son muchas cosas. No me gustaba la actitud que estaba teniendo últimamente y discutíamos mucho por tonterías.

\- ¿Te refieres a su actitud conmigo?

\- Contigo, conmigo ... con todos aunque el verdadero motivo de que me pidiera el divorcio fue porque descubrió que te pagaba la universidad.

\- Ya veo ...

\- Pero hijo no quiero que hablemos más del divorcio ¿ok?

\- Ok.

\- Bueno chicos, me voy a la universidad - comentó Kurt.

\- Muy bien cielo. Luego nos vemos.

Entonces Kurt se acercó a Blaine y se fue.

\- Bueno Blaine ¿dónde estabas anoche?

\- Salí a cenar con Kurt y Rory.

\- ¿Quién es Rory?

\- Un ex de Kurt. Resulta que se ahora se ha matriculado en la universidad y va a clases con Kurt. Estaba intentando controlar el terreno.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Parece de fiar.

\- Me alegro.

\- Por cierto mamá, esto que te voy a decir no se lo he dicho a nadie. De hecho eres la primera en saberlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

\- Ayer le propuse a Kurt que se casara conmigo y me ha dicho que sí.

\- ¡Eso ... eso es maravilloso!

\- Gracias mamá.

\- Blainey ¿no lo habrás hecho porque estás embarazado,no? o peor ¿no lo habrás hecho por lo que te dijo tu padre?

\- No te preocupes que no lo he hecho por eso. Simplemente que últimamente me puse a pensar si es con Kurt con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida y si que quiero hacerlo así que lo pedí.

\- Entonces solo me queda felicitarte hijo. Me alegro mucho por los dos. Realmente os lo merecéis.

\- Gracias mamá.

Después de decirle eso Pam desayunó. Luego se fueron los dos a comprar el anillo para Kurt. Aunque el moreno no quería Pam decidió pagárselo. Después volvieron a casa y se quedaron allí hasta que volvió Kurt. Por suerte para Pam Puck se había ido por lo que Blaine no iba a intentar hablar con él. Pasaron las horas y Kurt volvió de la universidad. Después de dispusieron a comer y el moreno aprovechó para darle el anillo a Kurt. Le vino perfectamente por lo que no tuvieron que llevarlo para ajustarlo y al castaño le encantó.

Llegaron las 4 y Blaine se fue a trabajar. Cuando llegó al trabajo su jefe le dijo que iba a incorporarse Quinn y que trabajaría con ella y tras decírselo se fue.

A los diez minutos entró una chica rubia. Ésta se acercó a Blaine y empezó a hablarle.

\- ¿Eres Blaine?

\- Sí. Déjame averiguar ¿Eres Quinn?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué has querido trabajar aquí?

\- Digamos que no tengo otro remedio. No es que no me guste ser camarera pero tengo otros sueños.

\- Vamos, como todos los que estamos aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser?

\- Puede que te parezca algo raro y quizás hasta algo surrealista pero me gustaría ser actriz.

\- Yo no lo veo tan mal. Yo quería ser cantante pero de momento lo voy a aparcar.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Estoy embarazado de 3 meses. Si llego a seguir en Nyada me echarían así que lo dejé antes.

\- Lo siento.

Entonces entró un cliente y Blaine quiso probar cómo era Quinn así que la dejó a ella que le atendiera.

\- Anda ¿por qué no la atiendes tú?

\- Vale.

Tras decirle eso Quinn atendió a la chica que había entrado y lo cierto es que lo hizo bien. Entonces Blaine se acercó a ella.

\- Ya sé que no me conoces pero ¿por qué has dicho que no tienes otro remedio?

\- Mis padres me han cortado el grifo.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Mis padres querían que me casara con un chico y que fuera ama de casa y en cuanto les dije que no pensaba hacerlo me cortaron el grifo. Al principio intenté darle una oportunidad al chico pero no había química entre nosotros así que lo dejé.

\- Lo siento mucho. Sé por lo que estás pasando.

\- ¿A ti también te han hecho lo mismo?

\- Casi. Mi padre quería que estudiara empresariales y en cuanto le dije lo de Nyada me dijo que no pensaba pagarme la matricula y mi madre tuvo que ayudarme a pagarme la matrícula. De todas formas a mi padre no le costó nada negarme pagarme la matrícula.

\- ¿Por qué eres gay?

\- Sí.

\- Parece mentira que existan personas así.

\- Pues sí.

Tras decirle eso vinieron varios clientes y Quinn les atendió. Luego entró Puck y Blaine aprovechó para hablar con él.

\- ¡Hey Puck!

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¿Qué te pongo?

\- ¿Es que tu madre no ha hablado contigo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y te parece bien?

\- Los dos sois mayorcitos para hacer lo que queráis pero que te quede claro. Que no se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi madre ¿te enteras?

\- Tranquilo, que siempre respetaré a tu madre.

\- ¿Es qué quieres salir con ella?

\- Si ella quiere ...

\- Puck, ella ahora necesita pensar en el divorcio. No se te ocurra pedirle salir.

\- Vale. ¿Te das cuenta de que si saliera con tu madre sería tu padastro?

\- No me lo menciones. Aunque estuvierais juntos para mi jamás serías mi padastro.

Entonces Puck se puso a reír.

\- Bueno Blainey, me voy.

\- Ok.

\- Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Y tras decirle eso Puck se fue. El resto de la tarde fue normal. Finalmente Blaine volvió a casa por la noche y allí le estaba esperando Kurt.

\- ¡Hola cariño!

\- ¡Hey Blaine! ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- Bien. El jefe ha contratado a una chica, se llama Quinn y va a trabajar en mi turno.

\- ¿No tienes que decirme nada más?

\- Que trabaja bien Quinn y me cae bien.

\- Aparte de eso.

\- Ahh! Ya veo ... Puck ha hablado contigo ¿no?

\- Así es.

\- Lo siento mucho cariño pero es que no quiero que nadie le haga daño a mi madre y aunque me cae bien Puck sé la clase de tío que es.

\- Lo sé y no tienes que excusarte. Yo también habría hecho lo mismo.

\- ¿Dónde están mi madre y Puck?

\- Se han ido ... juntos. ¿Te molesta?

\- Un poco. Una parte de mi quería que mis padres volvieran juntos pero si no va a ser posible pues ... sólo espero que Puck no le rompa el corazón.

\- Yo también espero eso.

\- Por cierto he estado dándole vueltas a un asunto.

\- ¿En qué has estado pensando?

\- Mi amor, cuando nazca el bebé creo que deberíamos mudarnos a otro piso. No es que este piso esté mal pero creo que deberíamos de vivir en un piso los 2 solos, bueno los 3 contando al bebé para así tener nuestro propio hogar familiar. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pues ... no sé Blaine. Quizás podríamos vivir aquí un tiempo y aprovecharnos de tu madre para que así ella nos ayude a cuidar al bebé.

\- Podría hacerlo también en el piso nuevo. ¿Es que no quieres que vivamos los 2 solos?

\- Claro que sí cariño. Sólo digo que al principio va a ser algo difícil ser padres y si vivimos aquí sería más fácil.

\- Por mucho que sea difícil mi amor todas las parejas han pasado por lo mismo y nosotros no vamos a ser menos. Además ya te he dicho que le podemos pedir a mi madre que viva con nosotros.

\- ¿Es que no quieres vivir aquí Blaine?

\- No es eso. Tan sólo quiero que vivamos los dos solos. Incluso podríamos vivir aquí pero me temo que para empezar no podríamos permitirnos vivir aquí los dos y aparte no me parecería justo tener que echar a Puck así que por eso prefiero que los dos busquemos nuestro nidito de amor.

\- Me gusta como suena eso.

\- Ya y a mi también ... entonces ¿empezamos a buscar piso?

\- Sí.

Entonces Blaine se acercó y le besó a Kurt.

\- Te quiero tanto cariño.

\- Y yo a ti mi amor.

\- Es curioso que cuando busqué este piso pensé que iba a estar viviendo al meno años y sin embargo sólo ha pasado algo más de medio año y me voy a mudar.

\- Las circunstancias son las circunstancias. Nadie podía preveer esto.

\- Me va a dar mucha lástima dejar el piso.

\- Aún podemos quedarnos.

\- No, cariño. Ya hemos decidido dejar el piso y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

\- Ok.

Después de decirle eso cenaron y después se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Puck se levantó y Blaine que estaba despierto habló con él.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola!

\- Antes de que digas nada anoche no pasó nada entre tu madre y yo.

\- Ok. Por cierto Puck tengo que decirte algo.

\- ¿Y Kurt?

\- Se fue a la universidad temprano.

\- Ok ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que ... es que Kurt y yo hemos decidido mudarnos. Vamos a buscar un piso para vivir los dos y el bebé. No tenemos el nuevo piso ni nada. Simplemente era para avisarte.

\- ¿En serio os vais? ¿No os podéis quedar aquí? Si es por el bebé no me molestará en absoluto.

\- No es por ti Puck. Queremos tener nuestro nidito de amor y aunque aquí estamos bien debemos buscar nuestro hogar.

\- Me jode un huevo que os vayáis pero lo entiendo.

\- Kurt y yo te vamos a echar mucho de menos.

\- Y yo a vosotros.

Entonces Puck se acercó a Blaine y le abrazó.

Después Puck se fue y Pam se acercó a Blaine.

\- Hijo ¿es que no quieres que salga con Puck?

\- No es eso. Me hubiera gustado que volvieras con papá pero como le he dicho a él antes sólo quiero que seas feliz y por lo tanto que no te haga daño.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí Blaine.

\- Por cierto mamá. Kurt y yo te queríamos pedir un favor. Es demasiado, si quieres puedes decir que no.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Kurt y yo vamos a mudarnos de aquí y nos preguntábamos si podrías mudarte con nosotros para ayudarnos con el bebé los primeros meses.

\- Por supuesto que sí hijo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con el trabajo?

\- Ya sabes que puedo vender los cosméticos donde quiera. Además podría hablar con mis clientes de Westerville para quedar con ellos para venderles los productos.

\- Muchas gracias mamá.

\- De nada hijo.

Mientras Pam y Blaine estuvieron hablando Kurt se fue a la universidad y entregó un trabajo, el cual si era el mejor le darían una beca para trabajar en París durante 3 meses. Lo más raro de esto que el castaño no le dijo nada a Blaine.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

Aunque la mala va a ser Quinn al principio he querido que parezca buena.

* * *

El resultado de las preguntas han sido estos:

1 ¿Quién queréis que sea el/la nuevo/a malo/a? (No pueden ser Spencer, Rory ni Sebastian ni Sue)

Kitty 1 votos.

Quinn 2 votos.

Sam 1 voto.

Candidato 4 0 votos.

2 ¿Queréis que Blaine y Kurt busquen un piso para los 2 sólos?

Si 4 votos.

No 0 votos.

* * *

Ahora os pongo las nuevas preguntas:

1 ¿Queréis que Pam y Puck sigan juntos?


	17. Capítulo 16

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews. Tengo que deciros que el fic acabará pronto (mínimo hasta el capítulo 20). Este capítulo es algo más corto que los anteriores. No es por excusarme pero lo cierto es que esta semana he estado algo liado y aún encima cuando intentaba escribir algo tenía problemas para acceder a la página con lo cual sólo me ha dado tiempo a escribir esto.

En cuanto a la pregunta ya veréis lo que pasa. Luego pondré como quedó la votación.  
Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 16: EL PISO PERFECTO**

Ha pasado 1 mes y medio desde que Blaine y Kurt decidieron que iban a buscar un piso para ellos solos. Desde entonces no habían encontrado ningún piso que fuera perfecto para ellos. Una mañana vino Kurt con un periódico y se puso a buscar la sección de alquiler de pisos y empezó a comentársela a Blaine.

\- Cariño en la sección de alquileres hay un piso que está bastante bien. Está en el centro, tiene 2 habitaciones y el alquiler es asequible.

\- Alguna pega debe de tener si es como dices. ¿Es amplio?

\- Pues es como este piso más o menos. Habría que verlo. ¿Le llamo para verlo?

\- Pues si. Aunque no me termine de fiar mucho de ese anuncio lo cierto es que el tiempo se nos echa encima.

\- Ok. Pues me voy a la universidad y luego le llamo.

\- Ok.

\- Te quiero Blaine.

\- Y yo a ti Kurt.

Y tras decirle eso Kurt se fue. Cuando Kurt se fue salió Pam de la habitación del moreno.

\- Hola cariño.

. Hola mamá.

\- ¿Ya se ha ido Kurt?

\- Sí ¿por qué?

\- Por nada en especial.

\- ¿Qué quieres mamá?

\- Nada. ¿Cómo te va la búsqueda del piso?

\- Igual de mal. Siempre encontramos alguna pega o cuando hay alguno que nos interesa se nos adelantan.

\- Bueno, mi amor no te preocupes. Ya encontraréis el piso perfecto.

\- Espero que tengas razón. Ahora Kurt iba a llamar por un anuncio de un piso.

\- Ya verás como ahora tendrás más suerte. Por cierto hijo.

\- ¿Ves? Sabía que querías decirme algo.

\- No te voy a pedir nada. Sólo quería comentarte que voy a darle una oportunidad a Puck.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho él? Me parece muy cobarde por su parte.

\- Pues hijo no te lo ha dicho porque para empezar quería comentartelo yo primero y mira como te estás poniendo. Creía que te habías tomado bien que me acostara con Puck.

\- Una cosa es sexo esporádico pero otra es ser tu novio. ¿Has pensado lo que van a decir de ti?

\- Me da igual lo que digan Blaine. Puck y yo nos queremos. Además no eres el más indicado para decirme que van a decir cosas malas sobre mi. Ya sabes que yo te quiero tal y como eres pero la gente habla. Cuando se enteraron en Westerville de que estás embarazado la gente me preguntaba que cómo podía permitir eso.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Tan sólo quería saber si lo habías pensado.

\- Pues sí, hijo. Lo he pensado y decidido darle una oportunidad a Puck porque quiero ser feliz y él me hace feliz. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿qué te madre sea feliz?

\- Sí ...

\- Pues entonces haz el favor de alegrarte y no se te ocurra espantar a Puck.

\- Sabes que tengo que hablar con él de ésto.

\- Pero no lo espantes.

\- Vale.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine se fue a comprar. Después de comprar volvió al piso. Poco después de volver tocaron a la puerta. Se trata de Burt, el padre de Kurt.

\- Hola Sr Hummel.

\- Hola Blaine. Te tengo dicho que me llames Burt.

\- Kurt no está en el piso.

\- No importa. Esperaré aquí.

\- Como quieras. Por cierto ¿puedo preguntarte a qué has venido?

\- Sólo quería saber cómo ibais con el bebé y quería ver a Kurt. Hace mucho que no lo veo.

\- Pues vamos bien. De momento su nieta se está portanto bien.

\- Me alegro mucho. Cuando Elizabeth estaba embarazada de Kurt siempre le estaba dando guerra.

Entonces entró Pam con una muñeca en la mano.

\- Lo siento hijo pero la he visto y no he podido evitar comprarla.

\- Mamá aún queda para que nazca.

\- Da igual.

\- Burt, te presento a mi madre Pam. Mamá, este es Burt, el padre de Kurt.

\- Encantada.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Por cierto Blaine, ¿no habéis puesto fecha a la boda?

\- No, estamos muy liados con lo del piso.

\- ¿Tanto os cuesta encontrarlo?

\- Pues sí, siempre ocurre algo, que si el precio es demasiado o que alguien se nos adelanta o no nos gusta el piso.

\- A ver si al final os vais a quedar aquí.

\- Hoy Kurt iba a llamar a un anuncio.

\- Espero que tengáis suerte.

\- Gracias.

\- Por cierto Blaine ¿has hablado con Puck?

\- No, pero ya sabes que hablaré con él.

\- Ya sabes lo que te he dicho.

\- Que sí mamá.

Entonces los 3 empezaron a preparar la comida mientras venía Kurt. Puck llegó antes que el castaño y en cuanto entró Blaine aprovechó para hablar con él.

\- Puck ¿podemos hablar?

\- Claro, ¿qué pasa?

\- Mi madre me ha dicho que vais en serio. Quiero que sepas que apoyo vuestra relación aunque ..

\- No quieres que le haga daño. Si, ya lo sé. Por eso mismo le dije a tu madre que no pretendía hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

\- ¿En serio Puck? ¿tenías que decirlo así?

\- Ya sé que ha sonado mal pero lo digo de verdad, no quiero hacer nada que le moleste. Sólo quiero que sea feliz.

\- Bueno, pues ya sabes.

\- Sí, que no permitirás que le haga daño.

\- Bueno, voy a seguir haciendo la comida.

\- Vale.

Entonces Blaine se fue a la comida y terminó de preparar la comida. Poco después llegó Kurt. El castaño le dijo al moreno que podían ver el piso esa misma tarde.

Después de comer ambos se fueron a ver el piso. Cuando llegaron el dueño empezó a enseñárselo. Para agrado de ellos el piso era como el piso en el que vivían pero salvo que en vez de tener 3 habitaciones tenía 2. Kurt y Blaine le preguntaron al dueño por el precio y les dijo que era el del anuncio así que sin pensárselo le dijeron que sí. Entonces el dueño les preparó el contrato de alquiler y ambos lo firmaron.

Luego volvieron a su antiguo piso y les comentaron la noticia.

\- Pues ... ya tenemos piso. - comentó Kurt.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Sabía que lo lograríais! - comentó Pam.

\- Y ¿Cómo es el piso? - preguntó Burt.

\- Pues ... es como este salvo por el hecho de tiene 2 habitaciones. Mi habitación y la de Puck es sólo 1 así que es perfecto. dijo Kurt.

\- Sí, así que tenemos nuestra habitación y la del bebé y si nos hiciera falta siempre podríamos dejar el piso como este. - comentó el moreno.

\- Ya estás pensando en más hijos y todavía no ha nacido vuestra hija.

\- Puck ¿estás bien? Ya sé que dijimos que nos iríamos y podrías prepararte para nuestra salida del piso pero aún así ...

\- No pasa nada, chicos. Estoy muy contento por los 2. De verdad que sí aunque os voy a echar mucho de menos.

\- Y nosotros a ti.

Entonces los 3 se abrazaron. Después del abrazo Blaine se fue a trabajar. Cuando llegó al trabajo Quinn le notó que estaba contento y le preguntó por qué estaba así.

\- ¿Y esa cara?

\- Kurt y yo hemos encontrado piso. Acabamos de firmar el contrato.

\- Me alegro mucho por los 2.

\- Gracias.

\- La verdad es que tengo envidia.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues porque a mi también me gustaría encontrar a un chico que me quisiera y que al cabo del tiempo viviéramos juntos ..

\- Estoy más que seguro de que lo encontrarás.

\- Espero que tengas razón. Por cierto tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Siempre me lo he hecho desde que te conocí.

\- Pues ... dispara.

\- ¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica?

\- No.

\- ¿Ni siquiera has tenido curiosidad por besar a una?

\- No. Siempre me han gustado los chicos ... ¿es que tú ..?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Simplemente tenía curiosidad.

\- Puedes decírmelo que no pasa nada.

\- Blaine, no me gustas, es decir eres atractivo pero no me gustas. Eres el único amigo que hecho aquí y no te veo de esa forma.

\- Ok pero de todas formas no me molestaría.

\- Vale.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante normal.

Al día siguiente Kurt y Puck se fueron a la universidad mientras que Pam se fue a hacer unos recados. A media mañana tocaron la puerta. Blaine fue a abrir y resultó que era el cartero que tenía una carta para Kurt. A Blaine le resultó un poco raro ya que Kurt no le había comentado nada de que tuviera que recibir una carta y menos de París. Blaine estaba intrigado por saber el contenido de la carta y pensó en abrirla pero por otro lado pensó en que tenía que respetar la privacidad de su novio. Sin embargo la curiosidad le pudo y recordó que tenía sobres vacíos así que cogió uno de los sobres y empezó a escribir lo mismo que ponía en la carta original. Después abrió la carta y para sorpresa suya en la carta le decían a Kurt que había sido seleccionado para hacer unas prácticas en una empresa de moda en París. Blaine se alegró por la noticia y por un momento pensó en que no tenía que haber abierto la carta pero luego pensó ¿Por qué Kurt no le había dicho nada?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

El resultado de las preguntas han sido estos:

1 ¿Queréis que Pam y Puck sigan juntos?

* Si 4 votos

No 0 votos

Aunque Darrenatic no lo puso en la review luego me mandó un privado diciéndome que sí aunque en este caso daba igual su voto.

* * *

Ahora os pongo las nuevas preguntas:

1 ¿Queréis que Blaine rompa con Kurt para que vaya a París?

2 ¿Queréis que Kurt vaya a París?

3 ¿Queréis que se descubra el plan de Quinn?


	18. Capítulo 17

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

Alanodog simplemente quería comentarte que he visto tu voto de milagro ya que has dejado la review del capítulo 15 en el capítulo 14.

En cuanto a las preguntas ya veréis lo que pasa. Luego pondré como quedó la votación. Antes de empezar en la pregunta 3 simplemente me refería a si queríais vosotros enteraros del plan de Quinn.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 17: ¿POR QUÉ ME OCULTASTE ESO?**

Después de preguntarse por qué Kurt le había ocultado que había participado para ganar unas prácticas en París cogió la carta y la guardó en el sobre que había cogido y tiró el original. Luego pensó que no debería de decirle nada a Kurt para que él se lo diga por si mismo.

Llegó Kurt y se pusieron a hablar de cómo le había ido en la universidad. Sin embargo Kurt no tocó el tema de la beca a París y el moreno quería sacar el tema pero no podía hacerlo así que se quedó callado. Lo peor fue cuando vio cómo el castaño cogió la carta y se la escondió. En esos momentos se enfadó bastante porque le había pillado escondiéndola pero sin embargo seguía sin poder decir nada así que en cuanto terminó de comer se fue a trabajar mientras Kurt empezó con la mudanza.

Cuando se fue a trabajar se encontró con Quinn. Ésta notó que el moreno estaba algo raro y aprovechó que no había clientes para hablar con él.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Te pasa algo, es obvio así que en vez de discutir si te pasa algo dime que te ocurre.

\- Es una tontería.

\- Pues para ser una tontería te molesta. ¿Qué es esa tontería que te molesta?

\- Resulta que Kurt ha recibido una carta diciendo que ha ganado unas prácticas en París y no me ha dicho nada y ni siquiera me había dicho que se había presentado.

\- ¿Y cómo ...? Ya veo ...

\- Lo peor de todo es que ha cogido la carta y la ha escondido delante mía. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

\- Pues ... no sé. Pueden ser muchas cosas. Lo mismo puede ser que quería saber el resultado primero.

\- Por eso no puede ser. Kurt siempre me cuenta todo. No hay secretos entre él y yo.

\- Bueno ... eso es falso. Kurt no sabe que has leido su carta ¿no?

\- Sí, pero eso no cuenta ¿por qué lo ha hecho?

\- Seguramente lo ha hecho porque tal vez le hacía ilusión hacer las prácticas y no te lo había dicho porque estás embarazado.

\- Pero no tiene sentido.

\- Pues si lo piensas sí. Estás embarazado y si aceptara las prácticas le pillaría justo para el nacimiento del bebé y no ha querido decirte nada.

\- Un momento ¿piensas que no me lo ha dicho porque pensaba rechazarlo por estar embarazado?

\- Sinceramente, es una posibilidad. ¿por qué no intentas hablar con él del tema?

\- Pero es que si saco el tema sabrá que lo he mirado.

\- O no. Podrías simplemente decirle que has visto una carta de París y que te explique de que era y al confesártelo ya podrás saber por qué lo ha hecho.

\- Lo intentaré pero si veo que no me dice la verdad no pienso confesarle que sé el contenido de la carta.

\- Muy bien. Como quieras pero sabes que si no te lo dices vas a estar preguntándote por qué lo ocultó.

Después de decirle eso empezaron a venir varios clientes y apenas tuvieron tiempo para seguir hablando, el cual aprovechó para pensar en lo que le había dicho Quinn. Cuando iban a cerrar los 2 volvieron a hablar.

\- No pienso hacer lo que dices porque estoy más que seguro que me lo dirá y si lo hago significa que desconfío de él y eso no lo hago.

\- Si estás tan seguro sigue con tu plan. Por cierto ¿qué le piensas decir sobre las prácticas, aparte de que no te lo contó?

\- Pues ... que debería de habérmelo dicho.

\- Me refiero a si le dirías que fuera o no a hacer las prácticas.

\- Pues ... supongo que se quedara aquí. No podemos permitirnos estar tanto tiempo allí.

\- ¿Y si por no dejarle hacer las prácticas algún día Blaine te echa en cara que no le dejaste irse?

\- No creo que lo haga.

\- Siempre estás con tus creencias.

\- Pues sí. Además él sabe que yo renuncié a Nyada por el bebé así que por eso no lo va a hacer.

\- Pues espero de verdad que que tengas razón.

Y después de decirle eso Blaine volvió a casa. Allí estaba esperándole Kurt.

\- ¡Hola cariño!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- Bien ¿y tú con la mudanza?

\- Ya está todo preparado. He pensado en mudarnos este fin de semana.

\- Vale. Por cierto Kurt ...

\- ¿Si?

\- Antes no te he dicho nada pero ... ¿qué era esa carta?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Esa que era de París.

\- ¿La ... la has leído?

\- No, pero ¿de qué es?

\- Nada importante.

Cuando le dijo eso se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Quinn y aunque no quería hacerlo volvió a intentar que Kurt le dijera la verdad.

\- Pero no será nada importante si es de París, quiero decir, no todos los días recibes cartas desde París.

\- De verdad Blaine, no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

\- Con que esas tenemos, Kurt ¿Por qué me lo estás ocultando?

\- No te lo oculto. Solo que no quiero que te preocupes.

\- Pero yo quiero preocuparme mi amor. Eres mi prometido y se sobreentiende que no debemos de guardarnos secretos.

\- No sé por qué pero creo que la has leído y sabes el contenido de la carta.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad crees que te preguntaría que hay escrito en la carta si supiera el contenido de la misma? Entonces por esa misma regla de tres yo podría pensar que realmente me lo quieres ocultar.

\- ¿De verdad vamos a discutir por una estúpida carta?

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿De verdad no puedes decirme de que va la carta?

\- Está bien. Era una carta diciéndome que había ganado un premio que consistía en hacer unas prácticas en una empresa de moda.

\- ¿Y por qué no podías decirme eso?

\- ¿No me vas a felicitar?

\- ¡Claro que sí, cariño! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Blaine ... yo te he dicho la verdad. Ahora dímela tú. Ya habías leído la carta, de lo contrario hubieras reaccionado de otra forma.

\- ¿Qué dices mi amor? Ya te he dicho que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Si no te lo he dicho al principio es porque estamos discutiendo porque no me querías comentar el contenido de la carta y resulta que era que habías ganado un premio.

\- No sé, no sé.

\- Kurt, tienes que creerme. ¿Dónde quieres celebrarlo?

\- No lo voy a celebrar porque ya he rechazado el premio.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Es obvio mi amor. Estás embarazado y no pienso perderme nada del embarazo. Además sólo me apunté al concurso para ver si ganaba. Realmente no quería trabajar en esa empresa.

\- Pero has ganado el premio ¿no quieres hacer las prácticas? Es una oportunidad única.

\- Cariño, sólo quería saber si era capaz de ganar. Para mí eso ya es un triunfo porque significa que puedo trabajar en ese tipo de empresas.

A pesar de que le había dicho a Quinn que Kurt lo podría rechazar por él y que no le daría importancia lo cierto es que en esos momentos pensó en lo que le dijo Quinn sobre que luego podría echar en cara haber rechazado esas prácticas.

\- Mi amor, ¿seguro que es eso? No quiero que luego te arrepientas.

\- ¿Y te culpe por ello? No, tranquilo. Como te he dicho sólo quería probarme a mi mismo si podía haberlo y ya he visto que sí así que no te preocupes. ¿Ves? Por esto no quería decírtelo. Porque ahora vas a pensar que lo he hecho por ti cuando no lo he hecho.

\- Está bien. Te creo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, pero Kurt, la próxima vez dímelo. Esta decisión que has tomado era importante para los dos. Deberías de habérmelo consultado primero antes de tomar la decisión. Prométeme que lo vas a hacer.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansado.

\- Blaine, reconoce que has leído la carta. En serio, no me voy a enfadar.

\- ¿Por qué quieres discutir más?

\- Osea que tengo razón ¿no?

\- Sí, Kurt. Leí la carta porque era muy rara. Lo siento mucho. Ya sé que no debería de haberlo hecho y te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

\- Está bien mi amor. Te creo. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Y entonces Kurt besó a Blaine y se fueron a dormir.

Mientras estuvieron discutiendo Quinn se fue a su casa y allí estaba un hombre rubio esperándola.

\- ¿Qué tal la noche Quinn?

\- Bien, creo que he hecho lo necesario para que Kurt y Blaine discutan.

\- Pues me temo que tienes malas noticias. Mi padre me ha dicho que Kurt ha rechazado las prácticas así que me temo que no van a pelear.

\- Pues no lo entiendo. A Kurt le encanta la moda. Pensé que si le ofrecías esas prácticas podría continuar con mi plan más fácilmente.

\- ¿Ves como mi ayuda no te ha servido de nada?

\- Eso no es del todo cierto Sam. Aunque haya rechazado las prácticas, Blaine estaba bastante enfadado porque Kurt le había ocultado que había ganado el premio.

\- Aún así hay algo que me dice que no ha servido de nada.

\- No seas tan pesimista Sam.

\- Lo siento pero de todas formas la verdad es que no sé que ves en Blaine.

\- ¿Qué qué veo en Blaine? Pues es muy sencillo. Blaine es un chico atento, guapo, inteligente y talentoso.

\- Y también es gay así que no me vale.

\- Pues si que te vale porque no se ha acostado con ninguna chica. Lo sé porque él mismo me lo confesó. En cuanto se acueste conmigo eso cambiará.

\- Quinn, Blaine está embarazado, dudo mucho que quiera acostarse contigo.

\- Sam, cuando estás embarazado te atrae cualquier persona por las hormonas y lo sé por experiencia.

\- ¿Cuándo ...?

\- El penúltimo año del instituto. A los pocos meses de quedarme embarazada perdí el bebé.

\- Lo siento mucho. Aún suponiendo que tu teoría es cierta. ¿Cómo vas a convencer a Blaine para que se acueste contigo?

\- Pues muy sencillo. Ahora mismo estará discutiendo con Kurt. Entonces quedaremos aquí y dejaré que él se desahogue y cuando le pille desprevenido le besaré.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con el bebé?

\- Lo criaré como si fuera mío.

\- ¿Y Kurt?

\- Para Kurt tengo un plan especial. Simplemente haré que se olvide de Blaine.

\- Muy bien pero ¿no crees que Kurt querrá estar con su hijo y así se acercará a Blaine?

\- Tengo salidas para todo Sam.

\- Espero que todo te salga bien.

\- Gracias. Yo también lo espero.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste parar nuestra boda?

\- Porque a mis padres no les hizo gracia que fueras bisexual y aparte no me gustas de ese modo.

\- ¿A pesar de que te acostaste con aquella chica?

\- Sí, bueno. Ya sabes, mis padres solo ven lo malo en los demás.

\- ¿Y que pasa cuando se enteren de lo de Blaine?

\- Bueno, les diré a mis padres que Blaine es hetero y él les dirá eso.

\- Hay un pequeño problema en tu plan. ¿Qué pasará cuando Blaine tenga el bebé y por lo tanto ya no tenga las hormonas revolucionadas?

\- Para entonces se habrá enamorado de mí. Si me disculpas voy a dormir. Mañana tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a acostar con él.

\- Muy bien. Yo también me voy a dormir.

Y entonces Quinn y Sam se fueron a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

El resultado de las preguntas han sido estos:

1 ¿Queréis que Blaine rompa con Kurt para que vaya a París?

Si 0 votos

No 5 voto

2 ¿Queréis que Kurt vaya a París?

Si 1 voto

No 4 votos

3 ¿Queréis que se descubra el plan de Quinn?

Si 4 votos

No 1 votos

* * *

Ahora os pongo las nuevas preguntas:

1 ¿Qué nombre queréis para la niña?

2 ¿Queréis que Quinn se acueste con Blaine?

3 ¿Queréis que Blaine o Kurt se enteren del plan de Quinn?


	19. Capítulo 18

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas ya veréis lo que pasa.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

Hay partes en las que se mencionan cosas relacionadas con sexo que he puesto en cursiva como de costumbre.

**CAPÍTULO 18: YO ... YO LE QUIERO ...**

A la mañana siguiente Kurt y Blaine se levantaron. Ambos estaban contentos de que habían logrado superar este obstáculo.

\- Cariño.

\- Dime Blaine.

\- Me alegro mucho de que anoche lo aclaráramos todo.

\- Y yo también. Sabía que podíamos hacerlo.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo estaba aterrado porque pensaba que lo hacías por mi y nuestro bebé y temía que pudieras echármelo en cara algún día.

\- Ya sabes que nunca haría eso.

\- Lo peor es que al principio pensaba que lo hacías por ti pero Quinn me metió esas dudas. Ojalá no le hubiera hecho caso.

\- ¿Qué Quinn hizo qué? Mira, da igual. El caso es que yo agradezco que lo haya hecho, así hemos conseguido superar esta minicrisis y ahora nuestra relación es más fuerte.

\- Bueno ... en ese sentido tienes razón.

\- Por cierto ¿por qué Quinn piensa eso?

\- No sé. Se lo dije y me contestó eso.

\- Bueno pues da igual. Ahora lo importante es que lo hemos solucionado y que hoy nos mudamos.

\- Sí.

\- Por cierto no quiero que lleves ninguna caja. Ya sé que dices que estar embarazado no es lo mismo que estar inválido pero bastante haces ya cuando vas a trabajar.

\- Pero al menos llevo la furgoneta. Quiero sentirme útil en la mudanza.

\- Lo harás, mi amor. Además luego decoraremos nuestra casa juntos, que es lo más importante.

\- Me encanta como suena lo de "nuestra casa juntos".

\- Y a mi.

Entonces los 2 salieron de la habitación y se pusieron a desayunar con Pam y Puck. Luego los tres se fueron a por la furgoneta mientras Pam se fue al nuevo piso de Kurt y Blaine. Cuando cogieron la furgoneta los tres volvieron al piso y entre Kurt y Puck empezaron a cargar con las cajas mientras Blaine esperaba en la furgoneta. Por suerte no habían tantas cosas y en dos viajes Kurt y Puck cogieron todas las cajas de Kurt y Blaine y se dirigieron al nuevo piso. Cuando llegaron Blaine subió al piso y empezó a hablar con su madre.

\- ¿Estás nervioso hijo?

\- No. Tan sólo estoy contento.

\- Me alegro mucho por los dos.

\- Sí. La verdad es que veía que íbamos a seguir viviendo en el otro piso hasta después de nacer el bebé.

\- Ya hubierais encontrado otro piso cariño. Por cierto no me has dicho nada de este tema pero había pensado en que podría organizar una fiesta pre-mamá, bueno en tu caso pre-papá ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿No es demasiado cursi?

\- Mira cariño, es muy divertido. Estás con tus amigos, te lo pasas bien y aún encima lo mejor de todo es que te regalan todo lo necesario para el bebé.

\- No sé mamá. No lo veo tan claro.

\- Hijo, no seas tonto. Mira, yo te propongo ideas y si no te gustan pues buscamos otras. En cualquier caso siempre se haría lo que tu quisieras así que tienes garantizada la diversión.

\- No sé. Aún encima ni siquiera Kurt y yo hemos pensado en el nombre de la niña y ya vamos a celebrar una fiesta en su honor. No me parece justo.

\- Bueno, en ese caso lo tienes sencillo. ¿Por qué no piensas en nombres para la niña mientras Kurt y Puck cargan con las cajas?

\- Pues ... tendría que hablarlo con él mejor.

\- Muy bien. Háblalo con él. Mientras discutís el nombre yo voy pensando en ideas ¿ok?

\- Vale.

Entonces Kurt terminó de cargar la última caja y Puck cogió la furgoneta y la devolvió. Cuando Kurt dejó la caja empezó a hablar con Blaine.

\- Cariño. Mi madre me ha propuesto hacer una fiesta pre-mamá. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

\- Me parece perfecto cariño.

\- Genial, pues ahora tenemos que encontrar un nombre para nuestra hija porque no pienso celebrar ninguna fiesta si no tiene nombre.

\- No sé Blaine ¿tiene que ser ahora? Tengo clase en media hora.

\- Bueno ... puede ser esta después de comer, así mi madre pensará en ideas para la fiesta.

\- Ok.

Y tras decirle eso Kurt se fue a la universidad. Mientras Kurt estuvo en la universidad Blaine empezó a pensar posibles nombres para su hija. Cuando Kurt volvió de la universidad se pusieron a comer. Después de la comida empezaron a hablar de los posibles nombres para su hija.

\- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre Kurt?

\- La verdad es que no aunque ahora que lo dices me gustaría mucho que tuviera nuestros segundos nombres.

\- ¿Devon Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson?

\- Sí. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Bueno ... no está mal.

\- ¿Es que que nombre tienes en mente?

\- Tracy. Es un nombre que siempre me ha gustado desde pequeño.

\- ¿Y por qué prefieres Tracy a mi propuesta? Tiene nuestros nombres así que sería perfecto porque es la unión de nosotros.

\- Pues ... sé que tienes razón pero a mi no me gusta que tenga Devon.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que ... es que de pequeño algunos niños me empezaron a insultarme llamándome Devon.

\- Lo ... lo siento mucho. ¿Y por qué no te lo cambiaste?

\- Pues porque es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres. Simplemente con que la gente me llame Blaine es suficiente. Además tú eres el único al que se lo he contado de mis conocidos.

\- Gracias por decírmelo Blaine. Está bien. No la llamaremos Devon como primer nombre aunque sabes que ella no va a sufrir lo mismo que tú.

\- Ella sufrirá más porque la gente sabrá que sus padres son gais.

\- Por desgracia tienes razón. Entonces ¿Cómo la llamamos?

\- Pues tengo una idea ... ¿qué te parece Tracy Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson?

\- Creo que ya tenemos nombre ganador.

Entonces los dos se besaron. Después de decidir el nombre los dos se pusieron a ordenar un poco el piso. Cuando terminaron cenaron y luego se fueron a dormir ya que estaban muy cansados sobretodo el castaño.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue a la universidad y Blaine decidió ir a casa de Quinn para hablar con ella. Cuando llegó a casa de Quinn ésta le llevó al salón y empezaron a hablar.

\- No me has dicho que tal la charla con Kurt porque ... has hablado con él ¿no?

\- Lo siento. Lo cierto es que Kurt y yo hemos estado muy ocupados.

\- Osea que al final lo habéis resuelto ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Y ¿por qué se presentó al concurso ese?

\- Porque quería probar que realmente valía y ahora que ha comprobado que es bueno pues no quiere hacer las prácticas.

\- Pero ... ¿te has asegurado de que no lo hacía por ti?

\- A veces pienso que quieres que Kurt y yo discutamos.

\- No es eso Blaine y si es eso lo que piensas lo siento mucho, no es mi intención. Sólo quiero que seas feliz con Kurt.

\- Pues si que me he asegurado.

\- Me alegro mucho por los dos, de verdad que sí.

\- Por cierto ya le hemos puesto el nombre a la niña. La vamos a llamar Tracy Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson ¿te gusta?

\- ¡Es precioso!. Me gusta mucho. Entonces ¿tu segundo nombre es Elizabeth?

\- No y no quiero decírtelo. Es que me trae malos recuerdos.

\- Lo comprendo más de lo que tu te crees.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Como sabes mi nombre es Quinn pero ese realmente no es mi verdadero nombre. Quinn es mi segundo nombre. En realidad mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray. A la gente le digo que soy Quinn porque la gente se metía conmigo porque antes estaba gorda y me llamaban Lucy la gorda.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- No pasa nada.

Después de decir eso se pusieron a hablar durante un buen rato. Mientras Quinn y Blaine estaban hablando Kurt se iba para su casa porque su profesor había faltado. De camino a su casa empezó a escuchar a un chico que estaba hablando de Quinn. Aunque Kurt no lo sabía aquel chico era Sam. Kurt no le prestó atención hasta que Sam mencionó que Quinn estaba enamorada de Blaine y que iba a hacer lo necesario para tenerlo para ella sola. Sin pensarlo Kurt llamó a Blaine pero éste se había dejado el móvil en su casa así que llamó a Puck y le contó lo sucedido y decidieron ir al Spotlight para que el dueño les dijeran la dirección de Quinn.

Mientras tanto en casa de Quinn, ésta se dio cuenta de que su plan se estaba desmoronando así que decidió actuar rápidamente.

\- Por cierto he sido maleducada ¿te apetece un té o un refresco?

\- Sí, una soda.

\- Vale, ahora voy. Yo me voy a hacer un té.

Entonces Quinn se fue a la cocina. Allí abrió un cajón. De ahí sacó un sedante y lo disolvió en la soda mientras preparaba el té.

Luego volvió al salón y le ofreció la soda con el sedante. Blaine empezó a beber y a los pocos segundos empezó a notarse cansado y vio como Quinn empezaba a reírse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn le había drogado. Intentó levantarse pero Quinn le empujó contra el sofá. _Luego se puso encima de Blaine y empezó a quitarse la ropa cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta. Quinn pasó de los golpes y Blaine se quedó dormido así que la rubia aprovechó para quitarse la falda y las bragas. Luego se acercó a Blaine y empezó a bajarle los pantalones y a quitarle el calzoncillo mientras oía ruidos en la puerta. Los ruidos eran de Kurt y de Puck. Quinn decidió ignorar esos ruidos y empezó a chuparle la polla a Blaine_ cuando de repente Puck consiguió abrir la puerta. Entonces Quinn se puso una camisa y la falda rápidamente y se fue corriendo al balcón dejando a Blaine conforme estaba. Mientras tanto Kurt fue a ver cómo estaba Blaine y Puck siguió a Quinn.

\- Ya no tienes escapatoria Quinn.

\- Ya lo creo que sí. No voy a permitir que me cojan.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No ves que Blaine es gay y es feliz con Kurt?

\- Yo ... yo le quiero.

\- Hay más tíos que estarían dispuestos a estar contigo.

\- Tu no lo entiendes. Si no encontraba marido pronto mis padres me iban a obligar a casarme con alguien que ellos quisieran.

\- ¿Y no puedes huir a un sitio en el que tus padres no te sigan?

\- Siempre me encuentran y ahora ya se ha terminado.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Entonces Quinn se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a saltar al vacío. Puck intentó detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde. Quinn se había tirado. Puck se fue corriendo a ver cómo estaba ella pero era demasiado tarde. Quinn había muerto con la caída. Kurt por su parte le puso a Blaine el calzoncillo y el pantalón. Luego tiró un vaso de agua a Blaine hasta que al final acabó despertándole.

\- ¿Dónde ... dónde está Quinn?

\- Cariño ... Quinn ha muerto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Se ha suicidado. Ella iba a tener sexo contigo pero la paramos a tiempo. Mientras yo estaba contigo Puck fue a por ella y ésta saltó del balcón.

\- La verdad es que me he quedado sin habla.

\- Puck me acaba de contar que los padres de Quinn iban a obligarla a casarse con algún tipo y que se quería acostar contigo porque te quería.

\- A pesar de que me dijo que no lo hacía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

\- Hace tiempo. Incluso me llegó a preguntar si me había acostado con alguna chica. Tenía que haberlo visto venir.

\- Mi amor eso nadie podía preveerlo.

\- Soy un estúpido Kurt. Siempre me creo todo lo que me dicen. Primero con Sebastian y ahora con Quinn.

\- Eres buena persona, que no es lo mismo. No te culpes por no haberlo visto antes.

\- Me culpo de que siempre me están diciendo mentiras y yo siempre caigo en la trampa.

\- Mi amor. Por lo que me decías de Quinn hasta yo mismo hubiera caído. Parecía maja.

\- Cariño, necesito aprender a distinguir cuando me mienten y cuando me dicen la verdad.

\- Blaine, nadie tiene un poder para saber si te están mintiendo o no. Simplemente tienes que llevar cuidado y ya está.

\- Cariño, gracias por apoyarme pero el problema es que si llegas a venir unos minutos más tarde me habría acostado con ella porque al empezar a tomarme la soda vi como Quinn se estaba riendo y supe que planeaba algo malo.

_Cuando Blaine le dijo eso decidió que no iba a decirle que en realidad tenía pinta de que al menos le habían chupado su polla ya que no había restos de semen en la polla de Blaine y por lo tanto así se podría evitar que se sintiera peor._

\- Pero te diste cuenta. En cualquier caso deberíamos de ir al médico para ver si el sedante que te dio Quinn le ha afectado al bebé.

\- Está bien.

Entonces los dos se fueron al hospital para comprobar que el bebé estaba bien. Tras unas pruebas el médico les confirmó que el bebé estaba sano así que volvieron al piso. Luego Kurt le mandó un mensaje a Puck para decirle que no le dijera nada a Blaine sobre la posibilidad de que Quinn hubiera practicado sexo con Blaine.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

El resultado de las preguntas han sido estos:

1 ¿Qué nombre queréis para la niña?

Tracy 2 puntos.

Devon Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson 1 punto.

Como la niña tiene que tener un segundo nombre cogí el de Elizabeth y así hice una mezcla de los dos.

2 ¿Queréis que Quinn se acueste con Blaine?

Si 0 puntos.

No 4 punto.

3 ¿Queréis que Blaine o Kurt se enteren del plan de Quinn?

Si 4 puntos.

No 0 puntos.

* * *

Ahora os pongo la nueva pregunta:

1 ¿Queréis que Blaine se ponga de parto?


	20. Capítulo 19

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas ya veréis lo que pasa.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, que por cierto es el penúltimo.

**CAPÍTULO 19: UNA BABY SHOWER INTERRUMPIDA**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Quinn se suicidó. Durante todo este tiempo Kurt decidió ocultarle a Blaine lo de que probablemente ella le había chupado la polla. Kurt y Puck estuvieron investigando y descubrieron que no habían restos de semen en el cuerpo de Quinn así que tras ese descubrimiento decidieron no decirle nada a Blaine. Puck y Kurt iban a ir a clases cuando el castaño notó raro a Puck.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Puck?

\- Sigo culpándome de la muerte de Quinn. Podía haber hecho algo.

\- Puck, ella quería suicidarse y en esos casos es muy difícil evitar el suicido sobretodo si no eres un psicólogo.

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Tú no estabas allí cuando se tiró por el balcón.

\- Tienes razón. No estaba. Sin embargo estuve poniéndole los calzoncillos y el pantalón a mi novio porque la muy puta intentó tirárselo.

\- Entiendo tu enfado Kurt pero nadie debería de suicidarse.

\- Tienes razón. No debería de haberse suicidado porque eso fue de cobardes. Sabía que la íbamos a pillar y decidió suicidarse para no ser castigada por violación.

\- Pero entonces ¿comprendes que tenga sentimiento de culpa?

\- Puck. Honestamente lo entiendo pero no deberías de tenerlo. Hiciste lo que pudiste. Si hubieras hecho otra cosa a lo mejor ella te hubiera empujado y estarías en el lugar de ella.

\- ¿Y cómo hago que se me olvide?

\- Pues distrayéndote y convenciéndote de que hiciste lo que pudiste. Por cierto baby shower es pasado mañana.

\- ¿Es necesario que vaya? Es decir esas cosas son de chicas.

\- Ya pero este baby shower es especial. Hay juegos que se pueden hacer en pareja. Podrías jugar a alguno con mi futura suegra.

\- Bueno iré pero no te prometo nada.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

Y entonces los dos se fueron. Al terminar las clases Kurt volvió a su piso y allí estaba esperándole Blaine.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido la mañana Kurt?

\- Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Todavía sigues con las contracciones?

\- Sí, de vez en cuando me dan. La matrona me dijo que es normal. Estas contracciones son falsas. Todavía me quedan 2 semanas para que nazca nuestra hija.

\- Bueno, pero no te puedes fiar.

\- En eso tienes razón. Por cierto cariño.

\- Dime.

\- He estado dándole vueltas a una cosa desde que murió Quinn.

\- ¿A qué le has dado vueltas?

\- A que nos prometimos hace tiempo y sin embargo no hemos organizado nada de la boda.

\- Creí que querías dejarlo para más adelante. ¿Es que quieres que nos casemos ya?

\- Sí, quiero. Ya sé que te dije eso pero es que me he dado cuenta de que tenemos que disfrutar de la vida y creo que es una tontería que alarguemos una cosa que ambos sabemos que va a ocurrir. Kurt, eres el hombre de mi vida y quiero que nos casemos ahora.

\- Yo ... yo siempre he querido que nos casáramos desde que me lo pediste. Tan sólo ... tan sólo estaba esperando a que estuvieras preparado. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

\- Bueno, por suerte para ti acabo de coger la baja por parternidad así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para organizar la boda.

\- Muy bien pues tenemos que tener claro el tipo de boda que vamos a organizar.

\- No quiero que sea por todo lo alto. Con que vengan nuestros amigos, tus padres, mi hermano y mi madre sobra.

\- ¿No vas a invitar a tu padre? Ya sé que no te cae bien pero aún así es tu padre.

\- Pues no pienso hacerlo. Lo primero es que nunca ha aprobado que sea gay así que no pienso invitarlo y que venga por compromiso, luego criticó que me quedara embarazado ...

\- A pesar de que él te dijo que nos casáramos y ahora finalmente quieres hacerlo.

\- Sí, pero lo hago porque realmente quiero hacerlo. No lo hago porque vayamos a ser padres y por último no creo que mi madre se sienta cómoda si está con mi padre así que no pienso invitarle.

\- Pues ... aunque no me parece bien creo que al menos deberíamos de decírselo.

\- ¿Y qué se va a enterar de que nos casamos y no le invitamos? Se va a poner furioso.

\- Pues que se ponga como se ponga. Es nuestra boda y la celebramos con quien queremos.

\- Pues ya sabes. Le dices tú la noticia porque yo no pienso decírselo.

\- Está bien. Se lo diré yo. Luego está el tema del catering.

\- Pues ya iremos a varios restaurantes a ver el menú que tienen.

\- Y ya sólo quedaría el día.

\- Eso dependerá del cura.

\- Lo que me recuerda a que ¿dónde vamos a casarnos?

\- Iremos a varias iglesias y según el día que estén disponibles el cura iremos a una iglesia u otra.

\- Muy bien. Pues ¿qué te parece si empezamos con los preparativos de la boda para después de la baby shower?

\- Me parece perfecto.

Y después de sacar el tema ya no volverían a sacar el tema hasta que pasaron dos días, que era cuando se celebró la baby shower.

Pasaron los dos días y por fin llegó el día que se iba a celebrar la baby shower. Por la mañana Pam se acercó con Puck a casa de Kurt y Blaine para organizar la fiesta para que estuviera perfecta. A las cinco de la tarde empezaron a venir algunos amigos de Pam y los amigos de Kurt y Blaine.

Cuando llegaron todos los invitados empezaron a jugar al juego de adivinar el tamaño de la tripa de Blaine. El moreno no estuvo muy de acuerdo en que se realizara este juego ya que averiguaría lo gordo que está. Cada uno de los invitados empezaron a coger las cintas de colores y cortaron por donde creyeron que media la tripa de Blaine. La cosa estuvo bastante reñida pero el que ganó el juego fue Puck.

Después del juego de adivinar el tamaño de la tripa del bebé Blaine empezó a sentirse algo molesto por las contracciones pero al poco rato pararon y jugaron al juego de la memoria. Para ello Blaine tuvo que abrir los regalos que le habían regalado. El moreno fue enseñando todos los regalos mientras los invitados intentaron memorizar los objetos. En este juego la ganadora fue Rachel.

Cuando terminó este juego Pam les tapó los ojos a Kurt y Blaine para jugar al juego de averiguar la comida de bebé. Los dos estuvieron probando diferentes clases de papillas. En este juego los invitados se estuvieron riendo mucho por las caras que ponían la pareja al probar las papillas. En este caso el ganador de este juego fue Blaine.

Después de este juego Kurt y Blaine hicieron dos equpos para el siguiente juego, el cual era de adivinar con la mímica cinco acciones que realizan los bebés. Tras hacer los equipos Puck por parte del equipo de Blaine y Mercedes por parte del equipo de Kurt empezaron a hacer las acciones de los bebés mientras el resto intentaba averiguar de que acción se trataba. Finalmente el equipo de Kurt consiguió ganar este juego. Blaine no lo quiso reconocer pero lo cierto es que no le gustó mucho la idea de perder.

Tras este juego Pam empezó a preparar el siguiente juego cuando de repente Blaine se levantó y a los pocos segundos empezó a notar que los calzoncillos los tenía mojados. Rápidamente Pam cogió una fregona mientras Kurt llamó a un taxi. Después de llamar al taxi Puck y Kurt prepararon las cosas necesarias para después del parto. A los 15 minutos llegó el taxi y Kurt y Blaine subieron al taxi. A los 20 minutos consiguieron llegar al hospital y allí enseguida les atendió la ginecóloga. Ella averiguó que Blaine sólo había dilatado dos centímetros así que lo mandaron a una sala de espera. Allí Kurt y Blaine estuvieron esperando y empezaron a hablar.

\- Es demasiado pronto para que nazca el bebe ¿no?

\- Blaine, aunque es algo pronto está en el período adecuado para que pueda nacer perfectamente.

\- ¿Seguro que todo va a salir bien?

\- Mi amor, leí varios casos y todos salieron bien. Incluso hubo algún caso que se adelantó tres semanas el parto y salió todo perfectamente.

Entonces Blaine empezó a tener una contracción y empezó a dolerle mucho.

\- Cariño por favor dile a la enfermera que me dé la epidular que me duele demasiado.

\- No pueden dártela hasta que hayas dilatado más centímetros.

\- ¿Y entonces cómo coño hago para que se calme el dolor?

\- Pues ... pues ... ¿qué tal si seguimos jugamos a los juegos que quedaban de la baby shower?

\- Kurt, ¿en serio crees que ahora mismo me apetece jugar a juegos estúpidos?

\- Pensaba que si jugabas te podías distraer un poco.

\- Pues ya ves que no.

\- ¿Qué tal si hablamos de la boda?

\- ¿Qué tal si me cuentas algo y yo sólo tengo que escuchar?

\- Vale. Pues ...

\- Desde luego Kurt que así no me ayudas nada y cada contracción que tengo me duele más.

\- Estás insorpotable ¿lo sabías?

\- No sabes lo que duele esto Kurt. Te juro como que estamos aquí que no pienso volver a pasar por esto.

\- Vale, mi amor. Lo que tu digas aunque seguro que cuando nazca Tracy vas a opinar lo contrario.

\- De eso nada. El próximo hijo lo vas a tener tú. Así sabrás por lo que estoy pasando.

\- Como quieras ... un ... momento ¿es que quieres tener más?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Evidentemente ahora no pero en el futuro sí. No quiero que Tracy se quede sin un hermanito o hermanita. ¿Tú no quieres más?

\- Claro que sí pero de momento procura tranquilizarte. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

\- No me digas que me tranquilice porque no puedo y eso de que lo estoy haciendo bien mentira porque estoy más que seguro de que no llevare ni cinco centímetros dilatado.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera para que lo compruebe?

\- No hace falta.

\- Desde luego que menudo día ¿no? Esta baby shower va a quedar para el recuerdo.

\- Sí.

\- Reconoce que te lo estabas pasando bien.

\- No me ha gustado cuando todos estabais midiendo mi barriga.

\- Bueno, quizás puedo entenderte en ese juego pero los demás estaban bien.

\- Supongo que no ha estado tan mal.

Entonces Kurt empezó a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que eres muy cabezón Blaine.

\- Puede que lo sea pero soy tu cabezón.

\- Y el padre de nuestra hija.

\- Gracias por aguantarme. Sé que estoy siendo un poco pesado pero realmente me duele mucho.

\- Lo sé, mi amor.

Entonces vino una enfermera a comprobar cuánto había dilatado Blaine. Tal y como había dicho el moreno no había llegado a los cinco centímetros. Concretamente había dilatado cuatro.

\- Enfermera ¿cuánto tengo que seguir así?

\- Hasta que llegues a los nueve o diez centímetros aunque no te preocupes que entre los siete y los ocho centímetros te pondremos la epidular y no notarás nada.

\- Ya, ¿y eso cuánto tiempo es?

\- Pues yo diría que te queda otra hora aunque lo mismo puede ser más.

Después de decirle eso la enfermera se fue Kurt siguió entreteniendo a Blaine para que no pensara tanto en el dolor que estaba teniendo, el cual cada vez era mayor. Pasó una hora y la enfermera vino a comprobar cuánto había dilatado el moreno. Por desgracia para Blaine sólo había dilatado 6.5 centimetros así que tuvo que esperar media hora más para que le pusieran la epidular. Cuando fueron a ponérsela llevaron a Blaine a la sala de parto. Una hora más tarde Blaine ya había dilatado 9 centímetros. Fue entonces cuando el moreno empezó a empujar. Tras unas pocas contracciones Blaine y Kurt tuvieron por fin a Tracy perfectamente sana.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

El resultado de la pregunta han sido estos:

1 ¿Queréis que Blaine se ponga de parto?

Si 4 votos.

No 0 votos.

* * *

Ahora os pongo las últimas preguntas:

1 ¿Queréis que James cambie de actitud con Blaine?

2 Tras la boda ¿quién queréis que coja el ramo?

3 ¿Cómo queréis que sea el final de Kurt y Blaine tras la boda?


	21. Capítulo 20

Bienvenidos al último capítulo de este fic.

Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas ya veréis lo que pasa.

Ahora os dejo con el final. Espero que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 20: LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD**

Había pasado una semana desde que Tracy había nacido. En cuanto le dieron el alta Pam se fue a vivir con Blaine y Kurt para ayudarle a criar a la recién nacida. Lo cierto es que Tracy era un encanto y apenas daba problemas. Aquella tarde Blaine acostó a la pequeña y luego se fue a hablar con Kurt en el salón.

\- Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

\- He pensado que deberíamos de celebrar la boda pronto así podríamos bautizar a la niña y nos ahorramos bastante dinero.

\- ¿En serio quieres casarte ya?

\- Te dije hace una semana que quería hacerlo. No sé por qué te sorprendes.

\- Me sorprendo porque pensé que al tener a nuestra hija ibas a esperarte algunos meses.

\- Pues no pienso hacerlo.

\- Todavía no se lo hemos dicho a nadie.

\- Pues tenemos que hacerlo.

Entonces Pam, que había escuchado la conversación desde su habitación salió al salón.

\- ¿En serio queréis casaros ya?

\- Sí. - contestaron los 2.

\- Bueno, pues ... os ayudaré a organizarlo todo. ¿Para cuándo queréis la boda?

\- No sé ... ¿1 semana? ¿2?

\- Hijo ¿eres consciente de que eso va a ser prácticamente imposible?

\- Es posible, ya verás como si.

\- Voy a ir a varias iglesias a ver cuándo os pueden casar aunque esto me parece algo precipitado.

\- Mamá.

\- Dime.

\- No quiero que hables con papá de este asunto.

\- ¡Oh! ... ¿de verdad no quieres que tu padre esté en tu propia boda?

\- Para mi alguien que me ha dado de lado durante tantos años por ser como soy no tiene que estar en mi boda.

\- E... está bien hijo. Como tu quieras. ¿Tampoco vas a decirle que ha sido abuelo?

\- Supongo que si que se lo diré pero en cualquier caso no quiero que sepa que me pienso casar con Kurt.

\- Bien. Si quieres le llamo yo.

\- Si no te importa prefiero hablar con él.

\- Como quieras.

Y entonces Pam se fue a varias iglesias mientras Blaine le llamó a su padre para decirle que ya había sido abuelo. Éste le dijo que quería ir a ver la pequeña Tracy. Aunque Blaine no estuvo muy de acuerdo al final le dijo que podía venir a verla. 2 horas después Pam volvió al piso y les dijo a Blaine y a Kurt que había un hueco en la catedral de Nueva York para la semana siguiente ya que una pareja se había echado atrás. Ambos dijeron que aunque les gustaría que no iban a poder permitírselo pero entonces Pam les dijo que en realidad ella había decidido regalárselo como regalo de boda así que finalmente accedieron.

Fueron pasando los días y Blaine y Kurt siguieron con los preparativos de la boda. Les dijeron a sus amigos que pensaban casarse la próxima semana. Por su parte Blaine estaba algo preocupado ya que su padre no se había pasado para ver a Tracy y temía que viniera el día de la boda. Por suerte para él dos días antes de la boda apareció por su casa.

\- Hola papá.

\- Hola hijo. ¿Dónde está mi nieta?

\- Está durmiendo.

\- En ese caso esperaré si no te importa.

\- Como quieras. Por cierto papá nunca te lo preguntado pero ... ¿por qué dejaste a mamá?

\- Hijo, tu madre y yo nos queríamos hace años pero lo cierto es que últimamente discutíamos por todo.

\- Pero las parejas discuten y se soluciona todo. ¿por qué no lo hicistéis?

\- Pues porque ha llegado un punto en que el amor no es suficiente hijo. Siempre voy a querer a tu madre pero creo, mejor dicho, estoy seguro de que no voy a ser capaz de hacerla feliz así que por eso la dejé marchar, porque no quiero que pase toda su vida discutiendo.

\- Ya veo ...

\- Hijo, en el fondo tengo que agradecer que todo esto haya ocurrido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque con la marcha de tu madre me ha dado tiempo para pensar y me he dado cuenta de que sin tu madre estoy sólo. Siempre te he apartado de mi vida y realmente no tengo tantos amigos como me gustaría.

\- No quiero discutir papá pero no tienes razón. Tienes a Cooper.

\- Tu hermano siempre está muy liado y apenas lo veo.

\- Siempre puedes ir a verle y ... aunque sé que no te lo mereces puedes venir a ver a Tracy siempre que quieras.

\- Gracias hijo. No puedo expresar con palabras lo que siento al haberme dicho eso.

\- Papá, mi hija no tiene la culpa de cómo me trataste desde que ... bueno ya lo sabes.

\- Lo sé y aunque quizás es demasiado tarde pero quiero pedirte perdón. Tenías razón en lo que me dijiste hace tiempo. Yo sólo quería que fueras como yo quisiera y nunca me he parado a pensar en lo que tu querías y al decirme que eres gay supongo que trastocaste mis planes y nunca termine de hacerme a la idea de que era eso lo que querías.

\- ¡Guau! Eso ... eso no me lo esperaba aunque has cometido un fallo. Yo no he elegido ser gay. Simplemente lo soy.

\- Bueno, da igual. En cualquier caso no quiero que sigamos así hijo. Quiero conocerte, saber lo que quieres hacer, en definitiva quiero estar en tu vida.

\- Papá ... ¿por qué no me dijiste eso cuando tuve 16 años?

\- Porque ... por desgracia era un egoísta y me he dado cuenta que no quiero estar sólo así que he aprendido a aceptarte tal y como eres. Si eres feliz con Kurt yo también lo estoy y si quieres seguir estudiando en Nyada o como se llame también.

\- Bueno ... me alegro de que pienses eso papá pero en Nyada no vas a tener que preocuparte. Dejé la universidad para poder pagar los gastos de Tracy y de todas formas hubieran acabado echándome. No podía bailar por el embarazo.

\- Y ... ¿no podrías volver ahora que ya has dado a luz?

\- No, papá. Carmen Tibideaux nunca ha readmitido a un alumno así que no voy a ser el primero que lo haga.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a dejar la universidad y ser camarero el resto de tu vida? No es que piense que camarero esté mal pero creí que ibas a estudiar algo y si decides no estudiar más lo respetaré.

\- Pues ... si, quiero estudiar papá pero con Tracy no puedo permitirme nada.

\- ¿Y si te digo que te doy el dinero para estudiar? Estuve ahorrando para poder pagarte la universidad pero como ocurrió aquello ya no te dí nada y continué ahorrando por si algún día cambiaba de opinión.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Tracy? ¿Quién cuida de ella?

\- Siempre puede cuidarla tu madre y por las tardes puedes hacerlo tu o Kurt o incluso puedes contratar a una niñera. Tranquilo que te la pagaría yo.

\- Papá ... yo ... yo no sé que decir.

\- Dí que quieres que tu padre sea parte de tu familia.

\- ... está bien. Por cierto papá ...

\- ¿Sí?

\- No te lo he dicho antes pero ... me caso en 2 días así aprovechamos para bautizar a Tracy. Quiero que vayas a la boda. Siento no habértelo dicho antes pero ...

\- No te preocupes hijo. No pasa nada. Tranquilo que allí estaré. Muchas gracias hijo, de verdad.

\- De nada papá.

Entonces James abrazó a Blaine. Éste último no se creía lo que estaba pasando. Su padre siempre le había dado de lado desde que salió del armario y ahora quería formar parte de su vida. A los pocos segundos Tracy empezó a llorar y Blaine fue a darle el biberón. Cuando se lo terminó James la cogió y estuvo con la pequeña. Luego vino Kurt y Blaine le comentó que su padre estaba en casa y le había invitado a la boda y al castaño le gustó que se hubieran reconciliado.

Pasaron dos días y por fin llego el día de la boda entre Kurt y Blaine. En un tiempo récord habían conseguido que la boda fuera como realmente ellos quisieron. Fueron llegando los invitados a la catedral mientras los novios se estaban preparando. Ambos estaban realmente nerviosos a pesar de que Burt y Pam intentaron calmarlos. Finalmente la boda se celebró. Cuando se dieron el sí quiero todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudirles. Luego se fueron al banquete, el cual salió todo a la perfección. Luego Blaine cogió el ramo y lo tiró hacia detrás y para sorpresa de Blaine la que cogió el ramo fue su propia madre. Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar ver a su padre ya que en el fondo le hubiera gustado que se reconciliaran sus padres pero al menos sabía que ella era feliz con Puck. Después de la boda se fueron de luna de miel a Chicago ya que con Tracy tampoco pudieron irse muy lejos y no querían estar separados de la recién nacida.

Pasaron tres años y la familia Klaine eran muy felices. Kurt se había graduado mientras que Blaine llevaba estudiando en la NYU dos años gracias a su padre. El moreno decidió que quería que pasara al menos un año antes de volver a estudiar y su padre le apoyó en todo momento. Al año siguiente ocurrió un acontecimiento importante para Blaine y es que su madre finalmente decidió que iba a casarse con Puck. Hay que decir que desde que Pam decidió divorciarse de James ella había decidido que no iba a volver a casarse pero al ver como su propio hijo se había casado con Kurt decidió darle una oportunidad a Puck. En mitad de la boda Kurt empezó a notarse algo mal, con nauseas. El castaño lo achacó al hecho de que estaba teniendo mucho estrés en el trabajo ya que se había convertido en un famoso modista pero Blaine empezó a reírse ya que se temía que Kurt estuviera embarazado. Después de la boda se fueron a la farmacia y tras hacerse la prueba descubrieron que el moreno tenía razón. Kurt estaba embarazado.

A los pocos meses Blaine se presentó para el papel de Hedwig y aunque no consiguió el papel sin embargo fue elegido como el sustituto, por lo cual se puso contento. Estuvo ensayando durante meses y por fin el actor principal le dio la oportunidad a Blaine para sustituirle. El moreno lo hizo sencillamente perfecto en su primera interpretación. Tanto les gusto a los directores que decidieron darle a Blaine el resto de actuaciones. Cuando se celebraron las nominaciones a los Tony el moreno se quedó sin palabras al ver que estaba nominado al mejor remplazo en un musical. Por fin llegó el día de la ceremonía y los presentadores empezaron a ir nombrando a los ganadores de los Tony. Finalmente llegó la categoría del mejor remplazo en un musical y como mucha gente pensaba aunque el mismo no se lo creyera lo ganó Blaine. Cuando el moreno salió a recibir el premio les dio las gracias a todos los compañeros de reparto y también les dio las gracias a todos sus amigos, a sus padres y en especial a Kurt, quien había sido su gran apoyo durante todo ese tiempo.

Dos meses después de la ceremonia de los Tony Blaine y Kurt estaban tranquilos en su casa cuando Kurt se puso de parto. La pareja se fue al hospital y al cabo de cuatro horas nació una niña, a la cual llamaron Devon Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. A pesar de que a Blaine no le gustaba la idea de que se llamara Devon finalmente comprendió que no podía seguir pensando en el pasado así que le dejó a Kurt que la llamaran así. Cuando los médicos se llevaron a la niña para comprobar que estaba completamente sana le comentó a Kurt que con el nacimiento de Devon su sueño se había hecho realidad: formar una familia con la persona que más quiere y tener dos niñas perfectamente sanas.

FIN

* * *

El resultado de las preguntas han sido estos:

1 ¿Queréis que James cambie de actitud con Blaine?

Sí 2 puntos.

No 1 punto.

2 Tras la boda ¿quién queréis que coja el ramo?

Pam 2 puntos.

Puck 1 punto.

3 ¿Cómo queréis que sea el final de Kurt y Blaine?

Pasen unos años, Kurt trabajando en una compañía de éxito y Blaine que gane un Tony. 1 punto.

Kurt sea un famoso modista y Blaine triunfara en Broadway 1 punto.

Que el matrimonio Klaine tenga otro hijo. 1 punto.

Que Klaine tenga otro hijo pero siendo Kurt el padre. 1 punto.

Como tal y como pensé han quedado las opciones empatadas así que decidí hacer una mezcla de todas vuestras ideas ya que no se contradecían entre sí.

* * *

Por último quería agradeceros a todos por haber leído este fic. Aprovecho para deciros que la semana que viene comenzaré con otro fic. No sé cómo será de largo y ni siquiera tengo el título aunque sin embargo tengo más o menos claro cómo va a ser.


End file.
